NEW BEGINNINGS - A SEQUEL
by FrejaDK
Summary: A continuation of "NEW BEGINNINGS". (Arizona moves to New York to get a fresh start. She meets the beautiful Callie Torres who is not who she initially claims to be).
1. Chapter 1

**Guys,**

**I really enjoyed writing "New Beginnings"! So much in fact that I decided to continue it by writing this sequel :-)**

**I have moved the last chapter of the first part into this second part (if that makes sense). That means that ****no proposal has happened yet****. Go back and read the first part again if you have time/feel like it.**

**Oh, and this sequel has more sex in it than the first part of the story because, well, I like sex ;-)**

**We pick up from when Arizona has sold her apartment and moved into The Mazatlán.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm well aware that Callie is very dominant in this story. I like her that way. And so does Arizona.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Arizona was scrolling through the calendar on her phone. She couldn't believe it was now December. She couldn't believe how fast everything had happened since the early spring. Meeting Callie. Moving in with Callie. LOVING Callie.

And she couldn't believe she was going to ask Callie this question.

She walked from the bedroom to the living room where Callie was sitting, buried in paperwork, wearing reading glasses that made her look so very sexy.

"So…uhm...mom and dad are wondering what my plans are for Christmas…" the blonde said while biting her lip.

Callie looked up and took off her glasses.

"…what _our_ plans are to be more specific"

Arizona smiled at the latina and wiggled her eye brows.

"Are you asking me to go to Nebraska with you for Christmas?" Callie said with a smirk, got up and walked towards the blonde.

She put her arms around Arizona's waist and leaned back to look at the shorter woman.

"Well…" Arizona started "…they _are_ dying to meet you. Did you know my dad calls you 'big deal Callie'?"

"I did not know that" Callie said and nodded with a bit of trepidation "I wonder what he'll think of me when we meet"

"They'll love you! It'll help if you read up on football though" Arizona said and winked at the brunette.

"Football?" Callie asked in disbelief "I'm Mexican. We don't do football. We do soccer. And I don't know about that either"

Arizona laughed and then she leaned in and kissed Callie's neck before whispering into Callie's ear "Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"Yeah, of course, baby. Tell me when and I'll be there"

Two days later Callie woke up alone but found the blonde in the living room in front of the computer.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to be at the hospital in like 15 minutes?" Callie looked at the clock and wrapped her robe around herself.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get us plane tickets"

"But…" the latina started.

"No private plane, Callie"

"Do I at least get first class?"

"No"

"Coach? Really?" Callie whined.

"Yes" Arizona said and typed her credit card information into the online flight reservation form.

Callie slumped down on the couch next to the blonde and stared at Arizona.

"It's a three hour flight, Callie. I think you'll manage. I don't want to arrive like the queen of Sheba in Omaha. Omaha! Besides, we did Mexico like you usually do Mexico. We'll do Nebraska like I usually do Nebraska"

"Well, it's just…I liked doing _you_ while flying over Mexico. I was kind of hoping to be able to have a repeat"

Arizona looked at the brunette who managed to keep a straight face. Callie tilted her head and raised an eye brow.

Arizona swallowed "I…somehow I don't think there'll be any of...that...going on in coach"

The blonde cleared her throat and pushed a button to approve the payment of their flight.

"Dammit!" Callie said in mock anger and got up. She looked down at the blonde and smiled at her.

"I'm sure coach will be nothing but fun fun fun!" She said in a fake exited voice.

"Behave or I'll get you the seat next to the toilets" Arizona deadpanned.

"Go to work!" Callie simply said and pointed towards the elevator.

Arizona laughed, got up, and gave Callie a quick kiss before she left for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Just a quick note: I am a big fan of airport security and I have nothing against TSA agents. I'm just making a few of them idiots for the purpose of the story)**

When they walked into the security area of the La Guardia airport three weeks later, Arizona suddenly regretted that she hadn't just let Callie handle the flight. The place was packed, and people weren't shy about staring at the couple.

Callie kept her head high, but Arizona could tell that all the staring was quickly getting to the brunette. People were so close, and Callie was without security and without Tim. She was on edge.

When they got to the security area and Arizona saw the body scanners, her heart fell. She could tell that the TSA guy had already spotted them, and that he was dispersing the information of who was coming to a couple of his colleagues.

As Callie stepped up to the scanner, the guy gave a courteous nod and said "Miss Torres", which made Callie wince. She stepped into the scanner.

On the other side of the scanner Callie grabbed her bag but was stopped by another TSA agent.

"Please follow me. Random selection security check" the woman said and guided Callie towards a door that simply said 'CHECKS'. The woman turned back towards her colleagues by the scanner and gave them a happy smirk. There was nothing random about this check. The TSA agent knew it. Callie knew it. And everybody standing in line, witnessing what was going on knew it. But there was nothing to do about it. If Callie wanted to get on the plane, she would have to do as the agent told her.

Arizona was on her way through the scanner herself, but managed to get a glimpse of Callie who was obviously trying her very hardest to hold back an outburst of rage.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona whispered into the air. She'd been so adamant to make this a 'real' experience for Callie that she hadn't thought it through very well. She knew now though, that Callie had known about all this, had thought about it, and the fact that she had still simply gone with Arizona's wishes for the trip, made Arizona feel both warm and cold at the same time.

Arizona waited for Callie for what felt like hours. The wait was probably only a few minutes, but with a mind racing on and on about what was happening behind the door, it felt to the blonde as if time had stopped.

Behind the door an uncomfortable scene was playing out.

"Okay, Miss Torres, if you would please remove your shirt and pants" the agent said while crossing her arms. She was a bit shorter than Callie, but tried to play it cool and seem like someone not to mess with.

"Do you address all passengers by their name, ma'am?" Callie asked.

The younger woman winced.

Callie unbuttoned her shirt slowly, took it off and hung it on the wall. Then she undid her belt, and slid her pants down her legs.

Not once did she brake eye contact with the woman in front of her. Callie was an expert at the power game.

Standing in her underwear Callie placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you need me to take anything else off?" the latina said with a low voice.

Not everybody would have noticed, but Callie did. The agent skipped a breath, and to the latina that meant one thing: _fear_.

"Uh…no…that won't be necessary" the other woman stuttered "If you can just do a complete turn for me, that will be fine"

Callie did a 360 degree turn.

"Okay" the agent said "You can put your clothes back on"

The agent looked the brunette into the eyes and blinked a little too rapidly. She knew that she was in over her head. That the prank had probably seemed like a much better idea than it had turned out to be. Now she was just looking for a way to get Callie dressed and out of there as fast as possible.

But Callie didn't dress. Instead she took a step closer to the other woman, unfazed by her own bareness and standing very close to a stranger in such a small space.

"Now, I will do my very best not to sound threatening," the latina growled "but if I find out that you and your little group of bored-out-of-their-minds frat guys back there share any information about me with each other or anybody else I will make sure you regret it dearly. Do I make myself clear?"

The agent swallowed. Unsure of what to do, she took a small step backwards, unknowingly making it even more obvious that _she_ was not the one in control.

"Uh…yeah…yes"

"Good" Callie simply said. Then she reached for her clothes, slowly put them on – still not breaking eye contact with the agent – and then waited for the agent to open the door for her.

"Safe travels" the agent tried, hoping to smoothe things over, but Callie simply ignored her.

Arizona was standing 20 feet away, and she tried to read Callie's face.

The latina adjusted her shirt which bore evidence to the fact that the shirt had been off. And that made Arizona cringe.

"Callie…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay. I shouldn't be allowed special privileges"

"But…Callie…They were…"

"It's okay" Callie said and gave Arizona a reassuring look "I'll live. Now please tell me there's time for me to have some alcohol before we board"

The latina took Arizona's hand and gave it a squeeze, making Arizona smile and relax a bit.

"There's time"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The rest of the trip went fairly smoothly except for one guy on the plane who came up to them a few times because he wanted Callie to invest in his business. Callie was being nice and even took the man's business card, but Arizona could tell by the latina's facial expression that there was no way in hell she would be investing in 'musical socks'.

When they arrived in Omaha they quickly got their luggage and found their rental car.

When Callie saw the vehicle she laughed.

"Jesus, Callie! You're such a plane and car snob!" Arizona scolded.

"No no, I'm not. I'm just happy I didn't bring a bigger suitcase" She lifted Arizona's suitcase into the small trunk and put her own bag in the back seat "And when we have kids I'll take care of car renting, okay? Just to make sure we get something big enough so that the little ones can actually breathe"

The brunette chuckled, opened the door to the passenger side and got in.

Arizona was frozen to the spot. "Little ones?" she whispered to herself. Callie's words made a bolt of lightning shoot through her body. She smiled and got into the driver's seat.

When they arrived at Arizona's parents place, it was pretty dark, and it had started to snow.

Arizona's parents had both retired and now lived a few miles away from the army base in a small east Nebraskan town.

Arizona parked the car in front of the house and turned to look at the latina. Callie looked calm, but Arizona could feel that she was nervous.

Arizona put her hand on the brunette's thigh and said "It will be fine"

Callie nodded.

"I'm ready" the latina said, and then they got out of the car.

"They're called the Cornhuskers, right?" Callie said all of a sudden as they walked to the front door.

"What?"

"The football team"

Arizona chuckled.

"Yes, they're called the Cornhuskers" the blonde said.

And then the front door opened, and Arizona's mom enveloped her daughter in a huge hug.

"You're here!" the woman said with a voice full of happiness.

Arizona laughed.

"Hi mom"

Before she got a chance to introduce Callie, her mom had already pulled the latina into a hug as well.

"Welcome, Callie" Barbara Robbins said and looked the brunette up and down "You sure are a very beautiful woman, Callie"

"Mom!" Arizona rolled her eyes.

The latina chuckled. "Thank you, Mrs. Robbins"

"Call me Barbara, dear. And let's get out of the cold. Jasper has been trying to locate the photo albums"

"Oh God!" Arizona said under her breath, making Callie let out a hearty laughter.

The inside of the Robbins' home was nice and warm and very homie. Callie could smell that dinner was in the making, and there was a fire going in the living room.

As they walked into the room, Arizona's dad got out of his chair and greeted his daughter with a hug and Callie with a hand shake.

"Big deal Callie, huh?" he said and nodded at the latina.

Arizona cringed. She was a grown woman, but somehow it was so very important to her that Callie liked her parents, and that her parents liked Callie.

Callie chuckled.

"That is not the name I usually go by, sir, but yes, I am Callie. And some people think I'm a big deal"

"Do you think you're a big deal?" Arizona's father asked. This was obviously the military man talking. And maybe the protective dad.

Arizona studied her girlfriend. Callie seemed unfazed.

"Dad" Arizona whined.

Callie looked at the blonde and then she looked back at the man standing in front of her.

"Oh," she then said "I _know_ I'm a big deal"

Arizona's father took a deep breath. Arizona froze. She wasn't sure that an unabashed show of power like that would go over well with her father.

But then Callie continued with the best possible answer.

"But only when it comes to business, sir. In all other aspects of this life, I'm probably a pretty uninteresting 'deal'"

Arizona's dad chuckled and patted Callie on the shoulder.

"Good answer, dear, good answer"

Three seconds passed and then Barbara came in from the kitchen at ordered everybody to sit down for dinner.

They ate in silence for a while before Barbara said "Tell us about your work, Callie"

Callie looked at Arizona. She wasn't quite sure of how much Arizona's parents knew about her and she wasn't sure how much she should share about her work and life.

Arizona smiled and nodded at her as if to say 'Just tell them'.

Callie cleared her throat.

"Well...uh...I...actually it's all about investments. For example, we go into neighborhoods that are in need of 'face lifts'. We invest in properties that then make a profit, and a part of that profit we put back into the neighborhoods by donating to organizations, infrastructure and so on. It's really about raising the value of different areas. The value brings money into the different subsidiaries and with them a percentage of the profit is turned around and used as...let's call it 'development help'"

Callie looked at Arizona's parents. They looked at her in awe.

"I'm sorry...it's not really that interesting" the latina said.

"Oh, no" Jasper said "It's very interesting, Callie. Tell me, who picks these 'areas'?"

"Well, I do" Callie said "Together with some of my closest advisers. In a city of 8 million people it's good to know people who know the different barrios...uh...neighborhoods. We always make an assessment of what each area needs; restaurants, sports clubs, family planning centers or something completely different. To make the areas more attractive for future residents, and to make them better for the people who already live there it's important to get a _feel_ of the places. I don't know...It's hard to explain. A lot of it is very big business, millions of dollars, but the rest is pure talking to the locals and figuring out what the actual needs are"

She paused for a second.

"Anyways, I like the feeling of walking down the street in a place that used to be dead or full of drug dealers and see that it's now actually blooming with cafés and art clubs and kindergartens"

The latina shrugged her shoulders "And then there's all the other stuff; the stock exchange, foreign investments, hotels in Dubai and so on"

The three other people at the table stared at her.

Callie felt enough at home to smile and say "Guys, it's a big business. I don't even know half of it, and really it's not all run by me. It's just my name on the stationary"

Arizona smiled at the brunette.

Callie looked at Jasper and said "Enough about me. What was it like working on the base for that many years?"

Jasper looked at Callie with something that looked like immense gratitude. He _loved_ talked about the army base, and it earned Callie points to ask about it.

Jasper started talking, and Barbara winked at Arizona to let her daughter know that Callie for sure had made 'the cut'.

After dinner, Arizona's mom helped them get set up in the guest room. The bed wasn't very big which made Callie warm inside. She looked forward to wrapping herself around the blonde.

Before leaving the room, Arizona's mom hovered a bit. Arizona could feel that the woman wanted to say something, but that she had a hard time getting it out.

"Mom?"

"Uhm…yeah…I…I just wanted to let you girls know that…uh…that we sleep in the next room….and that this…is an old house"

Then she turned around and left the room.

Arizona turned around and looked at Callie who was taking clothes out of her suitcase. The latina looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Old house?" Callie asked.

"What she means is 'You should know that the walls are thin and that we will hear you if you have loud sex'" Arizona said, and closed her eyes for a few seconds in embarrassment.

"Oh my God!" Callie laughed "She's as wonderfully awkward as my mom"

"Yeah, well, we'll see how wonderfully awkward you'll think it is when you realize that we will not be having sex in this house" Arizona deadpanned.

"Are you serious?" Callie said in disbelief.

"Dead serious" the blonde said and took Callie by the hand to lead her to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They had gone to bed late after looking through about a million photo albums. The couple fell asleep instantly and even though Callie woke up a few times during the night because the place was new to her, she felt very much at home at the Robbins' house.

Arizona's mom woke them up for breakfast at 7:30. Callie was a bit disoriented and looked at Arizona questioningly.

"Army hours" Arizona simply said "I'm surprised they let us sleep this long"

The blonde got out of bed and gathered some clothes. She was in panties and a tank top.

"Please don't put any more clothes on" Callie said with a husky voice "Come back to bed and let me help you out of what you're wearing"

Callie's voice went straight to Arizona's core. She looked at Callie. And then she shook her head to get rid of the naughty thoughts that were forming.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said with a firm voice, and then she was off to the bathroom.

Callie furrowed her brow. She could already feel a pool of arousal gather between her legs, and she couldn't believe that Arizona would leave her hanging.

She decided to get up and do something about it, so she stepped into the shower and smiled at a surprised Arizona.

"Callie, we can't…I don't feel comfortable…I mean…" Arizona couldn't stop thinking about the thin walls.

Callie put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not gonna touch you" the brunette said.

Arizona tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She knew Callie was up to something, but she didn't know what. The brunette simply put shower lotion in her hand and started rubbing it against her caramel colored skin.

She arched an eye brow at the blonde as if to say 'What?'

Arizona let go of a breath she'd been holding in and turned her back to Callie to rinse the last shampoo out of her hair.

A couple of seconds later, Arizona noticed that Callie's movements behind her had stopped. She turned around and was met with Callie's eyes. They were darker than dark and the latina was breathing heavily. Callie clenched her jaw when Arizona's eyes met hers.

Arizona looked down the latina's body and saw that Callie's hand was buried between the brunette's legs. Callie was touching herself.

Arizona opened her mouth to say something. To tell Callie to stop. To remind her that Arizona's parents were quite literally in the next room. But all that came out was "Callie…". And it was merely a whisper.

The blonde couldn't hold back.

"Let me" she whispered and pushed her hand underneath Callie's so that she was the one doing the rubbing instead of the latina.

Callie's head fell back, and she let her own hand snake its way down between the blonde's legs.

Arizona leaned her forehead on Callie's chest as they both panted as silently as they could.

They climaxed simultaneously, and as they came down from their high Arizona whispered "I told you, not in this house" with a shaky voice.

"I couldn't help it. You've been wiggling your ass against my front all night long. I was ready to explode"

Arizona smiled and looked at the brunette. She placed her lips on Callie's and kissed the latina so gently that Callie's heart shivered.

And then they heard Barbara yell from down the hall "Girls! Breakfast is getting cold"

They both giggled and hurried out of the shower to get ready.

As they were eating breakfast Arizona and Barbara chatted away. Jasper was reading the paper in the living room, and Callie was deeply invested in a stack of blueberry and chocolate pancakes.

"I see she likes our recipe, dear" Barbara said to Arizona and pointed at Callie.

"Do you know how to make these pancakes?" Callie said to the blonde in wonder.

"Uh, yeah" Arizona said.

"How come you've never made them then? They're delicious!"

"Because I didn't want you to get hooked. They're not that good for you, you know"

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona leaned in before she got a chance. The blonde grazed the edge of the latina's ear with her lips and whispered "No, I'm not calling you fat. And I love your curves. I _love_ them. But heart disease is a real thing"

Then she stood up straight and smiled at her mom like nothing had happened. Barbara laughed.

"I'm sorry, Callie. But I promise I'll make them any time you visit"

Callie smiled at the older woman, gave a satisfied nod, and pulled another pancake onto her plate in spite. Arizona winked at her.

"I was thinking about taking Callie for a walk around town. I want to show her the high school and so on. Is 'Penny's' still open?"

"Yes, you should stop there for lunch. Mandy works there now. She finally divorced John" Barbara said.

"Really? Good for her!"

"Yes. It was getting bad, dear. And when she filed for divorce he simply left town and didn't even look back. She's raising the kids alone now. And she's doing a great job. But it must be so hard for her" Barbare explained.

"We'll definitely stop by there for lunch"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a long refreshing walk around the small town, the two women walked into Penny's to have lunch. It was the town's only diner, and it looked like it hadn't been updated or renovated the last fifty years. But inside it smelled like heaven.

They picked a booth and sat down. They ordered and ate while Arizona talked about her childhood. Callie found her stories adorable and kept asking questions about everything.

When it became time to go, a new waitress came to their table to remove their plates. The woman looked at Arizona in surprise.

"Arizona?!"

"Mandy!"

Arizona got up and gave the other woman a big hug.

"It's been so long, Mandy!"

"I know!" Mandy said with a smile.

They exchanged 'How are yous' and then Arizona decided to ask about Mandy's abusive ex.

"Mom told me you divorced John?"

"Yeah" the woman said with a sigh "He started hurting the kids as well and I…I just couldn't let that happen…So I…I left him. And then he left town"

Arizona put a comforting hand on Mandy's shoulder.

"It's okay" the waitress said "I mean, at least I have this job, and I serve at The Wooden Cabin a few times a month. The tips are alright. And I'm back in school. So hopefully I can build something better for us"

"That sounds great, Mandy!" Arizona said "But it must be hard with the three little ones?"

"It is. We struggle…but we manage" the woman said with as much strength as she could muster "But, let's not talk about that. Let me hear about what you've been up to. I heard you moved to New York?"

"Uh…yeah" Arizona said. She turned to Callie and said "Mandy, this is Callie, my…girlfriend" Arizona got almost giddy when she used that term "And Callie, this is Mandy, my best friend from high school"

Mandy looked at Callie and blinked a few times. Then a large smile appeared on her face.

"So they were right! You _are_ with a woman?"

"They?" Callie mouthed to Arizona. It made the blonde smile.

"Yes, _they_ were right" Arizona laughed "I moved to New York for a job and I met this one" She winked at Callie.

"That's really great! Maybe you can tell me all about that sometime when Callie is not sitting right next to us?" Mandy asked with a large smile.

Arizona and Callie both laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I could do that" Arizona said "We are only in town until Christmas day, but I could call you when we get back to New York?"

"That would be great" Mandy said and nodded a few times. And then it dawned on her who Callie was. She looked at the latina.

"Callie Torres, right?" Mandy asked.

"Uh...yes" tha latina said.

Callie didn't know whether to be wary of what was going to come out of Mandy's mouth next or not. But there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you treating her right?" Mandy asked with a smile.

"You should probably ask Arizona that" Callie said and arched her eye brows.

Mandy turned to Arizona expectantly.

"Yes, Mandy, she treats me just fine" Arizona said with a laugh.

"Well good!" the waitress said.

Mandy got the check for them and as soon as she put it on the table, Callie grabbed it.

"I'll get this" the latina said and handed Mandy her credit card. Mandy turned the black Centurion American Express card around in her hand a few times as to figure out what was up and what was down, and then she took it to the cash register.

She brought back the receipt, and as Arizona and Mandy said their goodbyes, Callie added the tips.

She got up and handed Mandy the bill book as Arizona was getting their coats.

"This is not a mistake" Callie said to the waitress as she placed the bill book in Mandy's hand "Good luck in school!"

Then she got her coat from Arizona and they both left the diner, the blonde waving to her friend.

Less than an hour later Callie and Arizona were sitting in the living room with Barbara who was reading a book.

Arizona and Callie were just lounging. It was all very relaxed.

Then the phone rang. Barbara picked up but it was for Arizona. The blonde got up from the couch and took the receiver.

"Hey Mandy. What's up?"

There was a short silence.

"She did what?" the blonde then yelped.

Callie looked away. She felt like she'd gotten caught.

Arizona's conversation was short and ended with a "I'll make sure to tell her that. I'll call you later, Mandy"

The blonde hung up and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself.

"You gave her a 5000 dollar tip?" she asked as calmly as possible.

Callie didn't say anything.

"Callie!"

"It's for school!" Callie said "She works hard. But maybe she could use her other tips for something fun, activities with her kids for example, instead of tuition"

"Well, she can't accept it" Arizona said.

"What…why?" Callie asked.

"Because she has pride!" Arizona raised her voice.

"Girls, what seems to be the problem?" Barbara asked.

"Callie tipped Mandy. 5000 dollars" Arizona said without taking her eyes off the brunette.

"Oh…Wow!" Barbara said "Isn't that a bit much to tip for lunch?"

"Exactly!" Arizona said in a raised voice.

"Give me you phone, Arizona" Callie said "I'll call her"

Callie left the room with Arizona's phone and called Mandy. Fifteen minutes later she came back into the living room and put Arizona's phone down on the table.

"So?" Arizona said.

"So what?"

"So, will you take back the money?"

Callie looked at the blonde, and then she started laughing "No!"

"But…" the blonde started.

"I'm a business woman, Arizona. I talk to people about money for a living. Did you really think I'd just let her give me back the money. I want her to have it. I'm not taking it back"

"But…" Arizona tried again.

"We made an agreement instead"

"What agreement?" Arizona asked.

"She keeps the money and I _won't_ send her another 5000 every week" Callie joked.

Arizona's mouth fell open "You threatened her with that?"

"No, I didn't _threaten_ her, Arizona" Callie said "We made a deal"

The blonde looked at Callie questioningly.

"She accepts the gift and when she's done with school, she'll come work for me"

"Well…" Barbara cleared her throat "…that sounds like a pretty good deal. And I'm sure Mandy appreciates it!"

"Mom!" Arizona said and then turned back towards the brunette "Callie…you can't…out here…it's not like in New York"

"What do you mean?" Callie said "Are you trying to say that struggling people here are different than struggling people in New York?" She walked up to the blonde and put a hand on each of Arizona's shoulder.

"I like to help, okay baby? It's 5000 dollars. It's not like I bought her a house. Although, if that would be better, I could easily…"

"No!" Arizona yelped out "5000 dollars is enough. Please"

She looked at the latina and she tried to hold back the feeling of love that was swelling in her chest. She knew Callie didn't do things like this to show off. She did it because she genuinely cared. Arizona just needed to get used to it. And to not worry so much about how other people might take it. Clearly Mandy needed the money, and with Callie's persuasion skills she was sure that Mandy had ended up feeling like the right thing to do for herself and for her kids was to keep the money. And the promise of a job in New York would probably give Mandy the strength to keep working hard to get through school.

"Just…don't give any more money away on this trip, okay?" Arizona whispered.

"Okay" Callie said with a nod "I promise"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, but before she could relax completely, Callie opened her mouth again.

"I should probably tell you though, that I also called Tim, and that he is setting up a trip to Disneyland for Mandy and her kids"

"Oh, Callie…" Arizona whispered. But she didn't have any words. She just leaned in and kissed the latina.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After dinner the two women went for a walk. They ended up in the bleachers at the high school football field. It was freezing, but it was a clear night and none of them felt cold.

Arizona pulled out a small hipflask and handed it to Callie. The brunette looked at it and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Really, Arizona Robbins? You're trying to get me wasted in school?"

"Yeah, Callie Torres, that's exactly what I'm trying. Maybe you'll loosen up a bit so I can take advantage of you" Arizona winked at the latina as Callie took the flask and took a sip.

Callie scrunched her nose.

"What _is_ this?" she asked.

"Whatever I could steal out of my dad's liquor cabinet" the blonde responded and took a sip herself.

They sat in silence for a while, passing the flask back and forth between them.

"So, did you lose your virginity under these bleachers" Callie said with a cute smirk.

"No no, not here" Arizona chuckled.

"Where then?"

"Uhm…in a barrack at the base…"

"Really? With a soldier?"

"God no. They were too old for me. It happened with a friend from the base"

"And how old were you?" Callie leaned down to try to catch Arizona's gaze.

"We were both 14" the blonde said and looked directly at Callie with a shy smile.

"14? Wow! I had you pegged as a late bloomer" Callie looked impressed "Was it good?"

"It wasn't bad" Arizona chuckled again "But it wasn't the best either. He was sweet. And clumsy. And it was over pretty quickly"

They both laughed.

"How about you?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I was 17 the first time I slept with a guy, and it was horrible. Embarrassing and awkward. But it got better. I slept with a lot of guys the first two years after that. A lot"

"And then?"

"Then when I was 19 I slept with a woman for the first time"

"How did it happen?" Arizona was really curious.

The brunette took a big swig of the flask.

"Uh…I was at a party, and everybody was so drunk and stoned that I felt like maybe I was in over my head a little. This woman started talking to me, and we…uh…agreed to get out of there and go to her apartment instead. When we got there she was pretty open about what she wanted, and I just sort of went with it. She was older than me. And it was pretty great. I didn't really look back after that"

She looked at Arizona.

There was a short silence.

"I'm not looking back either" the blonde then said without breaking eye contact. She bit her lip.

Her statement and the look of surrender in her eyes nearly made Callie's heart explode. The latina leaned in and pressed her lips against Arizona's, the blonde's alcohol breath mixing with her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next evening they enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner with Arizona's parents, and before they went to bed, they built Callie's first ever snow man in the dark garden.

When Arizona walked into the guest room after having helped her mom load up the dishwasher, Callie was undressing in the dark, a faint ray of moonshine lighting up the curves of her body.

The sight made Arizona's heart race.

Callie turned around, only wearing panties.

"Hey" Callie said unaware of her effect on the blonde.

"Hey" Arizona breathed out.

Callie got into bed, put on her reading glasses and started going through a budget report.

Arizona didn't move and just simply stared at the latina. She loved to see Callie working.

A minute passed, and then Callie looked up from her papers.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there and stare all night?" Callie asked the blonde with a crooked smile and pulled back the covers to make room for her girlfriend.

"I have something for you" Arizona blurted out. She took three determined steps across the room and got a small package out of her suitcase.

Then she crawled onto the bed and sat down next to Callie.

She looked down at the package as if she was contemplating whether to actually give it to the brunette or not. And then she handed it Callie.

"It's not diamonds, but it's still from the heart" she said.

Callie reached out and took the gift. She looked at Arizona.

"Isn't this breaking the Christmas rules? I thought we had to wait till the morning?"

"I want you to have it now" the blonde simply said.

Callie started opening the gift without taking her eyes off Arizona.

When the wrapping paper had come off, a small black box was revealed.

Callie opened it and squinted her eyes as she looked at what was in it.

She lifted out a long gold chain with a flat, square pendant, and studied what was engraved into the pendant. It only took her 10 seconds to realize, and even though the blonde could tell that Callie knew, she confirmed it to the brunette in words.

"It's the outline of the floor plan of the apartment in Queens. Where you lived with your parents"

Callie stared at the pendant. The gold felt cool in her hand, but inside her body she was close to combustion. She couldn't look the blonde in the eyes. She was afraid that the softness of Arizona's features, the arch of her upper lip, and the warm look in her blue eyes would make her fall to pieces.

She swallowed thickly.

Billionaire Callie was tough. Everything she did was carefully directed. She hardly ever made a wrong move in business because she always _knew_ – by pure instinct – where to go and what to do.

The Callie who was in love with Arizona was also tough. But she had a softer side. A fragile side. A less collected side. And she had just been given the best and most meaningful present of her life. And the feelings it evoked were threatening to push her over the edge of tears.

She swallowed again.

"Thank you" she croaked "It's...I love it"

She finally gathered the courage to look up and meet Arizona's eyes.

The blonde gave her a loving smile.

It's what broke Callie.

The tears that escaped her eyes were burning hot against her skin, and she felt so much love in that moment.

Sitting in a small guestroom in the middle of nowhere in Nebraska with the amazing Arizona Robbins, she couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather spend Christmas night.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

When Arizona woke up the next morning, Callie was still asleep beside her. The blonde remembered how the gift had made Callie cry. How none of them had said anything after that, and how they had curled up together and fallen asleep listening to each other's' heart beats.

Arizona looked over at the latina.

The gold chain was around Callie's neck, and the pendant was lying on her left breast, close to her nipple.

It was vibrating with the beat of Callie's heart.

Arizona reached her arm across the brunette and placed her palm on Callie's perfect breast, the pendant now lodged in between Callie's and her own skin.

Callie started to stir, making the duvet travel down her body a little, exposing the hem of her black lace panties.

Arizona's breath hitched. She got up and positioned herself with her knees on either side of Callie's thighs and her hands on either side of Callie's breasts. Then she lowered her head and let her tongue run over one of Callie's nipples. The nipple responded immediately, tightening under her mouth.

Callie stirred again.

"Arizona?" came a husky and surprised voice.

Arizona took the brunette's other nipple between her teeth and bit down gently causing Callie to hiss.

Then the blonde let her tongue travel down to Callie's belly bottom, and from there to the hem of her panties.

Arizona looked up at the latina, tugged at the underwear, and bit her lip.

Callie opened her mouth and started a sentence "But…"

"Shhhh" Arizona shushed "Be very quiet"

The blonde pulled the panties down the brunette's soft, tanned legs.

As Callie was lying there, completely naked with only the golden chain around her neck, looking at Arizona with sleepy eyes full of expectation, Arizona thought she looked like a Greek goddess. Her skin had an almost golden shine, and the curves of her breasts, her waist and her hips made for total perfection.

Arizona ran her hand all the way up the inner side of Callie's thighs until she reached Callie's core. She ceremoniously placed two fingers on the latina's pubic mound.

"Spread your legs" the blonde whispered.

Callie slowly pulled her legs apart just enough for Arizona to be able to lower her head and run her tongue along Callie's folds.

"More" Arizona said and nudged Callie's legs further apart.

Callie watched as Arizona took two fingers into her mouth, leaving them glistening with moisture. She lowered them to Callie's opening and very, very slowly pushed them in.

While pushing back and forth slowly, the blonde returned to using her tongue.

The room was so quiet.

As Callie's walls started clenching, the latina held the golden pendant in her hand and closed her eyes. She managed to be almost silent, even when she came and her mind's eye exploded in colorful sprinkles.

Arizona crawled up the latina's body and laid down next to Callie.

"Merry Christmas" Arizona smiled at the latina who was slowly coming down from her high.

"Noooo, please don't say 'Merry Christmas' right after making me come, you dork" out-of-breath Callie jokingly scolded.

Arizona laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and the two women quickly covered themselves up.

Barbara peaked in and said "Merry Christmas, my dears! Breakfast will be ready soon"

"Merry Christmas, Barbara" Callie said and Arizona chimed in with a "Merry Christmas, mom. We'll be right out"

After breakfast, all four of them sat down in the living room and started exchanging gifts. Callie enjoyed seeing this side of Arizona. The daughter side.

Arizona didn't know that Callie had brought present for her parents. The latina had gotten Jasper season tickets for the Cornhuskers' games and Barbara a brunch for her and three of her friends at a nice restaurant called 'Boardwalk' in Omaha.

It made Arizona feel bad for not having sent anything to Mrs. Torres in Mexico.

"It's okay. We don't usually open presents till the 6th of January, so you still have time" Callie chuckled.

Callie was on the couch, and Arizona was sitting on the floor in between her legs. All of a sudden Arizona felt Callie patting her on the shoulder with something. It was an envelope.

She smiled at the latina and took the envelope out of her hand.

"Is this a picture of you?" she winked at Callie.

The brunette simply smiled.

Arizona opened the envelope and pulled out the card it held.

She read what it said.

"Is…is this…is this a greeting from the actual Ben and Jerry of Ben & Jerry's?" she stuttered.

"Well, yeah" the brunette said matter-of-factly "I thought we could drive up to Vermont and get you some fresh made ice cream. Ben was a friend of my dad's. He'll make sure we get a tour of a factory. And as many taste samples as you can handle"

Arizona was all smiles. She got up and straddled Callie's lap, facing the brunette.

"Thank you – I'd love to go to Vermont with you!"

She gave Callie a kiss and threw the latina a radiant smile.

The latina arched an eye brow.

"You don't really care if I come or not, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not really" Arizona said "I'll be too busy eating ice cream to notice if you're there or not"

They both laughed and so did Barbara and Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

In the early afternoon they all said their goodbyes, and Callie and Arizona drove to the airport. The trip back to New York was uneventful and didn't feel too long. It was pretty dark when Tim picked them up at the airport though, and they were both tired.

When they stepped into their apartment in The Mazatlán Callie seemed happy – almost giddy.

"Good to be home?" Arizona smiled at the latina.

"Yeah. Good to be home" Callie said and nodded slowly.

She studied the blonde for a few seconds.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah"

"Your Christmas present is waiting for you in the bedroom"

"My present? But you already gave me a present" the blonde argued.

"You didn't think ice cream was your real Christmas present, did you?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah" Arizona said in all honesty.

"It really doesn't take a lot to keep you happy" Callie said and shook her head with a smile.

Arizona chuckled.

"Now go see what it is" Callie said and pointed to the bedroom.

Arizona walked to the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

On the bed were three boxes. A very small one, and two larger ones the size of shoe boxes.

The blonde looked back at Callie.

"All for me?" she asked.

Callie nodded.

"Which one do I open first?" she asked.

"Whichever" the latina responded.

Arizona approached the bed and sat down. She looked at the boxes and bit her lower lip. Then she picked up the one that was closest to her and opened it.

She pulled out the content at put it on the bed in front of her.

It was lingerie. Sexy, sexy lingerie.

She looked up at Callie who wiggled an eye brow at her, and then she looked back at the laces in her hand, letting her fingers run over intricate hand stitched patterns.

She knew very well what her wearing this lingerie would do for Callie. And she knew very well what Callie would do to her while she was wearing this lingerie. The thought made her heart skip a beat.

"So, this is actually a present for you?" Arizona jokingly said.

"You could say that" Callie smiled.

Arizona grabbed the next box, leaving the smallest one for last.

The box was very light, and when she opened it, it was full of black silk paper. She took the paper out, and let her shoulders fall when she saw what was at the bottom of the box.

"Callie…"

Callie rushed over to her.

"It's not…I…I just…I want you to have it in case you get in trouble…okay? For emergencies, I mean"

Arizona lifted a black credit card out of the box. It had her name on it.

"Callie…I have my own money for emergencies. Please…I can't take this…"

"Arizona…"

"I mean it, Callie, I…I can't…" The blonde looked at the latina with dark eyes. She could not walk around with Callie's fortune in her pocket like that. She didn't need it. She could hold her own.

Callie clenched her jaw.

She wanted Arizona to know. To know that there was nothing she didn't trust her with. Nothing she wouldn't share with her. But she couldn't say the words. It was too soon.

"Okay" the brunette said and nodded.

Arizona handed her the card, and she put it in her pocket thinking that there would come a day when everything that was hers would also have Arizona's name on it.

"Open the last one" Callie said.

Arizona studied her for a moment. She knew that Callie was good at hiding the processing that was going on in her head.

Then the blonde opened the smallest of the boxes. When she saw what was in it she smiled which made Callie breathe out a sigh of relief.

It was a white gold necklace with a small diamond-encrusted heart pendant.

"I love it" the blonde whispered. She looked up at Callie "Thank you, Callie. Thank you!"

Callie stepped over, took the necklace, and placed it around Arizona's neck.

She leaned down and kissed the blonde below the ear, and Arizona leaned back into her embrace, the credit card no longer on any of their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Next day Arizona worked a long shift, and Callie had back to back meetings all day long. When Arizona stepped out into the hospital parking lot she was so very happy that she had accepted Callie's offer to have Tim pick her up after work.

She walked over to the black car and was happy to see Tim's smile.

"Ms. Robbins" he said and opened the door for her.

She got in.

As Tim was waiting for traffic to pass so he could pull out into the busy Manhattan streets, he looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"I like the new necklace" he said and winked at her.

Arizona liked Tim. He was probably the only one she knew who was as caring and protective as Callie. He had obviously known about the necklace before Callie gave it to her.

"Yeah" she breathed out "It's beautiful"

He smiled.

"And the card…" he then continued while looking straight ahead "Ms. Torres spent a whole day setting up the account and picking the font for your name. She seemed so happy" Tim babbled on about the wonders of Callie's credit card gift until he saw Arizona's face in the rearview mirror. Her turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, OH!" he then said "You…you didn't want the card?"

"No" Arizona said "I…I make my own money, Tim. I don't need her money. She's paying for enough already"

Tim put the car in reverse, backed into a parking spot, and turned off the engine.

Arizona looked at him questioningly. He took a deep breath.

"It's not about the money, Ms. Robbins" he said "It's about love. She loves you and that's why she wants you to have the card. It gives her the security of knowing that you will be safe. That you'll have what you need. That you don't have to worry. It may sound weird, but to her it's the ultimate trust. The ultimate love. People try to screw her over for money all the time. It makes her feel betrayed. With you she feels safe. Safe enough to share. She doesn't have to keep things from you in fear of you taking advantage. She knows you won't"

Arizona looked at Tim.

He shook his head.

"Ms. Robbins, take the card. Keep it in your pocket. Nobody says you have to go and buy all of 5th Avenue with it. It could simply be one of the strings on your parachute"

Arizona grabbed the heart pendant hanging around her neck and nodded slowly.

Then Tim started the engine and took her to The Mazatlán.

It was 12:30 when the blonde walked out of the elevator and into the apartment at The Mazatlán. She knew Callie would be in bed by now so she walked directly to the bedroom.

The latina was sprawled out on the bed, the covers only covering the lower part of her legs. She was wearing boy shorts and a tank top, and she looked so sweet and peaceful that Arizona could do nothing but watch her for a few minutes.

Then she went over to Callie's side of the bed and sat down next to the latina.

"Callie, baby, wake up" she said in a soft voice.

Callie stirred a bit and then sat up, startled at Arizona's presence, her dark tousled hair making her look so effortlessly sexy and adorable that Arizona didn't understand why she hadn't fallen crazily in love with Callie the very first time she met her.

"Are you okay?" Callie said sleepily.

"I get it" Arizona said "I get that it's not about the money. I'll…I'll keep the card. It'll be…a string on my parachute"

Callie tried to focus on the blonde. It took her mind a second to realize what Arizona's words were about.

Then the latina smiled "Really?"

Arizona nodded "Yes"

"That makes me very happy" the brunette said.

Arizona got up, looked down at Callie and nodded again – this time with a small smile, and then she left the side of the bed to go and shower.

As Arizona was walking into the bathroom, Callie said "Arizona?"

The blonde turned around and looked at the latina.

"It's never about the money. Okay?"

"Okay" Arizona whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

New year's eve came and passed. Arizona and Callie welcomed the new year at a party with Arizona's colleagues, in which Callie was properly introduced to everybody as Arizona's girlfriend.

The first month of the new year was full of work for the two women, and since Arizona started her new research project, she spent a lot of evenings in the lab.

In the morning of the first Saturday of February when both Callie and Arizona were off work, they were lounging around at their apartment.

Arizona was talking to her mom on Facetime. Callie enjoyed their light chatter as she prepared for a meeting she had planned for later in the day.

She wasn't paying any special attention to what was being said, but one specific question made her look up from her papers.

"What are you doing for your birthday, dear?"

"Nothing, mom…You know I'm not big on celebrating my birthday"

"Oh, I know, dear. I just thought that maybe now…with Callie and all…that you'd have some plans…or something"

"Nope, no plans, mom"

The blonde quickly started talking about something else.

When she finished the Facetime conversation, Callie sat down next to her.

"So, no plans for your birthday, huh?" the brunette asked.

"Callie, I don't…I don't usually celebrate. I just don't care much for birthdays"

"Why not?"

"I just...you know...why?"

"Because I've been planning on celebrating you. So to _not_ do that, I need you to give me a really good reason" Callie smiled.

Arizona looked down.

"I probably don't have a great reason...I just...hate surprise parties. I don't like all the attention. I want the day to just pass. No fuss. The same goes for Valentine's Day"

"No presents?"

"No presents"

"Okay" Callie simply said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah" Callie said and smiled "If you don't want to do anything special for your birthday or Valentine's Day, then we won't do anything special. But let me just tell you that _I_ expect to be celebrated on my birthday. Not by lots of people. But by you"

Arizona looked at the latina and smiled.

"That...that sounds like a wonderful deal!" Arizona said with relief. She'd been a bit worried that Callie would pull out the big guns.

"So" Callie said "No celebration on February 14th and 18th, but dinner in town on February 29th?"

"Exactly" the blonde said.

"Good"

Callie had something up her sleeve, but she wasn't going to disrespect Arizona's wishes.

When the 18th of February rolled around, she simply gave Arizona a sweet birthday kiss before the blonde went off to work.

Arizona had a pretty uneventful day, and when she came back home, Callie had ordered pizza and set up the newest episodes of 'Orange is the New Black'. When Arizona saw the pizza on the coffee table and what was waiting on the TV screen, she smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. It was for her, but not an excessive celebration. She loved Callie for not going overboard.

They watched a few episodes of the show, and then Arizona almost fell asleep with her head in Callie's lap. The latina carried her to bed, and when Callie pulled the covers over her and gave her a soft kiss, Arizona thought to herself that it had been the most perfect birthday in years.

A week and a half later when it was Callie's birthday, the blonde served her blueberry and chocolate pancakes in bed. Before Callie left for the first meeting of the day, the blonde got her so riled up by strutting around in panties and a short top that the brunette had a really hard time leaving the apartment.

"Me and my panties will be here when we get back from dinner tonight" Arizona told her. It made Callie swallow thickly.

When they got home from Callie's birthday dinner late in the evening, Arizona was ready to give Callie her present.

She poured two glasses of wine, sat down on the couch with Callie, and handed the latina a card.

"You can open this while I go into the bedroom for a second"

Callie raised her eye brows and took the card.

Arizona disappeared into the bedroom, and the latina opened the card and started reading.

The card read 'My dearest Calliope, Since your birthday only rolls around every fourth year, I thought I'd give you something special XOXOXO'

Arizona came back out into the living room. She was now wearing nothing but the lingerie she got from Callie for Christmas, and she looked hot! Callie almost gasped when she saw the blonde.

Arizona looked at Callie for a few seconds before she started speaking.

"We've known each other for almost a year, and it's been good. Very good. Amazing actually" The blonde paused "I'm talking about the sex by the way"

Callie leaned her head back a little while looking at the blonde, and her lips pulled into a small smug smile.

"But I feel like sometimes you hold back. With me...with my body…because you think I won't want to do…certain things. I...I want you to do what you please tonight. Do you understand what I mean?"

Callie swallowed and blinked rapidly. She knew exactly what Arizona meant.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the blonde. She let her hands run up and down Arizona's sides, grazing her skin, and sometimes pulling slightly at the lingerie.

Arizona's outfit was created for one thing only; sex.

Callie stood still as Arizona undressed her. When the brunette was completely naked, Arizona pulled the harness up Callie's legs, fastened it, and placed the strap-on in it. She pushed Callie back until the latina sat down on the couch, holding the strap-op with her hand.

Callie looked up at the blonde, and Arizona didn't wait long to straddle Callie's lap, and begin a slow lap dance. She kept eye contact with the latina as she, every other time she bent her legs, let her core grind against the toy.

Callie was beyond aroused, and she had a hard time focusing when Arizona stopped moving above her and instead kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me what to do" the blonde said.

Callie loved the sexual powerplay, and Arizona loved to see what it did to the latina.

A few weeks earlier when the blonde had gotten out of bed on a Saturday morning, Callie had asked her to not put on any other clothes than the panties and the bra she had put on after showering. All day Arizona had walked around in her underwear while Callie was fully dressed. It had created a delicious sexual tension, and before dinner time Arizona had been so wet that she'd had to take off her soaking underwear. Callie didn't let her put new underwear on which meant that Arizona was forced to be naked for the rest of the day.

The day had then culminated in a two hour long sex session where Callie had given Arizona the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

The blonde could not believe how absolutely arousing it was when Callie was as dominating in the bedroom as she was in her business affairs.

And now, sitting on the couch, Callie was so immensely turned on that she could barely form words, but she knew that this build up was a part of the pleasure.

"Take it in your mouth" she said and tipped the strap-on forward towards the blonde with her hand.

Arizona looked at her and bit her lower lip.

She leaned in, ran her tongue from the base of the strap-op to the top, and slowly let her lips glide over the head.

Callie's breath hitched at the thought of how this would feel if she had been a man. Hell, she thought this probably felt better!

She watched as Arizona licked and sucked the strap-on, and it nearly made her core explode.

After a few minutes, Arizona stopped and brought a hand to her own folds.

"Shit, Callie, I'm so wet" she said with a whimper.

Her words almost made Callie pass out.

**(Warning: If you do not wish to read about anal sex, please skip the last part of this chapter)**

The latina got up, grabbed Arizona's hand, and took the blonde to the bedroom. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Arizona bent over the side of the bed while looking back over her shoulder at Callie. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue.

Callie blinked a few times.

She took a step closer, pulled down Arizona's black lace panties and inserted two fingers into Arizona's wet vagina. She pushed in and out of the blonde for a while, earning her whimper after whimper from the blonde. Then she pulled out and gathered moisture from Arizona's folds with her fingers. She brought the fingers to Arizona's anus, and slowly penetrated the blonde with one and then two fingers.

"Fuck" Arizona breathed out "I think I'm gonna come...Callie..."

Callie smiled. She pushed her fingers in and out of Arizona's opening a few times while at the same time collecting more moisture and rubbing it on the toy with her other hand. Arizona was dripping wet.

She then pulled her fingers out, leaned the glistening head of the toy against Arizona's anus, and took a couple of quick breaths.

"I've never done this before" she confessed.

"I'll be your first" Arizona breathed out "And your last"

Callie very slowly pressed the tip of the strap-op into Arizona's opening. Arizona gasped, and reached an arm back to place it on Callie's abdomen. Not to push back the brunette but to get a feel of Callie's movements.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes" Arizona panted.

Callie pushed the strap-op in a bit further, and then pulled it almost all the way out again. She did this a couple of times, every time pushing in further, until the strap-on was buried in Arizona's ass.

The dimples on Arizona's lower back, the way Arizona was biting her left fist, and how amazing it felt to _have_ Arizona like this became all Callie focused on as she pushed the toy in and out of the blonde.

She watched how Arizona reached down to touch herself, and the feeling it elicited in her core made it hard for her to control her thrusts.

The sounds Arizona was making made Callie come before the blonde did, but the blonde wasn't far behind.

Callie fell forward and whimpered before she slowly pulled out, quickly took off the harness and fell on the bed next to Arizona.

They were both panting with excitement and shyness. The experience being new to both of them.

Callie had to take some really deep breaths to steady her heart. She felt like the last half hour had been a dream. A naughty, sexy dream.

"That was...that was a surprise" she said.

"I'm glad I know how to surprise you" Arizona said. She leaned in and playfully nipping at Callie's nipple "Now please come wash me, birthday girl"

The blonde got up and walked towards the bathroom. Callie quickly followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Two months later Arizona was fed up with New York. The couple were eating at the breakfast bar, and the blonde was being awfully quiet. She needed at break from the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple.

"I'm so tired of the city" she said.

"Really?" Callie asked in disbelief. She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of New York.

"I need some air" Arizona whined "I've been cooped up in the lab for God knows how long. I just need a break"

"Well, then let's take a break" Callie said "I can take some days off later this month and we can take a trip down south. The weather is nice down there now"

"God, that sounds good!" Arizona said and smiled.

Two weeks later they flew to Norfolk, Virginia and were gonna rent a car from there.

Somehow Arizona managed to forget her purse on board Callie's plane, which was now headed back to New York.

She didn't realize until they were about to walk up to the rental car booth though.

"Shit!" she said "I wanted to be the cool travel buddy who took care of getting the car" she said with a pout.

Callie just chuckled and reached into her own purse.

"No wait!" Arizona said. She bent over, dug into her suitcase and pulled out the black credit card Callie had given her for Christmas.

"Can we pretend this is my credit card?" she asked.

"It _is_ your credit card" Callie said.

"No, I mean..." the blonde started, but then all of a sudden she didn't feel like any of it mattered "Okay, whatever, but let me at least be then one to handle the booking. You did say it was for emergencies, right? Like when I'm so excited about going away with you that I forget all about my purse?" she asked the latina.

"Yeah" Callie chuckled.

"Great! What is the credit limit on this anyways?" Arizona asked as she started to walk towards the booth "High enough to pay for the car with it?"

Callie blinked. She didn't know if Arizona was joking.

"Ten..." she said.

"Ten thousand?!" Arizona blurted out "Well, that should be _more_ than enough" She smiled and turned to walk to the EuropCar counter.

"...million" Callie finished.

Arizona stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around towards the brunette.

"WHAT?"

"Arizona..."

"TEN..." Arizona started in a loud voice that she lowered when she took a step closer to the brunette "...million dollars?"

"Well...yeah" the latina simply said.

Arizona stared at Callie. And then she stared at the black card in her hand. Tim really hadn't been kidding when he talked about buying all of 5th Avenue.

Arizona swallowed, collected herself, nodded, and then started walking over towards the counter.

"Arizona?"

Arizona turned around.

"Mercedes, please" the latina said.

Arizona looked down at the card in her hand again. She was not very good at spending money. She wasn't cheap. At all. She had just been raised into being sensible about her finances. And renting the most expensive car was something she'd never ever considered.

The EuropCar guy brought them the car. It was a brand new Mercedes S-Class Coupe. He handed the keys to Arizona and as he left, she passed them on to Callie.

"You drive. I need time to process the amount they charged for this car"

Callie laughed.

Then they loaded their bags into the car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Callie had rented a bungalow in Kill Devil Hills, a small town on a barrier island off the coast of North Carolina. When they arrived at the house and got out of the car, Arizona smiled. She could feel the fresh ocean air filling up her lungs, and the sight of wide beaches instead of the skyscrapers she was surrounded by in New York made her feel instantly relaxed.

They walked up the outer stairs of the house, and when Callie opened the front door, they stepped into a beautiful living room with a panoramic view of the beach and ocean. It was gorgeous. And because it was a bit off season, the beach seemed invitingly deserted and ready for them to go for a walk.

They quickly unpacked and then they went outside. It was fairly warm compared to New York, and Arizona opened her white shirt, sporting a tight tank top. She rolled up her pant bottoms and took off her Vans loafers.

Callie watched her.

"You're pretty beach savvy for someone who grew up as far from the ocean as humanly possible" she then said jokingly.

Arizona shrugged her shoulder and lifted an eye brow.

"Well, I've watched a lot of movies about suntanned latinas in Mexican beach towns, so I've picked up a bit of knowledge over the years"

Callie chuckled, slapped the blonde's ass and said "Then let's see if you know how to run in sand" And then the brunette took off towards the water.

Arizona watched Callie for a few seconds before she started running herself. Callie looked so free, and on this beach there was absolutely no big business about her. She wore white slacks and a lose red top that fell over one shoulder, exposing a black bra strap and a tanned shoulder that had small freckles you could only see if you were within kissing distance of her skin.

They reached the surf at the same time and gazed out over the water. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and looked at the brunette. Callie smiled at her. A radiant smile made even more miraculous by the afternoon sun.

This was happiness.

They walked on the beach for about an hour and then returned to the house.

Callie had, of course, made sure the house was stocked with food, so they cooked a nice dinner and ate in front of the large windows so they could see the sun set on the water.

Callie couldn't believe her luck. Red wine, a sunset, and a smiling Arizona.

After dinner they continued drinking wine on the couch, still with a view of the moon lit ocean.

At around midnight Callie stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt in front of Arizona. The blonde smiled up at her.

Callie dropped her clothes on the floor, sat back down on the couch in her bra and panties, and motioned for Arizona to follow her lead.

Arizona took off her clothes, and before she had a chance to sit down next to Callie, the latina had pulled her in and made her straddle the brunette's legs.

Arizona laughed. She could feel the red wine making her warm all over. And she could also feel Callie's soft hands running up and down her sides.

"I took my clothes off. What do you want from me now?" Arizona chuckled.

"Not much" Callie laughed "I just thought that maybe you could do a little lap dance"

"There's no music" Arizona said and kissed Callie's nose. She leaned her forehead against the latina's.

The mood was light, and they were both so relaxed. There was no rush.

Callie pulled her head back a little and reached for a remote control on the side table. She pushed a button, and music started playing. It was a slow song, but it had a steady beat. Perfect for a sexy dance.

The latina arched an eye brow as to say 'Problem solved!' and kissed the blonde with a smile. Arizona was also smiling, and a laugh that was threatening to escape her mouth, made her hum against Callie's lips.

"Very smoothe" she whispered as she slowly lifted herself up from Callie's lap.

She had no problem being naked in front of the latina. Callie had absolutely no inhibitions about her own body, and somehow that bodily confidence had copied itself into Arizona as well.

Arizona slowly opened her bra and let it drop to the ground while moving to the rhythm of the song.

She walked very close to Callie and then turned around so that Callie had a nice view of her lace covered ass. Callie reached out a hand to touch the hem of the blonde's panties, but Arizona nudged the hand away. Then she did a few very sexy hip rolls while looking back at the latina over her shoulder.

The blonde could _move_, and Callie loved it when she did.

Arizona turned around without stopping the movements of her hips. Just like she sometimes did when she conducted business, Callie looked like a mob boss sitting on the couch. A very sexy mob boss. Wearing only a bra and panties. And the way she stared at Arizona almost made the blonde tremble with lust for the latina.

She straddled Callie's lap and started grinding down on Callie's thighs.

The show became too much for Callie to be able to hold back. She put her hand down her own panties and started rubbing herself while watching the blonde.

"You like what you see?" Arizona whispered.

"Yeah" Callie's voice, deep with arousal, vibrated through Arizona's core.

Callie could tell from the wetness Arizona was leaving on her thighs, that the blonde was ready to be touched.

Arizona did one last dip onto Callie, and then the latina grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her down on the large couch.

Callie pulled Arizona's panties off and had her head between the blonde's legs before Arizona could count to three, and the feeling of Callie's tongue on her clit made her tilt her head towards the ceiling and grab Callie's hair.

Arizona looked down. She could see that Callie was touching herself while eating her out, and it made Arizona's mouth water with want.

She moved her hips in circles, pushing her pubic mound forward in continuous rolls. And she whimpered every time Callie's tongue flipped across her clit.

Callie stopped what she was doing and pulled her head back a bit.

"Shit, Arizona, the way you move...it's...fuck..."

Arizona pushed Callie's head back between her legs, and pushed her clit back into Callie's mouth, an action that made Callie close her eyes because she could barely handle the blonde's sexiness.

Tasting and watching Arizona very quickly led Callie towards the edge, and she had to concentrate hard to be able to minister her tongue movements so they would benefit Arizona. When she could tell that the muscles of Arizona's lower abdomen started twitching and the blonde opened her mouth in a silent moan, Callie also let go.

It took them a while to rise to the surface again, and they only did so because the room was starting to feel a bit cold.

Callie got up, cupping her own mound and folds with her hand as to hold the moisture in. When she lowered her hand, strings of fluid were hanging between her slid and her fingers.

Arizona laughed.

"That good, huh?"

Callie looked up from her hand with a smile.

"Yeah, that good"

"If we continue like this, we'll have to get the owners a new sofa" Arizona said as she stood up, pulled a lose strand of wavy dark hair behind Callie's ear, and gave the latina a soft kiss.

"It'll be worth it" Callie said with a smirk "and you know it"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

They stayed in Kill Devil Hills for 3 days, doing nothing more than going for walks, eating great food and being naked. It was what they both needed.

Then they packed up and drove south without a plan, slept in a small town motel on the way which was a new experience to Callie, and then they decided to head to Atlanta, Georgia simply because none of them had ever been there.

When they arrived in Atlanta, Callie insisted that they should stay at the Ritz-Carlton. Arizona didn't complain about it because she had gotten her way with the motel the night before.

After they checked into the hotel, they went for a walk around the historic district. They visited The Martin Luther King Jr Birth Home and then had an early dinner.

Only a few people recognized Callie, and Arizona noticed that the lack of attention was a real relief to the brunette.

They stayed in the city for two days before driving back east towards Columbia, South Carolina, which was where they had agreed for Tim to pick them up on the plane.

They were about two hours outside of Atlanta, driving on small charming roads to avoid highway fatigue and to enjoy the landscape.

They got hungry for lunch, and stopped by the first roadside restaurant they encountered. It was the first remotely populated area they had seen for miles, and the place only really consisted of the restaurant and a gas station.

They parked the car and went inside the restaurant.

They ordered food, and as their meal arrived, Callie's phone rang. The latina looked surprised. As if the call had burst her perfect vacation bubble. She picked up though. With a "Sí?"

It was obviously a family member at the other end, because Callie engaged in a lighthearted chatter in Spanish.

When the brunette hung up she said "Rico, Anna, and the little one say hi"

"Thanks" Arizona smiled.

And then they both heard the words 'Goddamn Mexican' spoken with disdain right behind Callie.

Callie let out a breath and closed her eyes. Her back was to the person who said the words, but she could smell the trouble already. It was a man and he was not alone.

The guy walked up to their table with a group of three other guys who were giggling like school girls.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen" Callie simply said as she took a bite of her bread. She didn't look at the guys, and she was hoping Arizona didn't either.

The 'leader of the pack' looked Callie up and down, noticing Callie's gold Rolex and her tailored outfit.

"A rich Mexican? I can't believe my eyes. You should know though, that all your fucking money doesn't change the fact that you're nothing but a fucking fence-hopper. This is North America. And you don't belong here, bean-eater" the guy spat out.

Arizona gasped and moved to get out of her seat and say something to him. Callie grabbed her sleeve and held her back.

"You and your little spic friend here should hurry on up and get out of here" the guy said to Arizona.

It was clear that he wanted a reaction out of Callie.

Callie put down her fork, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and got up. She was about an inch taller than the guy which clearly surprised him. She walked very close to him. Their heads were almost touching.

"Or what?" the latina growled.

"Callie..." Arizona said. The blonde knew that Callie was strong, but she didn't know if Callie would be strong enough to take on this guy.

"Or I'll kick your Mexican ass back to where you came from" the man said.

"Really?" Callie said slowly and with a low voice.

The man lifted his arm to touch Callie and he managed to get out a "Real..." Before he was interrupted by Callie's hand grabbing his crotch. It took him by surprise that she went for his genitals, and he was immediately in obvious pain. Callie didn't let go.

"Move and you lose your dick" Callie hissed "I'm fucking serious"

She leaned in close and said "I'll pull that fucking thing right off. You see, us Mexicans are a bunch of inbred crazy bastards, and we don't have much to lose, so maybe you should ask yourself how much _you're_ ready to lose"

The guy's friends had pulled back a little. Not because they were scared of Callie, who they would easily be able to take down between the three of them, but because their friend's little show now seemed a bit ridiculous.

They didn't want to cause trouble, and they certainly hadn't had in mind going as far as to threaten the two women with violence.

Callie's grip tightened and the guy sweated profusely.

He didn't want to surrender, but pretty soon he wouldn't have any other choice. Callie seemed dead serious.

"Please apologize to the lady here..." Callie said and pointed to Arizona "...or I swear to God, I will pop one of your balls"

"S...sorry" the man managed to get out.

"Sorry what?!" Callie whispered.

"Sorry, ma'am"

He now had tears in his eyes from the pain Callie was causing.

Callie pushed him back, letting go of him. He fell backwards against a table.

"Mexico _is_ North America, you fucking moron! Go back to school!" Callie said with so much rage it made ice cold winds run down Arizona's back.

The guy limped backwards towards the door, and his friends soon followed him outside.

Callie looked around and clenched her jaw. She felt like she was in a haze.

The restaurant was quiet and all the other customers were looking at her.

She adjusted her jacket and went to the bar to pay for their food.

Arizona could see the guy being helped into a car by his buddies.

Callie took one last look around the place before she turned around as if to imprint the place in her memory. Then she held the door for Arizona, and the two women made their way to their car.

They got into the vehicle, and Callie drove them a few miles down the road. In silence. Then she pulled the car into a gravel side road, stopped the car, got out, stood by the side of the road for a couple of seconds and then yelled "SHIT!...SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Arizona had never in her life been the witness of such a blatant racist episode and she was pretty shocked to say the least. She couldn't believe how Callie had kept her cool. And now she witnessed how the cool dissolved.

She got out of the car and walked over to Callie who was holding her own palms against her chest to steady herself, a few tears of rage running down her cheeks.

The blonde didn't know what to say.

Instead of saying anything, she walked to the car and got a clean set of clothes out of Callie's suitcase.

She undressed the brunette and dressed her again ceremoniously, in silence and at the side of the deserted road, and finally she washed Callie's hands with disinfectant wipes.

Through it all, Callie just stood there saying nothing and looking straight ahead.

Arizona took the clothes that had been soiled by the man's venom spewing and threw them in the trunk.

It was all she knew to do.

When she slammed the trunk shut and walked back towards Callie, the brunette was looking into her eyes.

She cupped Callie's face with both hands and let her thumbs run over the latina's salt-stained cheeks.

"Let's go home" Arizona whispered.

Callie swallowed and nodded slowly.

The brunette got into the passenger seat, and Arizona drove them to Columbia. None of them said a word.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

It wasn't until they reached the apartment at The Mazatlán that Callie finally spoke. She had slept for most of the flight, while Arizona had told Tim about their trip. Arizona's soft voice telling Tim about the beaches surrounding Kill Devil Hills was what finally steadied Callie's heart rhythm and made it possible for her to doze off.

And now she was in their kitchen at the hotel, drinking a glass of water while looking at Arizona who was standing right across the breakfast bar, looking back at her. She put the glass down.

"I'm...I'm sorry you had to witness that. Earlier" the latina said.

"Callie...don't you dare apologize!"

"Arizona…I just…I just don't want to talk about it, okay. Can we forget it even happened?" Callie almost whispered.

The look on Callie's face broke Arizona's heart. She looked like she'd taken a beating, and as the latina unbuttoned the shirt that Arizona so carefully had dressed her in earlier Arizona thought she saw something in Callie. Maybe a glimpse of Callie as an immigrant child?

"Of course" Arizona said "Of course"

Callie nodded in gratitude and managed a small smile.

They got ready for bed in silence. Arizona put on a pyjama top and sat at the foot of the bed, sneaking a peak through the bathroom door at Callie who was in front of the bathroom mirror combing her long hair. It was the blonde's secret ritual. Whenever she could, she'd place herself exactly in that spot and watch Callie comb her hair before bed time.

Callie came into the room. She was wearing an old Yankees t-shirt that made her look adorable. Her long tanned legs looked so shiny and soft, and Arizona thought to herself that she couldn't understand why nobody had ever had the idea of putting Callie in a fashion magazine. Her legs alone would do the job. And the rest of her body, her beautiful, beautiful body, would simply be an added bonus.

They got under the covers, and Callie pulled Arizona close.

They were face to face, and Callie was grazing one of Arizona's curls with a fingertip.

"Do you ever think about it?" the latina then asked.

"About what?"

"About us. You with your English, Scottish, German, and Scandinavian roots and me with…well my lineage of Pablos and Juans"

Arizona wasn't afraid that she was going to say something wrong. She just wanted to make sure that she got out everything she felt for Callie without babbling. So she took a few seconds to gather everything in her head.

"The truth is, I do think about it, Callie. I think about it when you put on that song you really like that I know Rico got you hooked on. The one that mixes traditional Mexican music with a club beat… You…uh…you move your hips in a certain way when you listen to that one" Arizona swallowed at the thought of Callie moving her hips "And you always listen to it when you're cooking. And you cook amazing, amazing Mexican food. I know you say that your mom helps you over Facetime, but I think cooking is just an excuse for you to call her and I love that you guys bond over sauces and taquitos" Arizona winked at Callie "I think about it when you make those…uh…what do you call them? 'Chiles'? With the meat and the spices. And that you always use the Spanish words for the ingredients even though I don't understand what they mean. I think about it when you come home from a business trip to San Diego and you've been speaking Spanish for five days straight, so you walk around here speaking Spanglish and singing Maná songs in the shower. I am _crazy_ about the fact that you have a lineage of Pablos and Juans. They gave you your hard work ethics, your sense of family, your strength. And they gave you your dark eyes and your soft skin and your lips and your hair, and everything else that I find absolutely miraculous"

Arizona reached out a hand and let it run through Callie's dark waves.

"You watch me when I comb it" Callie said.

Arizona blushed "I _do_ watch you when you comb it and I thought I was the only one who knew that" Arizona gave the latina a shy smile.

"I like it. I sometimes wait for a few seconds until I know you're there before I start. It's my favorite de-stressing moment of the day" Callie confessed.

"Mine too" Arizona whispered.

"Make love to me, baby" Callie then said. The latina looked completely disarmed, and her words made Arizona shake with love and absolute devotion for Callie.

Arizona didn't hesitate. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Callie's. Then she reached her hand down between the latina's legs and held it – as if protecting Callie – over the latina's sex while she gently let her tongue slip into Callie's mouth.

Callie moaned into the kiss.

Arizona realized that it had been a while since she'd been at eye level with the latina while pleasuring her. A lot of times she would get directly on her knees between Callie's legs because she knew Callie liked that, but tonight was different. Callie still had an arm around her, and wasn't directing her to go south. The latina needed her close.

The blonde let two fingers run the length of Callie's wet folds a few times.

Callie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"I'm…I'm close…" she whispered.

Arizona smiled. Once in a while Callie would tumble over the edge so fast – sometimes the second Arizona lowered her mouth on the latina's clit. It made the blonde feel so wanted.

When Arizona finally let her fingers graze Callie's clit, the brunette came with a gasp. She pulled Arizona closer, and the horrible events of the day were slowly washed away and no longer took up space between them.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The next few weeks they hardly saw each other. Callie threw herself into work, getting ready to merge parts of her subsidiaries, and Arizona was back at the lab, working on her short gut project.

Most nights one of them would be home so late that the other one would be sleeping, and most mornings they ran out the door without having time to exchange a single word.

Callie was especially stressed out. There were a few problems with the financial setup of the merger, and she was being pulled at from all directions. She spent her time in hour long meetings, and since the stakes were high, some of the meetings got heated with stakeholders threatening to back out.

The stress was getting to the latina. Tim knew it, but Callie managed to keep it away from Arizona. The brunette was excellent at pretending.

After ten days of not seeing each other at night other than when getting under the covers at 2am, trying not to wake the other up, they finally had a night off together.

Callie came home around 8. Arizona was on the couch reading when the brunette walked into the living room.

The latina was riled up because of another torturous meeting with people who weren't happy about how the merger was going. When she saw Arizona she instantly knew she needed to have the blonde.

She went over to the couch and stood in front of the blonde who had now gotten up.

"Hey babe" Arizona said with a sexy crooked smile.

"Come here" Callie simply breathed out and pulled at Arizona's hand. She took the blonde into the bedroom.

Callie was panting.

She took a hold of Arizona's shirt, and pulled it apart to expose the blonde's torso.

"Wow! You're happy to see me, huh?" Arizona chuckled as Callie pulled off the rest of her clothes.

"Shut up. Shut up and let me fuck you" Callie growled and bit down hard on one of Arizona's nipples…

Arizona gasped. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she could tell from Callie's voice and eyes, that the latina needed this. Now.

Callie's urgency turned her on beyond words, and while Callie pulled off her own clothes, the blonde couldn't keep from touching herself.

Callie paused when she saw that Arizona had her hand between her own legs. They made eye contact for a tenth of a second before Callie pushed the blonde back on the bed and put the strap-on harness on so fast that Arizona barely had time to blink before she was being penetrated.

Callie moaned at the feeling of driving the toy in and out of Arizona. The base of the toy pressed against her core and it felt so, so good.

"Fuck me" Arizona hissed and dragged her nails up Callie's back. She lifted her legs and locked them around Callie's body as if she was trying to pull the brunette further in.

"Fuck!" Callie whispered.

She pushed the strap-on all the way into the blonde and was rewarded with the sexiest whimper. She continued this for a long time. Arizona's walls clenched together hard around the toy several times, but her many orgasms didn't make Callie end the thrusting.

The blonde was starting to feel sore.

The sex was moving from being pleasurable to being slightly painful, and it didn't feel like the brunette had any intentions of stopping.

"Too rough…Callie…please" the blonde said between sharp breaths. She couldn't count the number of orgasms she'd had and frankly she was pretty spent.

Callie pulled out of the blonde, took off the harness in a swift movement, and lowered her mouth onto Arizona's clit instead.

As Callie sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth, the blonde felt like her skin was being penetrated by a million needles. She had had enough.

"Callie…please stop" Arizona hissed. But Callie didn't stop.

"Stop!" Arizona yelled "Stop!" Arizona had to push Callie's head away from her core.

Callie looked up at the blonde who now looked a bit scared. The latina quickly pushed herself away from Arizona's body as if she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep herself off the blonde.

"I'm sorry, baby" Callie panted "God…I…I…"

Arizona swallowed thickly and tried to steady her breathing. She put a flat hand on her throbbing mound as to soothe the pain.

"Did…did I hurt you?" Callie whispered.

Arizona nodded, still looking at the brunette to figure out what – if anything – was wrong with the latina.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I…I wasn't thinking"

Callie crawled closer and reached out her hand to do something, but she didn't know what, so her hand just lingered in the air over Arizona's abdomen for a few seconds, and then she pulled it back again.

"It's okay…" Arizona whispered "I…you…you didn't hear me?"

"I didn't" Callie said. Her face was full of shame. This was bad. Thoughts of Eric and what he had done to the blonde were rushing through Callie's mind and she was wondering if Arizona had the same thoughts.

"I…please…please forgive me!" she begged.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Arizona asked in a serious tone.

Callie blinked. She wasn't really. But she didn't want to pour her business crap all over their bed and into their relationship, so she just said "Yeah…uh…I'm just a bit tired…Really, Arizona, I'm so, so sorry"

"You haven't slept much lately?" Arizona kept pushing "How are things with the merger?"

Callie closed her eyes. She really, really didn't want to get into the merger right now, and she – more than anything – didn't want to worry Arizona, so she decided to lie.

"It's busy, but it's okay"

Arizona could tell by Callie's clenched jaw that everything probably wasn't okay, but she decided not to push it. Callie wasn't much of a talker when it came to the more financial-technical aspects of the business.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Arizona said and snaked a hand down Callie's abdomen "I could make you relax?" the blonde whispered in a sexy voice.

Callie was happy that the awkwardness following her forceful behavior didn't linger, but she still felt bad, and all of a sudden the stress came over her in violent waves that took away any desire for sexual intimacy.

"No, no, I…I just want to lie her with you" she said, grabbed Arizona's hand and gently directed it away from where it was going.

"Sure" the blonde said and moved her body closer to the latina.

Soon, Arizona's breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Callie rolled close to the edge of the bed and picked up her phone. She was just going to answer a few e-mails. As she scrolled through her inbox, her gaze fell to the floor, where the discarded strap-on was lying.

She breathed out a sigh and looked back at Arizona, thankful that the blonde hadn't packed a bag and left after what happened and so mad at herself for having so much shit to deal with that she had brought it home. And for lying about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The next day Callie left for a two day marathon negotiation in Boston, and when she returned from there she was done. Exhausted.

For the first time in a very long time she wanted to be alone.

She knew that Arizona had had the day off and that the blonde would be excited to see her. She knew that on a night like tonight they would usually have amazing sex and talk for hours about everything and nothing, winding down in each other's company. And usually that thought alone would make her giddy to get home as soon as possible.

But tonight she just wanted to walk into The Mazatlán and find it empty. No doormen. No guards. No receptionists. No Tim. No Arizona. She cringed at her own thoughts. She loved Arizona. Why would she wish her away for the night?

She stepped out of the elevator and walked into the kitchen.

Arizona was listening to soft music and eating ice cream while seated on top of the breakfast bar. She looked adorable. And it made Callie curse herself for ever wishing for a night without the blonde.

Arizona broke out a large smile, jumped down from the table, and gave the brunette a big kiss.

"It's so good to see you" she whispered.

"It's good to see you too" Callie whispered back in all honesty.

The latina sat down on the couch and breathed out a day's worth of stressed breaths. Arizona sat down at the other end of the sofa, pulled Callie's heels off and started giving Callie a foot rub.

"Good meeting?" the blonde asked.

Callie just nodded. She was afraid that if she used her voice to answer, it would be too evident to Arizona that the word 'meeting' didn't really cover the kind of agonizing 35 hour financial talks she'd sat through.

Callie could feel – simply by the way Arizona was breathing – that the blonde was in a good mood. The latina wanted desperately to feel the same. To be present.

Arizona crawled closer to the brunette. She leaned in and kissed Callie's warm neck. Then she reached down and started opening Callie's pants.

"I want to taste you" she whispered "I've been thinking about it all day"

Callie pulled away a little and grabbed Arizona's hand to stop the blonde from going any further.

"I…I'm not in the mood, baby, sorry…"

Arizona almost flinched at the words. Callie was _always_ in the mood. The blonde felt suddenly rejected.

"Oh…uhm…okay…"

"Maybe we could just watch some TV?" Callie said. She looked tired.

"Yeah…uh…sure"

They watched a few episodes of a random show and then went to bed. Even though the lack of sleep was weighing heavily on Callie's shoulders, the stress kept her awake. She spent a few hours in the middle of the night going over reports and sending e-mails.

The next night Arizona tried her luck again. She got Callie naked and made the latina sit down on the bed. Then the blonde placed herself between the brunette's legs and let her tongue play with Callie's folds. She quickly moved her tongue into a more determined massage of Callie's clit, and Callie held the blonde's head and rocket her hips slightly to match Arizona's movements.

Callie quickly realized though, that even though what Arizona was doing to her core felt amazing, she simply couldn't reach the high she so desperately needed. She had too much on her mind.

She pushed Arizona's head back a little.

"Arizona…I…I can't…" she said in a defeated tone.

The blonde looked so vulnerable and slightly insecure that it broke Callie's heart. This goddamn stress was spilling into her private life. _Their_ private life. It killed the latina.

Arizona gathered herself a little, wiped her chin with the back of her hand, got up, and put on a robe. It almost looked like she was covering herself up in shame.

Callie got up, reached out and grabbed Arizona's arm as the blonde was getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Arizona…please…I'm sorry…I…"

The blonde turned around and looked at Callie.

"Uhm…maybe you could tell me what it is I do wrong…" the blonde started. She had tears in her eyes "…because you used to like it, Callie…and I just want to make you feel good…and maybe if I try something else, you'll enjoy it…again"

And that's when it dawned on Callie that Arizona thought that _she_ was the one doing something wrong. That what she offered wasn't doing it for Callie.

"God, baby" Callie breathed out "No no no, you…you are so, _so_ good. You are not doing anything wrong…I…I don't want you to change anything…I just…There's a lot going on with the merger right now, and…and I'm so stressed at the moment that I have a hard time concentrating on this…on you…and I'm so, so sorry about that. Please don't think this is about you. Please!"

And right then Callie knew that it was time to let go of some of the responsibilities of the business. She needed someone who could take over once in a while. Take over when she needed, _wanted_, to be with Arizona. Somehow, in all this, she'd forgotten that she had made the rules for the business and that it was also in her power to change them.

Arizona let go of her tears.

Callie grabbed her by the arms and tried to pull her in, but the blonde pushed her away. Callie held on tight, and Arizona grabbed Callie's shirt.

"Let me go!" she said through tears.

"No!" Callie solemnly said.

"Let me go, please, please"

"You're staying here" Callie whispered as Arizona finally let herself be pulled into Callie's embrace.

The blonde had been so scared that something was wrong with what she was doing – not just sexually – and that Callie was shutting her out. Hearing Callie's words about stress and work made her worries seem trivial. It was a relief, but she also didn't know what to believe. She desperately needed Callie to be more verbal about how she felt about work. And she didn't know how to tell Callie. Because Callie always gave and gave. Maybe Callie wanted to keep this one thing to herself. And then again, she couldn't believe that Callie would rather reject her than talk to her. The thought made her heart drop.

She pushed Callie away again. Callie didn't try to stop her this time. Arizona was panting with sadness and rage. She pushed Callie back on the bed, pulled her own panties off and climbed on top of the brunette, straddling Callie's midsection.

She grabbed Callie's hand, led it towards her own folds, and lifted herself up slightly to make room for Callie's hand underneath her.

Callie was physically stronger than the blonde, but she let Arizona do what she wanted.

She lowered herself onto Callie's fingers and moaned as they entered her. She looked into Callie's eyes and rolled her hips, causing a friction that made her whimper.

It didn't take long before her walls started clenching and she fell forwards on top of Callie.

When her breathing calmed down she whispered "You have to talk to me, Callie. I…I need you to talk to me"

She could feel that Callie nodded. And she knew the brunette didn't speak because she, too, was crying.

A few minutes later Arizona was asleep, exhausted from the heartbreaking events of the evening, and Callie walked into the living room and called Tim.

"I'd like you to set up a meeting with Eduardo. I need someone to be able to step in for me once in a while"

"Thank God!" was all Tim said.

"What do you mean 'thank God'?" Callie asked, a bit taken back.

"Ms. Torres, you like to fix things yourself. You like to be part of every small area of the business. And everybody appreciates it. They really do. But you're the boss, and it is okay for you to say 'I'm leaving now because I have a date with my girlfriend' or 'You guys can handle this – I'm gonna go home to bed'. You don't _need_ to look through every budget report. You have a whole team of very skilled people to do that for you. And another team of equally skilled people to make sure that the first team doesn't screw up. It's covered, Ms. Torres. The other day Ms. Robbins asked me if I knew whether something was up with you. She seemed worried. I _wanted _to tell her that I saw you get dizzy after the negotiations in Boston, but that's not my place" Tim paused "I guess that what I'm saying is that you have Ms. Robbins now. You need to take better care of yourself. And better care of her. You both have demanding jobs, but _you_ actually have the possibility of making it easier on yourself. Make use of that possibility"

The line was silent for a while.

"Thank you, Tim" Callie croaked and hung up.

She was going to try to be better.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The next morning Arizona woke up alone. She didn't have work until the afternoon, and right now work wasn't really what was on her mind. Callie was what was on her mind. She walked out into the living room, and into a few of the guest rooms but Callie was nowhere to be found. She didn't answer her phone either.

She put on some clothes and went down to the reception where she located Tim.

"Where's Callie?" she asked the man.

"Oh, she's at mass"

"At mass?"

"Yeah" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where? Uhm…can you take me there?"

"Well, yeah, of course"

Less than ten minutes later Tim pulled up in front of The Holy Trinity Church on 82nd Street.

Arizona told him not to wait for them, got out of the car, and walked up to the church.

Mass was over and not many people were left in the church. Arizona spotted Callie immediately and slowly walked closer. The latina was sitting on a pew, leaning forward with her forehead leaning on her arms.

Arizona carefully sat down next to her, making Callie jump in her seat.

The brunette was surprised to see Arizona.

"Wha…" she started and looked towards the front door to see if Tim was there too.

"It's just me" Arizona whispered "Tim told me you were here"

Callie bit her lip.

"Why are you here, Callie?"

Callie let go of a sigh.

"I come here once in a while. To ask for stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, if something isn't going my way I come here to ask for support…and…and if I'm not doing right by someone I come here to ask for…forgiveness…and for help to better myself"

"Shouldn't you be asking _them_ for forgiveness instead?"

Callie looked at the blonde.

"I'm afraid..." the latina's voice betrayed her and broke "I'm afraid I don't know how to ask. And I'm afraid they won't forgive me" A single tear ran down Callie's cheek.

"You'll know how. And they'll forgive" Arizona simply said.

They both knew that they were going to have to talk about this. But not now.

The talk came a week and a half later.

Callie had hired Eduardo to take care of certain things, and even though he'd only been on board for a week, it was already paying off. He handled most of the meetings concerning the merger, and a lot of the communication now no longer reached Callie's inbox. He gave her a short daily update on the situation and she gave whatever feedback was needed. It worked.

Actually it worked so well, that on this Wednesday Callie had nothing left on her plate from 3 o'clock which very rarely happened out of the blue and without careful planning.

She knew Arizona was getting off work at 4 and decided to drive to the hospital and wait for the blonde.

As soon as Arizona walked into the parking lot, she saw Callie, leaning against her car, wearing her sexy leather jacket and looking pretty smug. Sexy smug. With her arms crossed.

"Need a ride?" she asked as Arizona got closer.

Arizona chuckled "Maybe. Where are you going?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders "Around town. The Zoo. Wanna come?"

"In scrubs?"

"Well, they're clean, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, I showered and put clean ones on but…" Arizona looked down at her dark blue outfit. She didn't know if it would be weird to walk around in hospital clothes at the zoo.

"You look fine. The animals won't care. And I certainly don't either" Callie said. She still hadn't moved from where and how she was standing. She looked good. Playful. And she wasn't wearing one of her usual power outfits. She was in tight dark jeans and a dark green blouse. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the latina look this…relaxed?

"Okay" Arizona said.

Callie drove them to Columbus Circle and left the car with a valet at The Atlantic – another one of her hotels. Then they crossed the street and walked into Central Park.

Arizona was conscious of the fact that people on the street and paparazzi were often taking pictures of them, so she looked around to see if anyone had noticed who Callie was.

For someone like Arizona who had never picked up a gossip magazine and who wasn't savvy about the business world, it was easy to have missed who Callie Torres was, but to New Yorkers Callie's dad, and now Callie, were royalty, and when citizens of the city saw Callie on the street they would usually pull out their phones to take pictures.

Callie took Arizona's hand, and they walked into the Central Park Zoo.

They strolled for a while. None of them said anything, but then Callie decided to get things off her chest.

"The business…" she started "For a long time it was…all I had. After mom moved back home I put all my time into it, and I guess it slowly became my work life, my private life and everything in between. I've only ever had Tim to talk to about it, so I guess I've gotten used to keeping it all to myself and handling stressful periods of time on my own"

Arizona moved her hand from simply holding Callie's, to letting their fingers intertwine.

"And I didn't mean to keep anything from you. I just didn't want you to worry about anything. About me. Which is stupid because that's probably how my dad felt, and mom and I worried all the time"

Callie stopped walking and turned to face the blonde.

"The business…it's important to me…but…you…you are much more important. I want you to know that. So please, forgive me. I promise I'll be more open about…all of it…from now on"

Arizona looked at the latina. The way the sun hit Callie's tanned face made her look like she was standing on a beach somewhere in Mexico. She didn't squint. She had a strong look in her eyes. Determined. Arizona wondered if she had gotten that from her dad.

"I forgive you"

Callie let out a small breath of relief and smiled nervously.

"And Callie…I need you to be straight with me when you need space, okay? I…I don't need space, because, well, I get space at work, in the lab for example. Or when you're off to meetings in Boston or Chicago. I have lots of time by myself. But you…you're surrounded by people all day long, so if you need time on your own, I'm fine with it. Just tell me, and you can move into the apartment in Queens for a few days, or even get a room a few floors down from me in the hotel. I'll still be there when you come back from being alone"

"Thank you" the latina said. What she had done to deserve Arizona, she would never understand.

"Now, let's go see the sea lions" Arizona said and started pulling at Callie's hand.

The latina chuckled and followed her. She loved how their controversies or rough spots were quickly dealt with and moved on from. Tonight she was going to make the last few weeks of stress up to Arizona.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

They decided to let the valet take Callie's car to The Mazatlán, and instead walk all the way home from Central Park.

Walking down the street hand in hand they both felt relaxed.

Arizona bought them ice cream cones and told Callie about how the research project was going. Callie didn't understand half of the medical lingo, but she really enjoyed listening to Arizona enthusiastically explaining about the progress she was making in the lab.

On Lexington Avenue they passed the city's most exclusive gentlemen's club 'The Board Room'.

As they walked by, the doorman tipped his hat at Callie and said "Ms. Torres".

Callie nodded at him but cringed inside. She knew this was going to elicit questions from Arizona. She started walking a little faster, but noticed that Arizona was looking over her shoulder at the guy and at the place he was standing in front.

"Uhm, Callie...it sounded like the doorman at that strip club said your name?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Arizona laughed "Really? Callie? No!"

The blonde could tell by the look on Callie's face, that yes, Callie had actually frequented this place.

"Yes, I've visited this place"

"To do what?" The blonde was curious.

"Well, to watch the show...and to get lap dances"

Arizona stopped walking and looked at the latina.

"What can I say - I like lap dances" Callie shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure how Arizona felt about this whole thing, but she wasn't going to apologize for having visited strip clubs.

"But, it's...it's...degrading towards the..."

"Let me stop you right there, Arizona, before you get up on your high horse. Remember how you told me that you got exotic male dancers for your friend's bachelorette party?"

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but Callie beat her to it.

"I used to take business meetings here all the time"

"Really? You would take business meeting to a place where strangers grind their crotches at you?"

"Arizona, I've closed more deals in this place than in my office" Callie deadpanned "The women in there…they work their way through college or they support their families, and they come out on the other side debt free. Are you debt free, Arizona?"

"Well, no…"

"I'm not trying to glorify this at all. I'm just saying that these girls actually have the choice between working at a burger joint for 8 dollars an hour and working here where they make up to 3000 dollars a night. I know the owner. He makes sure they have health care and get overtime pay. Not all places are as shady and underground as you think"

"Have you uhm...have you gone there lately?" the blonde asked hesitantly.

"What you want to know is if I've been there since you and I got together?"

"No...well...yes... I don't know. It's just that...you're so...so...classy, and strip clubs are so...not very classy"

"How do you know?" the brunette challenged her.

"Uhm, well, I don't know..." Arizona stopped herself. She didn't actually know.

"Besides, you're so good at giving these dances yourself, that you could be a pro" Callie said.

"Oh, please" the blonde laughed out.

"I mean it" Callie said with a smile "You've got moves, chica!"

Arizona looked at Callie for a few seconds. The latina looked so beautiful.

"You…you can still go to places like this, you know" Arizona then said "I mean…I trust you"

Callie's smile got wider "Thank you. For the trust, I mean"

Arizona nodded. She really was okay with Callie watching strip tease.

"Maybe I could take you here some time?" the brunette suggested.

"Maybe" Arizona chuckled.

Then the blonde grabbed Callie's hand and they started walking again. They were both silent for a while.

"Can I take you for dinner at the restaurant tonight?" Arizona then asked.

"You want to take me to dinner in _my_ restaurant in _my_ hotel?" Callie said in teasing tone.

"Yeah" Arizona laughed "It's cheaper for me that way" She winked at the latina "Besides, I feel like…dressing up and spending time with you without having to go anywhere. We haven't eaten out together for a while"

"Well, if you put on that backless dress that I know you have in your closet, I'll go anywhere with you" Callie smiled.

"Deal!"

An hour later they were enjoying a nice meal and some wine. Callie had a hard time focusing on what Arizona was saying because the blonde looked so gorgeous, and as the candle light reflected in her blue eyes, Callie felt so full of love for her that she wanted to cry.

"Callie? Are you listening to me?" Arizona asked. The blonde's smile and the way she sipped her wine told Callie that the blonde was very much aware of what the latina's mind was full of.

"Uh…yeah…well, no…sorry" Callie stuttered.

"I asked you if you'd want to take a week off in August and go to Nebraska?"

"Oh, sure" Callie said "I'll talk to Tim and Eduardo"

"Great! I can't wait to see you in overall shorts on the prairie!"

Callie laughed.

"You will never see me in overall shorts"

"We'll see about that" Arizona said and winked at the brunette while handing the waiter her credit card. She paid for the meal – something she sometimes insisted on doing even though there was absolutely no need for it. Callie didn't protest. She knew it was important to the blonde.

10 minutes later they were standing in the middle of the living room of their apartment. 10 feet apart.

Arizona had a plan. Something she had thought about since they were standing in front of the strip club earlier in the day.

She walked over to Callie and started kissing Callie's neck. Callie closed her eyes and let her head fall back a little.

"Now…why don't you go and take off your clothes and come back in here and give me a lap dance" the blonde then said in a husky voice.

Callie's eyes shot wide open.

"Wha…"

"I mean it" Arizona said and gave Callie a defiant look.

Callie studied the blonde for a minute. Then she nodded and went into the bedroom as Arizona sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Callie came out, wearing her white silk robe.

She bit her lip when she saw Arizona on the couch. She was a little out of her comfort zone.

Callie was usually the dominant one. Actually, the bridge of trust and love that was hanging between them during sex had an important basic pillar of support; Callie was _always_ the dominant one.

But tonight, Arizona was turning the tables.

The latina walked over to Arizona and stood in front of her.

Arizona was also out of her usual comfort zone. She wasn't usually the one to give orders.

"Take off the robe" she managed to say.

Callie let the white fabric fall to the ground exposing her body which was clad in the most amazing black lingerie.

Arizona swallowed thickly. She imagined how women and men all over town were dying to see Callie like this.

Callie leaned in and pushed the blonde back a little. While doing so she grazed Arizona's thighs with her hands. The latina knew that Arizona's thighs were one of the blonde's sensitive spots and she enjoyed hearing the blonde gasp.

Arizona quickly collected herself, placed a palm on Callie's chest and pushed the brunette back.

"Dance" she said in a firm tone.

Callie stood up straight.

And then she danced.

Slowly.

Arizona stared at her thighs, at her arms, and at her shoulders. All so strong. And then she focused on Callie's hips. Callie straddled her lap and started doing circular movements with her hips without touching the blonde.

Arizona lifted her hands and placed them on Callie's moving hips.

"No touching" Callie breathed out.

"I'll touch you whenever I want to touch you" Arizona shot back and scraped her nails down Callie's thighs.

And that was the end of the dance. Callie sat down on Arizona's thighs and pulled Arizona in for a kiss. The brunette desperately wanted to take over.

Arizona broke the kiss and said "No no no! Get on your knees"

Callie stood up and then got on her knees in front of the blonde.

She slowly pushed Arizona's dress up her thighs until Arizona was able to spread her legs. She grabbed Arizona's panties with both hands and ripped them apart. The blonde gasped.

Callie buried her head between the blonde's legs and Arizona grabbed her hair. The blonde looked down. Having a kneeling Callie between her legs, eating her out, humming with pleasure against her sex, got her close to orgasm in record time.

Right when Arizona was about to come though, Callie pulled her head back and simply smiled at the blonde.

"Callie!" Arizona yelped. She tried to push Callie's head back between her legs, but Callie escaped her hands and simply penetrated her with two fingers instead, pushing in and out very slowly, while keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"What now, my dear?" Callie said with a smirk.

"Make me come" Arizona hissed. The penetration felt good, but she needed more.

"How?" Callie simply said.

Arizona was done. Her mind had stopped working a long time ago, and being in charge was no longer on her mind. Callie was on her mind. Radiantly beautiful Callie with her strong hands and her soft tongue.

"Take over, Callie. Take over" she whimpered.

"I thought you were in charge tonight?" Callie teased.

"Just do it" Arizona moaned.

"Come here" Callie said and pulled the blonde off the couch. She placed Arizona so that the blonde was straddling her lap.

Arizona immediately started grinding her core against Callie's thigh, but Callie tightened her grip on the blonde, so Arizona couldn't move. Then she snaked her hand down between the blonde's thighs and started rubbing her clit.

Arizona couldn't hold in the pleasure. She moaned loudly.

Callie reached her arm around Arizona and grabbed one of the blonde's butt cheeks. Hard.

"Come for me now, baby" she whispered into the blonde's ear, and Arizona did just that, her thighs shaking against the brunette's arm.

While slowly circling Arizona's clit to let the blonde ride out the orgasm, Callie moved her other hand to her own. Let two fingers run over it a couple of times, and tumbled over the edge.

"Shit!" Callie hissed out.

Gone was the stress of the last few weeks.

Everything exploded in white lights.

They were wrapped around each other on the floor, Callie's mouth close to Arizona's ear.

"I'll do anything for you" the latina whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

August came, and the couple were enjoying the hot Midwestern summer.

Callie was sitting in the cab of a large combine with one of Arizona's childhood friends, Bill, who was now farming west of Omaha.

She'd gotten to ride along while he was harvesting and it had been fun. Now they were looking out over the large newly cleared field where Arizona was playing with Bill's dog. The blonde looked cute in her boots and her French braid.

"You know," Bill said "growing up I always thought I'd end up marrying her"

"Really?" Callie looked at him.

"Yeah. But when I finally worked up the courage to ask her out in high school she said to me "I like you Billy, but I just don't feel 'drawn' to you"

They both chuckled.

"That sounds like something she would say" Callie said and looked at the blonde.

"Anyways" Bill continued "She seems pretty drawn to you. So maybe you should ask her one of these days"

Bill gave Callie a knowing wink as he climbed out of the combine.

Callie wondered if he was psychic. She'd been carrying a ring around in her pocket for a couple of weeks now, but hadn't been sure if it was the right time, if Arizona would think it was too soon.

She'd had a dream. A dream about Arizona on the beach on a warm summer day, the blonde giggling at the antics of a toddler who was running around in the sand while she held a protective hand over her pregnant belly.

It had made Callie cry with love in her sleep and she'd woken up with salt-stained cheeks.

She had known in her heart that what she had dreamt was meant to be her future.

And so she got on her plane and went to Mexico to ask her mom for her grandmother's wedding ring and had now carried that ring around like a hesitant promise in her pocket.

She got out of the combine, walked to where Arizona was standing, and cleared her throat. Arizona turned around and met her with a smile that made Callie's heart do a flip.

"It's so nice out here" Arizona said with a soft voice "Look at the sky"

"Arizona..." Callie started and grabbed Arizona's hand.

The blonde sensed that something was up and looked at the brunette intently.

"I thought about doing this at 'Francesca's' but I wanted it to be private and I know how you don't like me to pay people to clear places"

Arizona didn't know what Callie was getting at, but she smiled at Callie's words.

"And today...today just feels like the perfect day...in this beautiful place"

Callie got the little jewelry box out of her pocket and got on one knee in front of the blonde.

Arizona gasped when realization hit her.

"Arizona, will you marry me?"

Arizona stared at Callie, then at the ring the brunette was showing her, and then back at Callie.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it took her a while to get the word out.

"SAY YES, YOU IDIOT!" Billy yelled from afar, making Callie smile.

"Yes" Arizona finally whispered and fell to her knees in front of Callie.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you"

Callie breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled Arizona in for a heartfelt kiss.

That afternoon they made love in their rental car at the side of a dirt road.

It was frantic and sweaty and fast. Afterwards they lay for a while in the backseat, enjoying that the afternoon breeze cooled down the air, making it easier to breathe.

"Now I know how it feels" Arizona said as she was stroking Callie' hair in post coital bliss.

"What?" Callie asked.

"To be so utterly crazy about someone that you _have_ to pull over and have sex"

Callie laughed.

"I…I wish we could just stay here, in this car, like this, forever" Arizona said with a smile.

"I can make that happen, you know" Callie said with a low voice.

"Nah" the blonde then said "I'd miss our home too much"

Her words made Callie's heart swell. Arizona thought of The Mazatlán as her home. _Their_ home. As something that belonged to both of them. And now they would also share a marriage.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

They decided on a March wedding which gave them plenty of time to plan the event. When they returned to New York after their vacation, things went back to normal for a while. They were both busy with work, and Arizona was starting to prepare a presentation she was going to do on her research project at a conference in Los Angeles.

One afternoon when she came home from the hospital, she heard voices coming from the living room when she walked out of the elevator.

When she entered the room she was greeted by her fiancée.

"Hey baby" Callie said.

"Uh…hey… What's going on here?" Arizona said as she took off her coat and put her purse down.

Callie was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms out to the side. A man was taking her measurements while a woman was going through one of the clothes racks on wheels that were parked in the room.

"A fitting" Callie said "I need some new suits"

"Suits?" Arizona said as she pulled some lingerie off one of the racks and waved it at Callie.

"And some other things" Callie smiled.

As the man moved away from the latina to take notes, his female colleague stepped up to Callie with a shirt for her to try on.

"For black slacks. I would suggest no bra or this one" The woman showed Callie a lace leotard.

Arizona's breath hitched. Callie looked at her and shook her head "You're too easy, baby" she chuckled.

Arizona blushed.

Callie held up the shirt and studied it. It had a very low cleavage. It was sexy, but still oozed business.

She took off the top she was wearing and put on the shirt. Arizona looked at the two other people in the room.

"Does she…uhm…does she always just undress in front of you guys like this?" Arizona asked the man and woman with a smile.

"Well, ma'am" the woman said "We see a lot of bodies, and Ms. Torres has one of the nicest ones. She shouldn't hide it away"

Callie winked at the blonde and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"I have a board meeting in Vegas next month. I need a new vest and a tie"

"Sure, Ms. Torres" the woman said and took notes.

Callie turned towards Arizona.

"Do you need anything?" she asked the blonde.

"Uh…no…I don't think so" Arizona answered. She'd never been fitted for anything her whole life.

"Let Michael take your measurements, baby"

"Callie…"

"Arizona, I'm not going to live this life alone. It's not that I don't like shopping for clothes at stores, but this is easier. I'd rather spend time I have outside work with you than waiting in line somewhere. Whatever you need will be brought here. From 5th Avenue. Or from Old Navy. You decide. Just let Michael take your measurements, and think about what you might need"

"Will you let me pay?"

"No"

Arizona sighed "Terrific…"

Situations like this one made Arizona feel like she was in a movie. Having someone measure her body so that she could order whatever she wanted to wear seemed like such an over the top thing for her that she had a hard time even imagining how she would manage to get out words like 'I need a new vest and a tie'.

Michael took notes and nodded to let the blonde know that he was done. He then looked at her as if expecting her to tell him what she needed for her wardrobe.

"Uh…" she just said.

Callie jumped in to help her.

"Nothing today, Michael, thank you"

After showing out Michael and his colleague, Callie turned around and looked at Arizona for a few minutes. She was contemplating what to say.

"Now, I realize and accept that you are probably never going to sign the papers so that you can transfer to my insurance plan. I mean, I have asked you about 15 times, but the papers are still just sitting there. But you are going to be my wife. And I don't want you to have to walk to Mercer Street in the rain to buy t-shirts and socks at the Gap. Someone has a job doing that. And they're good at it. So please, let go of the pride, Arizona. It's only clothes"

"Callie…I just…I just need time, okay? "

Callie studied the blonde. She understood that this luxury life was still very new to the blonde. She nodded.

"Okay"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

A week later Arizona came home before Callie. When she turned on the light in the living room, she saw two clothes racks. One had clothes that Arizona recognized to be Callie's usual work outfits along with some very, very sexy lingerie. She smiled as she let her hand run over the fabric of a dark red bra.

On the other rack was a single outfit. It was inside a dress bag and attached to the side was a small note that said 'Ms. Robbins Torres. For conference in L.A.'

Arizona hadn't ordered any clothes.

She slowly opened the bag. Inside was a pair of black slacks, a blood red shirt with golden buttons, and a short black cotton satin jacket. The tags said 'Marc Jacobs'. She sighed. She knew that her resistance to this side of Callie's life was starting to no longer make sense. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And she knew that Callie meant well. That she wanted the blonde to have it easy. To have the very best.

She sat down and stared at the outfit from a distance for a few minutes. Then she got up, took off her clothes and tried it on.

She felt comfortable in it, and as she walked through the door to their bedroom and saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile a little.

She looked good. She looked confident. She looked like someone who was making ground breaking research progress in the medical field.

"You look amazing" came a voice from behind the blonde who was startled out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Callie leaning against the door frame, looking at her.

Callie walked into the adjacent walk-in closet and came back with a flat wooden box. She opened it in front of the blonde, giving Arizona a view of many, many pairs of cuff links.

Arizona looked at the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing and then she looked at Callie. The latina could tell that Arizona didn't know which pair to pick.

Callie put the box down on the dresser, picked up a pair of cufflinks and slowly placed them in the cuffs of Arizona's shirt. They were round and they matched the buttons of the shirt.

Callie adjusted the collar of the shirt and let a fingers graze the hollow at the base of Arizona's throat.

They made eye contact, and Callie smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you" Arizona whispered "It's very nice"

"I'll accept your thank you this once because it was meant as a gift, but please, in the future, don't thank me for things like this. Simply enjoy. Okay?"

Arizona gave the brunette a small smile. She would try to be more open to the perks of Callie's wealth, starting with wearing this outfit to the conference in L.A.

"Okay"

"Good!" Callie said and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. And then Callie showed a side that was not 'Marc Jacobs' and 'suit fittings' but just simple and sweet; "Now what do you say to camping out in front of the fireplace tonight and drinking red wine?"

Arizona loved her for it.

"That sounds really, really great"

Less than half an hour later they were both in t-shirts and pajama shorts on a mountain of pillows on the living room floor.

They had tapas and a few glasses of wine while Callie talked about the upcoming board meeting. When they had finished the bottle of wine, Callie leaned in and kissed the blonde. It started out slow, but became heated pretty quickly, their tongues doing a sexy dance. Callie moved to kiss and nip at Arizona's neck and snuck a hand under Arizona's shirt. The blonde could tell where Callie wanted this to go.

"Callie, I…I just got my period" Arizona whispered.

"Oh…you know I don't mind" Callie said and let her hand slide down Arizona's stomach.

Arizona grabbed the latina's hand before it went under the hem of her shorts.

"Yeah…uh…I just feel icky. I'm not…I'm really not in the mood"

Callie looked at her with a smile and bit her lip.

"Sorry" Arizona said.

"No no, it's okay, I understand"

The blonde leaned in and whispered "What would you say to a good old fashioned junior high make out?"

Callie chuckled "That sounds great"

They kissed for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, they just laid there and looked at each other lovingly for a long time.

Callie was the first one to speak.

"What's your fantasy?" she asked.

"My fantasy?" Arizona didn't know what Callie meant.

"What would you like to try? What do you dream of sexually?"

"Oh…OH!" Arizona then said.

Callie smiled.

"I…I don't know…I mean…I dream of you"

"Do you ever masturbate?" Callie asked.

"Uhm…"

"When I'm not here for example. Like last month when I was gone for four days?"

Arizona blushed and breathed out a "Yeah"

"Good" Callie said "And what do you think about when you do?"

Arizona blinked. She pulled the blanket over her head.

"Callie…" she whined.

"Come on, baby. Tell me" Callie laughed and pulled the blanket down so Arizona couldn't hide.

Arizona bit her lip.

"Okay" she surrendered "I think of the first night you had me on the dining table. I always think about that night"

Callie had a physical reaction to Arizona's words. She shivered.

"That…that _was_ a good night" Callie said and smiled. She leaned in and gave Arizona a kiss.

"What about you?" the blonde then asked.

Callie shook her head while smiling.

"Come on, tell me, Callie" Arizona begged. Much like Callie had done less than a minute ago.

Callie looked at the blonde to make sure that Arizona was being honest. To make sure that Arizona really wanted to know.

"I…I sometimes imagine you…with someone else…" Callie finally whispered.

"What?" Arizona said in surprise.

Callie closed her eyes in regret which immediately made Arizona feel bad about her reaction.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" the blonde said "Please. I didn't mean to sound…like that. I want to hear it, I swear"

Callie studied Arizona, and Arizona felt like she had to nudge Callie on a bit.

"You imagine me with someone else how?" Arizona asked in a soft voice while biting her lip.

Callie took a deep breath.

"I imagine watching you get eaten out by another woman"

Arizona was a bit shocked by Callie's words, but at the same time, the brunette's low voice, and the thought of fulfilling Callie's sexual fantasies stirred something in her core.

"That…that thought turns you on?" Arizona asked.

"Yes" the brunette said.

Arizona swallowed.

"Uhm..." Arizona started "Is that…is that something you think you'd like to happen?"

Callie opened her mouth but closed it again without saying anything. She blinked.

"Arizona…don't…I can't answer that…"

"No, answer it, please, Callie"

Callie looked at Arizona. She felt comfortable around Arizona, and she didn't have any problems introducing new…activities…in the bedroom, but she wasn't so sure about this one. She knew Arizona would do anything for her. And she knew that Arizona wasn't shy about sex. But bringing someone else into the bedroom was risky. She didn't want Arizona to get hurt because of a simple sexual fantasy.

"Please, Callie" Arizona said again.

"Yes" the latina said "Yes, I'd like that to happen"

Arizona kept her cool. She nodded, and looked at Callie. The blonde's mind was going at a hundred miles per hour.

"Then…I…I think we should make it happen"

The blonde could hardly believe herself when the words came out of her mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

A couple of weeks later the couple heard the elevator doors opening. The escort arrived a bit early.

"Miss Torres" she said while walking into the apartment, smiling at Callie. Callie smiled back. And all of a sudden Arizona no longer felt confident. This woman had obviously been at the hotel before. She had been with Callie before. And that fact threw the blonde a bit off balance.

They all walked into one of the guest rooms, where the escort put her bag down, turned around and looked at the couple.

Arizona studied her. She was probably their age. And beautiful. And she was there to have sex with the blonde. And she didn't seem the least nervous, which made Arizona feel even more unconfident.

The silence in the room was deafening until Callie said "I think you should take off your clothes. I want you to go down on Arizona"

The latina paused for a second, and then she said "I'm gonna watch"

Arizona looked back and forth between the escort who was now undressing, and Callie who was watching the escort undress. When the woman was only in her bra and panties she walked over to Arizona, leaned in and started kissing Arizona's neck.

The speed with which everything was moving caught Arizona off guard. She pulled away from the escort and looked at Callie for some sort of safety.

"Can we…can we just…you and I...for a while" Arizona motioned between herself and the latina. She needed Callie's touch and Callie's kisses to overcome the fear of what was about to happen.

Callie smiled "Of course"

The brunette walked over to the bed and stood in front of Arizona. She leaned in and pressed her soft lips against Arizona's. Pretty soon her tongue was asking for entrance which Arizona granted. The kissing made Arizona relax. Callie's hands were in her hair, and Callie smelled delicious. She smelled like home.

All of a sudden Arizona felt the escort's hands on her shoulders. The hands travelled down her sides and rested on her hips. They grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head.

The hands also opened her bra and let it fall to the ground.

She gasped when she felt both Callie's and the escort's hands on her breasts.

It felt good.

And the mere thought of what this was doing to Callie made her shiver with want.

While the escort continued massaging Arizona's breasts and kissed her neck and shoulders, Callie reached down and opened the blonde's pants. She pulled them down the length of her fiancée's legs.

Callie and the escort laid the blonde down on the bed, and Callie started pulling Arizona's panties off.

"Let me do it" the escort said.

Callie let go of the panties and stepped back. She looked a bit surprised. Like she hadn't been prepared for the fact that at some point the escort would take over and be the one to pleasure Arizona.

The latina looked at Arizona whose eyes were now dark with lust. The blonde looked back at her, and whimpered out as the escort placed her mouth on the blonde's core.

The whimper made Callie shake slightly. She took two steps back and sat down on the couch, never taking her eyes away from Arizona's.

She couldn't believe Arizona was doing this for her. It made her own lust skyrocket.

She reached down, opened her pants and starting rubbing herself.

The escort was taking her time with Arizona and Callie loved it. Arizona moved her hands to the escorts head, and her fingers were intertwined with the escort's hair. Once in a while, when Arizona felt particularly good, she lifted her feet off the mattress.

After a few minutes the escort pulled her face away enough for her to ask Callie "Can I use my fingers?"

"Yes" Callie hissed out.

"Ah!" Arizona said as the escort penetrated her with two fingers. Her walls were starting to clench. She was close to the edge.

As the blonde reached her peak, her head fell to the side and her eyes met Callie's. The look in Arizona's eyes made Callie tumble over the edge. And the look on Callie's face as she came almost made Arizona cry. The time leading up to this night had been full of worries on Arizona's side. She'd thought so much about it that it had almost driven her crazy, and she had been close to backing out more than once.

But now, fulfilling this fantasy of Callie's, seeing Callie like this, it made her heart swell.

They locked eyes, and Arizona felt the bond between them tighten. Like there was now no getting away from their togetherness.

"Is it okay if I just go and finish myself off in the bathroom" the escort said very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sure" Callie said without breaking eye contact with Arizona.

The escort was about to get up when Arizona grabbed her hips.

"No" the blonde said "Callie will do it"

The escort looked over at Callie and then back down at the blonde. She could feel that this was something that had not been agreed upon before she arrived at the hotel.

Callie blinked and waited a second before she got up and walked over to the two women.

Callie looked at Arizona and tilted her head. Arizona nodded, giving the brunette permission to touch the other woman. The latina got on her knees on the bed right behind the escort, and leaned in over her. The escort gasped.

Callie reached around and down so that her hand was cupping the escort's mound. She started moving her hand, and the escort responded by closing her eyes and whimpering.

Callie grabbed one of the escort's breasts with her other hand and squeezed her nipple hard which made the escort wince in a pleasurable pain.

Arizona watched as Callie fucked the escort above her, and it did something to her.

She'd never in her life shared anything like this with any partner. And even though Callie seemed to enjoy what she was doing to the escort, Arizona could tell, that the brunette was using her hands but not her heart. She simply didn't have the same look in her eyes as she did when she made love to the blonde.

And as the escort came in a guttural moan, Arizona's mind exploded in love and want for Callie.

The escort quickly got up and left the room to clean herself up in the guest bathroom. Callie was on her knees between Arizona's legs.

The blonde looked up at her. She wanted Callie's hands on her body. So bad. She opened her mouth to say something, but Callie beat her to it.

"Let me show her out and shower before I touch you" Callie simply said. She looked like she wanted to wash the escort off as fast as possible.

Arizona nodded.

Callie showed the escort out and took a quick shower in the master bathroom. When she walked out into the living room in a black silk robe, Arizona was standing by the dining table. The blonde had showered in the guest bathroom and was now holding the strap-on harness in her hand.

Callie stared at her expectantly.

"I want you to take me here" Arizona said and motioned towards the table without breaking eye contact with Callie.

Callie swallowed. She nodded and walked over to the blonde.

She slowly lifted Arizona up on the table and gently pushed the blonde's upper body to lay back. Just like the first time Callie had her on the table.

"Can I taste you?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and spread her legs slightly. Callie leaned forward and licked the length of Arizona's folds. It was meant to completely erase the fact that an escort had done the same only a short while ago. To give the two women a clear slate before recreating the memory of the night they said 'I love you' the first time.

Arizona's taste sent Callie's mind into overdrive. While sucking Arizona's clit into her mouth and flipping it with her tongue, she pulled the harness up her own legs and made sure that it was tightened.

Arizona was squirming under her tongue. She was close to the edge.

Callie stood up straight and looked at Arizona.

"Please, Callie…take me…please" the blonde breathed out.

Callie thought to herself that there was nothing sexier than this. Nothing sexier than Arizona begging for her.

Involving an escort was fun, but this, _them_, was all that mattered.

And Callie couldn't believe her luck. Being in a relationship with Arizona had been amazing since day one, but it still kept getting better every day.

And the sex. It was…earth shatteringly good.

She placed the tip of the toy so that it touched Arizona's opening. Arizona wiggled her ass a bit to get closer to Callie, wanting Callie to penetrate her already.

When Callie finally did enter the blonde, she went all the way in, filling the blonde completely. Arizona whimpered loudly which sent a shot of pleasure through the latina.

She pulled almost all the way out of the blonde, slowly, and then reentered fast and hard. She repeated this for a while until she continued to pushing in and out at a fast and steady pace.

Arizona lost all control. Her mind was running wild with images of what they had just shared in the other room and of the first night they had sex on the table she was now being penetrated on.

When she came, she had to push Callie out of her because her walls clenched together so hard that having the toy inside of her hurt.

She closed her eyes to hold back tears of surrender and pleasure.

Callie let the harness drop to the ground, lifted Arizona off the table and carried her to their bed.

They sat in the middle of the bed, fronts against each other and so close that their breasts where touching, legs around each others' backs.

"Thank you for doing that" Callie said "I…I…" Callie's heart was full of things she wanted to say to the blonde.

Arizona interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips.

"It turned her on" Arizona whispered.

"_You_ turned her on" Callie corrected.

"Was…was it everything you wanted it to be?" the blonde asked.

"It was amazing" Callie breathed out "But you know what was even better? – You on that table. Maybe that can be our common fantasy from now on?" Callie smiled.

"Oh no, no no no" Arizona said earning a surprised look from Callie "From now on, when I touch myself, I'll be thinking about you touching her"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

A few days later Callie was once again in an experimental mood. They went out for dinner, and as they walked out of the restaurant, Callie steered them in the direction of Lexington Avenue.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked.

"You'll see" the latina said.

As they got close to 'The Board Room' and the blonde could tell that Callie wanted them to go in, she stopped.

" Callie..." she started.

"Come on. I'll show you how classy it is. Who knows, maybe you'll like it"

Callie grabbed her hand and brought her to the entrance of the gentlemen's club.

"Any private lounges today?" Callie asked the doorman.

"Yes, ma'am" he said and opened the door for the two women.

They walked through, and before Arizona had a chance to say anything, Callie had paid the 400 dollar cover fee and pulled them towards a secluded section in the back of the club. They passed the stage where two women were stripping. The room was dark, but Arizona could tell that it was only men in there. Men in suits.

They reached a woman who was standing behind a counter. She smiled at them. She knew Callie.

"Someone for this one, please" Callie said to the woman while pointing at Arizona "I'm gonna watch"

"Callie...no..." Arizona tried. But she also thought to herself that maybe this was something that would be good to try before saying anything negative about it.

"I have a blonde with a killer body" the woman said "Sandy"

"Perfect!" Callie said, and soon the woman led them to a small room that had a lounge type couch in it. Everything looked very nice. Clean. Expensive.

"Can we have some champagne before she comes in?" Callie asked.

"Of course, Ms. Torres" the woman smiled.

Less than a minute later the women were drinking ice cold Cristal.

Arizona smiled and shook her head incredulously. She liked Callie's spontaneity, but she didn't know what to think about this.

"What are we doing here, Callie?" she asked with a smile.

"You're getting your first lap dance" the brunette said and winked at the blonde.

Arizona took a deep breath. And then she decided to roll with it.

"Should you be in here then?" she asked Callie teasingly but with a straight face.

"Uhm...I...I can leave...I just thought..." Callie stuttered.

"Callie, it's okay" Arizona smiled "I'm just teasing. I want you here"

The blonde was feeling confident. But as soon as the stripper stepped through the door, the confidence evaporated. The woman was beautiful, and she did have a killer body. Arizona looked at Callie who was also staring at the stripper.

The stripper stepped towards Callie who quickly pointed at Arizona "Not me. Her"

Sandy turned around towards Arizona and gave the blonde a cute smile.

She stepped close to the nervous blonde, leaned down and whispered "First time?"

Arizona nodded "Yeah…yes"

"Just relax, baby" the woman said, and as the music started, the stripper started moving her hips. She let her fingers run down Arizona's bare arms, making Arizona gasp. Arizona looked at Callie who looked like she was enjoying the show and then she looked back at the woman who now moved her hips in circles right above Arizona's lap. It looked amazing. Sexy.

Arizona lifted her arms a little.

"No touching" the stripper whispered and gave Arizona a naughty wink.

Arizona looked at Callie again. The brunette was looking at the stripper, and Arizona could tell that this whole thing was turning the brunette on.

"Spread your legs a little for me, honey" Sandy said in a sexy voice.

Arizona did what she was told, and the stripper placed herself between the legs with her back to the blonde while moving her body to the beat of the music. Then she took off her bra and threw it on the floor. She turned around towards Arizona again so that Arizona had a clear view of the woman's breasts, and leaned down so that Arizona was inches from touching her bare skin.

Then the music stopped and that was it. Sandy picked her bra off the floor and left while blowing kisses at the couple.

Arizona was staring into the air. There was no denying the fact that she was turned on.

"So" Callie said "How did you like it?"

"I need a drink" the blonde just said which made Callie laugh.

They went to the bar and ordered a drink.

Callie had to go to the bathroom and left Arizona as the only woman at the bar. Surrounded by men.

When Callie came back, she saw Arizona talking to a couple of guys at the bar.

They were standing pretty close to the blonde, and Arizona was laughing at something they said while sipping her drink. One of the guys stepped very close to the blonde and whispered something in her ear.

It made a shot of jealousy go through Callie's body. She went to the bar and was met by a happy Arizona.

"We should go" Callie said.

"Why? We just got drinks. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…uh…I just…I think we should leave"

Arizona noticed how Callie was once in a while looking at the guys standing behind them. She knew what this was about.

"Okay" she simply said and put her drink down on the bar.

They left the bar and took a taxi to the hotel. None of them said anything.

When they got to the apartment, Callie went into the kitchen and was looking into the sink with her back to Arizona.

"Callie?" Arizona said. She'd given the latina time to cool off, and now she wanted Callie to explain.

Callie turned around. She knew that Arizona knew that this was about jealousy.

"He was…he was almost reaching for your ass"

"So what?" Arizona said "I wasn't going to let him touch me" The blonde shook her head "I can take care of myself, Callie….I…I try to navigate. I try to understand. I love it that you're so open about what you want sexually. I love that you're dominating. I love that you take charge. You can have it however you want it, because I love, love, love whatever ideas you have, but Callie, I...I...can't live up to your high standards for how I should behave. You want me to have sex with an escort and have a lap dance in front of you. But you don't want me to talk to people? I don't...I can't read your mind, Callie..."

Callie didn't look up.

"I can be submissive. I can be anything you want. When you tell me what to do, it sends warm shivers of love and want through my body. I'm yours. But you don't own me" the blonde breathed out.

"I don't want to own you" Callie started "I just…I just know what those guys are thinking. What they want"

"And you think I don't know? I could see their erections through their pants, Callie. But I wasn't exactly there for a parent-teacher conference myself either, so I wasn't expecting people to ask me if I like opera. I talked to them and I flirted because I was in a good mood, thinking about what you and I would do when we got home tonight"

Callie swallowed.

"You're protective and loving and absolutely amazing, Callie, but you need to trust me"

Callie took a deep breath "I trust you. I just don't trust them"

"Then trust that I know how to take care of myself, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good!" Arizona said. It hadn't been a fight. It was a mere definition of boundaries. They were learning. And Arizona wasn't going to let a bit of jealousy ruin what dirty things she had imagined when Callie was watching her getting a lap dance.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Callie's three-day board meeting overlapped with Arizona's conference presentation. The latina was buried in work related to the year's investments and trying to get everything ready. Her meeting had been planned for a year, and she had people coming in from South America and Europe.

Arizona was busy working on her project and preparing the presentation. As the date got closer, she got nervous. She had ground breaking results from her research, and her presentation and paper were sure to get a lot of attention. It made her wish Callie that was going to be there – for support and celebration.

When the day came though, Callie was in Vegas and Arizona arrived in L.A., both too busy to even talk on the phone.

When Arizona checked into the conference hotel, one of the receptionists called a personal assistant to lead Arizona to the room. When the blonde opened the door, she realized that Callie had changed her reservation from a regular double room to a suite.

Before leaving her alone, the assistant gave her a direct number she could call if she needed anything, and handed her a card from Callie.

Arizona closed the door behind her and slowly walked around the place. It was gorgeous. And it had the most amazing view of L.A. While standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows of the sitting area of the suite, Arizona opened the card.

It said: 'I own the hotel, and you book a regular room? You're an amazing and accomplished doctor, and you need space. Enjoy it! XOXOXO'

Arizona smiled and went into the bedroom of the suite. The bed was huge, and the bedroom had the same amazing view as the sitting room. She sat down on the bed and let her mind drift off for a while. She thought about Callie who was probably at that moment surrounded by piles of work and men in suits. She also wondered what Callie would do with these guys during or after the board meeting. Would they go gambling? Would they go to a strip club? And if they did, would Callie tell her about it?

She shook her head. She was nervous about the presentation and that's why she was now focusing on how Callie would be spending her night.

She got up from the bed and started getting ready. When she opened the dress bag to get out her outfit, she saw a note pinned onto the shirt. It was another message from Callie.

'You'll look stunning' it said.

She put the outfit on and looked at Callie's cufflinks. She imagined they would bring her good luck.

Then she ran through her notes one last time and walked to the auditorium.

She was one of the last speakers of the day, but got there a bit early so she had the chance to hear a few of the other presenters.

As she sat down she received a text message from Callie.

**Meeting going very well. Sorry I haven't had time to call! Good luck! You'll rock the house! Clear your calendar. I want you ALL of next week - C**

Arizona chuckled. She knew what Callie meant, but teased the latina by writing back **You want to go to the movies or…?**

**I want to fuck!** Callie wrote back.

Arizona gasped and immediately looked around to see if anyone had noticed her little outburst.

**I'll see if I can squeeze you in ;-) I'm on in half an hour. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**I'll cross everything I have! 3**

An hour and a half later as Arizona was rounding off her talk and making her way down from the stage in Los Angeles, receiving standing ovations, Callie was talking to a board member from Spain in Vegas. He was her favorite guy on the team and they got along very well.

"Qué tal la señorita Robbins?" he asked.

(*How is Miss Robbins?*)

"Muy bien, gracias. Esta en Los Angeles para hacer un discurso. Es…doctora y…ha hecha una investigación scientífica sobre un syndromé muy raro. Es gran cosa"

(*Very well, thank you. She's in Los Angeles to do a presentation. She's…a doctor and…she's done a research project on a very rare syndrome. It's a pretty big deal*)

"Porque estas aquí entonces? No deberias irte a Los Angeles?"

(*Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?*)

Callie blinked. She looked around at the group of people in the room – mostly men that were older than her. They were having a good time and all seemed happy with how the last few days had gone.

The meeting was over. Dinner was over. She wasn't _needed_ for the chit chatting. She had no real obligations there anymore.

And then she thought about her dad. He would have stayed until the very last minute, making sure everybody had a piece of his time, making sure everybody left feeling like they were important. It's what left her waiting up till late with her mom when she was 9 years old – just so she could see him before going to sleep. He'd been a good dad. But he wasn't around very much, and somehow, even though Callie had always known that she was more important to him than the business, she had always felt like his presence was divided unevenly between his work and his family.

She didn't want that for herself. She didn't want that for Arizona. And she didn't want that for their future children.

Before Callie had a chance to do anything, a guy from a subsidiary in San Diego raised his glass and made a toast.

After that Callie didn't think twice. She clinked her glass and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for the toast, Luciano, and thank you everybody for a wonderful meeting. I feel like we addressed all of the important issues – especially regarding the Finex deal and the problems with the Cramer Foundation" She took a deep breath "I…I know my dad would be proud. Not just of me but of how well things are running. I think this is what he hoped for the business. And I know he was usually the last one to leave these meetings, always filling up everyone's glasses so that the celebration wouldn't end till late…"

People chuckled.

"…But, I can't do that tonight…because…I have a fiancée who's giving the most important presentation of her life…" Callie looked at her watch "…right now. In Los Angeles. And I need to be there to celebrate her tonight. So, I will leave you in hopes that you all have safe travels home. Remember that my office at The Mazatlán is always open"

She nodded at the group – faces full of smiles – raised her glass at them, drank the last of her wine, and then headed out, speed dialing Tim to take care of her luggage and transportation to the airport.

Only two hours later her plane touched down in Los Angeles.

Tim had arranged for a car for her, and it took a mere twenty minutes to get to the hotel where Arizona was staying.

Meanwhile Arizona had left the conference banquet. She was tired but happy. It had been a great conference, a great dinner and she had even given a couple of interviews to some medical journals and L.A. Times.

She'd also been booked to do a lecture on her continued research at the Yale School of Medicine later in the year.

And now she wanted to just lower herself into the bathtub and then crawl into bed. Tomorrow couldn't arrive fast enough. She was missing Callie.

She took a very warm bath, letting the water soothe her tense muscles. It had been a long day. A good day. And she felt relieved and grateful because everything had gone so well.

As she got out of the tub and put a bathrobe on, she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock on her phone. It was 11:00. She furrowed her brow. Who could it be at this hour? She decided that it was probably the assistant who wanted to check in on her, so she opened the door.

"Hey…so I was in Vegas, and the meeting had ended, and I was just standing around having wine and small talking, and I thought that maybe that was not where I was supposed to be. That maybe I was supposed to be here. With you. So I left…and…I hope it's okay…"

Callie looked like somehow she wasn't sure if coming there had been the right thing to do.

"Callie…" Arizona breathed out.

Callie stepped into the suite and closed the door behind her. She looked Arizona up and down. The blonde looked so cute in the bathrobe. She didn't look like someone who had just wowed the medical world.

"How'd it go?" Callie asked.

Arizona just nodded a few times "It was…amazing" she then said.

The latina took a step forward and pushed her lips against Arizona's. Arizona immediately became engulfed in Callie's scent and in the warmth from the brunette's body.

She let herself fall into the depths of Callie.

They made love so slowly, softly, and quietly that Arizona felt like she could hear their heartbeats beating in complete sync.

They both felt like they were exactly where they belonged.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

A week after they returned to New York, their wedding preparations started. Arizona hated it from day one. She knew it was going to be big. There was no way they'd be able to run off to Vegas. But when the scale of things dawned on her, she had flashes of anxiety run through her.

It happened on a Saturday afternoon. Callie had picked her up from work so they could go and look at the venue with the three wedding planners that were working full time on the event. When they stepped into the grand ballroom of The Plaza, Arizona suddenly felt like she wanted to run away. Her hold on Callie's hand tightened, and Callie noticed.

"You okay?" The latina asked.

"How...how many guests are you thinking?" Arizona asked, looking around the giant room, not really wanting to know the answer.

"700" Callie simply said.

The amount almost made Arizona's heart stop.

"I...I can't do that, Callie" the blonde said while shaking her head lightly "It's too much" The blonde was panicking. 700 guests meant that there was going to be A LOT of people she didn't know there. And somehow that gave her some sort of performance anxiety.

Callie quickly turned to the wedding planners and said "Can you give us a minute?"

The planners walked out of the room, and Callie turned back to the blonde, took her hands and guided her to sit down with the latina.

Callie pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear and took a deep breath.

"More than anything I want our wedding to be a perfect day for you and me. That is my number one goal. But I also have obligations. And I'm not just talking about business obligations. I have a family that expects me to carry on this...this...batton of high society in a grand way. Now, I don't need a ballroom to show you how much I love you, but I need it to show everybody else. I can't _NOT_ do this"

Callie hoped that she was purveying to Arizona that she too was hesitant about the size of the celebration, but that it - in some ways - was out of her hands.

"And I will try to make the best of it. I hope you'll do the same, baby"

Arizona looked into Callie's dark eyes. She thought about Callie's mom who'd been ecstatic when she heard about their engagement. She thought about Callie's dad and his legacy, about Callie's position in Manhattan's high society. And then she thought about how amazing her own parents would find this venue, the food, the flowers, and everything else. How much they already loved Callie. How all her friends would find the wedding absolutely amazing.

And then she decided to just roll with it. To let go of her fear of being the center of attention of 700 people for a whole day. And to start giving input instead of leaving Callie with the heavy load.

She clenched her jaw as to toughen up, and nodded slowly.

"I think it's just that I feel like it's an...an exam of some sort. Like they will all be judging whether I'm good enough for you. And maybe seeing me in this gorgeous setting..." The blonde put her arms out to the side "...will make them think I'm not. All those eyes on me...I...I...it freaks me out"

"They will be judging..." Callie said.

"You're not really helping here" Arizona chuckled and looked down.

"...but they'll find you more than good enough. They'll find you perfect. Don't worry. And we can be freaked out together" Callie said and caressed Arizona's cheek "And then we can run off and be alone on our honeymoon"

Arizona looked up at the latina. They hadn't really talked about a honeymoon. But the thought of going away with Callie and having the brunette all to herself made Arizona feel warm all over. It made her think that she'd actually be able to handle the wedding.

"Honeymoon?" she said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah" Callie laughed "You sound surprised? Or maybe you don't want to go?" Callie teased.

"Oh, I want to go. And I will decide where to" Arizona deadpanned as she got up.

"Deal" Callie said and smiled at the blonde.

They walked towards the exit where they met the wedding planners. While Callie and two of the planners discussed flower arrangements, the third planner pulled Arizona aside.

"Miss Robbins, have you thought about the dress?"

"Uh…yeah…a little bit"

"Well, maybe you and I could meet for a talk about your wishes?"

"Uhm…okay…but isn't that a mother-daughter kind of thing?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, when you've narrowed it down to a few dresses your mom can come out and be there when you try on the different options" the woman said.

"Okay" Arizona said with a smile. She had actually been looking forward to finding the perfect dress for the big day, and she knew Callie had already had several meetings with a designer about the latina's dress.

As soon as they had found a date for a meeting about the dress, the blonde was paged to the hospital for an emergency. She gave Callie a quick kiss and rushed out the door.

It turned out that the emergency was a simple appendectomy that Arizona – after having scolded the interns for having her paged – agreed to do even though she was only on call for more serious stuff.

When she was almost done with the operation, a nurse came through the door to the OR.

"Doctor Robbins, they need you in the ER" she said.

"I'm a little bit busy right now" Arizona said without looking up.

"It's…it's Miss Torres" the nurse then said in a lower voice.

Arizona's head shot up.

"What? What happened?" Arizona looked around for someone in the room to take over, but there was no one. She took a step back and asked another nurse to page another doctor to finish the operations. Soon one of her colleagues came through the door and took over her scalpel so she could run to the ER.

As she approached the place, Tim met her in the hall.

"What happened?"

Arizona was now desperate to know if Callie was alright. The nurse hadn't been able to give her any details.

"It looks worse than it is" Tim started "Someone punched her"

"What?!" Arizona gasped and looked around to see if she could spot Callie "Where is she?" The only person she could see was Eduardo who was on the phone at the other end of the large room.

Tim walked her to one of the emergency stations and opened the curtain for Arizona. Inside was Callie, sitting on the exam table. Behind her were two security guards that Arizona recognized from The Mazatlán.

The latina had a big black eye that looked like it would only get worse, and a busted lip that one of the youngest interns was treating with a shaky hand, clearly in awe of who she was standing in front.

Callie hissed as the intern began to clean the wound on her lip.

"Everybody out" Arizona said with a firm voice. Everybody looked up, and when they saw the look on Arizona's face, they scattered.

Arizona closed the curtain behind her as she walked closer to Callie.

"Callie…" she said.

"I'm okay" Callie said, but her eyes looked dark with…anger? Hurt?

"You are _not_ okay, Callie. What happened?" the blonde said as she stroked the latina's cheek and reached down for the iodine. She very carefully cleaned Callie's lip with a cotton swap. Then she checked the brunette's pupillary light reflex.

"I…we were walking out of The Plaza. This guy…he just walked up to me and slammed his fist at my face. Twice"

Arizona gasped.

Eduardo and Tim stepped through the curtains.

"There's no connection. He seems to not even know who you are. The police call him a 'disgruntled citizen'. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time" Eduardo said.

"A disgruntled citizen?" Arizona blurted out in disbelief "He busted her lip!" Then the blonde turned towards Callie who had turned her gaze towards the floor.

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really" Callie said. She wasn't making eye contact with the blonde, and Arizona instinctly knew why. The guy had called her something. Something along the lines of what the guy at the restaurant in Georgia had called her.

Arizona turned to Tim who also looked down.

"We…we need to talk about security" she then breathed out.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were the one to walk right through security" Callie tried to lighten the mood. Arizona wasn't having it.

"That's very different, Callie! I didn't intend to hurt you" Arizona didn't even look at Callie but kept her eyes on Tim "I want everything and everyone checked and I want an update on how things will be handled from now on"

"Yes, Miss Robbins"

"I want the security at the wedding to be tight. Nobody gets close"

"Okay" the man nodded. He looked at Eduardo who also confirmed with a nod.

"We'll take care of it, Miss Robbins"

"Good. Now, please leave"

The two men left.

Arizona took a deep breath. She was standing with her back to Callie. She turned around slowly and faced her fiancée.

Callie stared at her.

Arizona lifted an eye brow.

"That was hot" Callie whispered, trying not to move her lip too much.

"Callie…I know you don't like security to be too 'present', but you obviously need it to be. This guy was just having a bad day, but what if he had really wanted to hurt you? I mean, he got so close"

Callie nodded. She knew Arizona was right. Over the last year and a half she had gradually loosened the security that was meant to keep her safe, wanting to not always be surrounded by guards. She enjoyed being able to go on a date with Arizona without having to know exactly where the 'safe car' was parked.

Arizona lifted Callie's head with a finger under the latina's chin. The eye contact sent chills down Callie's spine. Her head was throbbing now and her heart was pumping love for Arizona into every cavity of her body.

"Let's go home" Arizona whispered and gently kissed Callie's bruised lip.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Callie didn't go anywhere for a few days. She watched TV and ordered in. And Arizona started worrying. Callie loved work, but for days she didn't pick up her phone or turn on her computer.

Five days after the incident Arizona came home late and found Callie sleeping on the couch. The latina had showered and then fallen asleep in the bathrobe. She wasn't wearing makeup and her wavy hair spilled wildly over the sofa cushion. The black eye had turned a dark yellow and would soon be gone. She looked so vulnerable and sweet.

Arizona sat down next to her and stroked her hair. The latina stirred and sat up slowly when she realized that Arizona was there.

"Callie, do you wanna talk about this?"

"About what?" Callie drowsily said.

"About staying home all day. On the couch" Arizona started.

Callie blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the blonde in the darkened room.

"I spoke to Tim. They upped the security. You'll be alright out there"

"You…you think I'm depressed about what happened? Scared?" Callie asked.

"Well, yeah…" the blonde said.

Callie smiled "Uhm…no no…I'm not. I mean, I got a bit shaken by it, but that's not what's bothering me..."

"Oh..." Arizona said in surprise.

"It's that we're going to spend Christmas apart"

"Oh…" Arizona breathed out. They weren't going to be together for Christmas because Callie was going to a baptism in México and Arizona's uncle was turning 70 on Christmas Day. The two women would be not just in different states but in different countries.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks" Callie said.

Arizona was surprised that Callie felt so down about spending four days apart until she remembered why Christmas was an emotional time of year for Callie.

"Baby…"

"It's just…you know…dad died on Christmas Day…And last year you and I were together in Nebraska and it was the first year that I haven't…" She didn't finish.

"I know" Arizona said "This will be our last Christmas apart. I promise"

Callie nodded and let Arizona pull her into a hug.

"We'll be together from the 26th, and…I was thinking that maybe we could have a party here when we both get back" Arizona said.

"A party?"

"Yes. A party. In our home. A 'between Christmas and New Year's' kind of thing. What do you think?"

Callie looked a bit hesitant.

"I've never had a party here" she then said.

"Really? Never?"

"Never"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just… I usually go out or have a party somewhere else. I…I…The thought of having people here, in my home…it just is a little terrifying to me"

Arizona smiled "Scared people will go through your drawers or take pictures of your medicine cabinet?"

"Something like that" Callie wasn't smiling "This place…" she said "…it's…it's…"

"It's ours" Arizona finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Having people over seems like such a…public thing. I don't know…"

"Listen, Callie, my love" Arizona said while taking Callie's hands. Callie smiled.

"I like the friends I've made in this city and I like my colleagues. I go to their houses. I want them to come to mine. And I want your friends here too. Having people over…our friends…will only make this place even more _our own_"

Callie took a deep breath.

"And people will get to know each other a little before the wedding" Arizona added.

"Okay"

"Okay what?" Arizona laughed.

"Okay, we'll have a 'between Christmas and New Year's party'" Callie chuckled.

Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"Good" she whispered "And Callie, when we have kids this place will be full of people. Playdates, other moms, other dads, math tutors, clowns…"

Callie closed her eyes. She loved, loved, loved it when Arizona whispered. It was sweet and sexy and everything that came out sounded like a golden promise. Including what the blonde had just said. Kids. Callie swallowed. The thought that had once been so foreign to her was now something that had lodged itself into her brain and heart as a given. Something that was meant to happen.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Arizona.

"Could there be a dog as well?" she asked.

Arizona smiled "There could be a dog as well, yes"


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Christmas was hard on both of them. Callie was in Mazatlán, México, with her whole family and there was so much going on that she barely had time to breathe. It was four days of driving back and forth between the homes of family members and eating and talking a lot. She barely had time to talk to Arizona on the phone. Not that Arizona had any time either. She was helping her aunt and uncle with party preparations, and visiting other relatives.

When she returned to The Mazatlán on the 26th of December, she hardly had the patience to wait for the elevator to take her upstairs. Her and Callie had arrived back at roughly the same time but in two different airports. She knew that Callie would be home by now and she was anxious to see her fiancée.

When the elevator doors opened she rushed into the living room where she found Callie looking tanned and tired but happy to see her. Arizona dropped her bag on the floor and ran into Callie's arms.

"Hey" Callie whispered.

"Hey"

"Merry Christmas, baby"

"Merry Christmas"

They looked at each other and both smiled.

Arizona pulled halfway out of the hug and said "If there's a present for me around here somewhere, I'm gonna love you forever"

"I thought I could let you unwrap _me_" Callie said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll do that later. Don't you worry" Arizona chuckled "But now, I really want my present"

Callie laughed at Arizona's giddiness.

"For someone who's not usually good at accepting gifts, you sure are eager tonight"

"My parents got me a scarf and socks" the blonde whined, making Callie laugh.

"Okay" the latina said "Your present is in the bedroom"

Arizona immediately ran to the bedroom and noticed right away, that her present was not wrapped. It took up the whole wall. Callie had had a wall paper made of a picture of the Nebraskan field where she proposed to the blonde. The picture was full of blue sky and yellow barley fields and it looked so warm and inviting that Arizona had to touch it.

"It's…really…pretty" Arizona croaked. Once in a while she'd get a longing for the Midwest. For the sky and the uninterrupted view of the horizon. This wall would be nice to go to sleep and wake up to.

Callie handed her another present that she opened while not taking her eyes of the wall paper.

Inside the package was a frame with a lovely, lovely photo of her parents that Callie had taken during their vacation and saved for this moment. In the picture Arizona's parents were both laughing at some inside joke in their garden, and they just looked very happy and carefree.

"You're far away from them, and I thought that maybe it would be nice for you to have them around like this" Callie said.

Arizona nodded. She loved the picture and solemnly placed it on the dresser.

"I can't believe you gave me that. Because I got you _this_" Arizona said and got a large flat present out of the walk-in closet.

Callie took the present, pulled off the wrapping paper, and a large round frame appeared.

The brunette let her fingers run over the glass.

"I've…I've never seen this one before" she said. She didn't take her eyes off the picture.

"I talked to your mom. She had many pictures of him, but she said that this one is the best. That it captures who he was"

Callie nodded as she studied the picture of her father.

"I had it re-mastered and enlarged. You look a lot like him" Arizona said "I mean, you're the spitting image of your mom. Your beauty. But you get your posture and your eyes from your father. You can tell from this picture that he had a very strong presence. Just like you"

Callie swallowed.

"I miss him" she then said.

"I know"

Arizona stepped closer to the latina, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I never met him and I kinda miss him too" she said and smiled at Callie.

"He would have liked you" Callie said and nodded "He would have said 'That woman is brave, Callita. I'd stick with her if I were you'"

"I hope you do stick with me, Callita" the blonde whispered.

Callie's eyes were so very dark. So truthful. She looked directly at Arizona and simply said "Forever"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Two days later was the day of their party.

Callie was at the hairdresser's when Tim walked through the door and handed her the phone.

"It's Arizona" he mouthed.

Callie waved her hands to signal that she didn't really want to talk to the blonde right now. She knew she was wanted at The Mazatlán, but she didn't feel like going home right at that moment. She was still getting used to the thought of having a lot of people over, in her very private home, and being at the apartment with an exited Arizona would not help her ease into the fact that tonight her home would be full of both people she knew and people she had never met.

Tim gave her a knowing look that made Callie take the phone.

She held a hand over the speaker and whined to the guy "She put up streamers. Streamers, Tim! All over the place"

He just laughed and shook his head at her.

She lifted up the phone and as soon as she put it to her ear and said "Yes", Arizona started babbling.

"Callie, where are you? People will start showing up soon and I…I…where are you, baby?"

"I'll be there soon" Callie simply said.

"When is soon?"

"Soon"

Arizona knew better than to push it. But she also knew how to make sure that the brunette would come home.

"Callie," she simply said "I can't wait for you to see my outfit. I bought it just for you" Then she hung up.

Callie smiled at the phone. Maybe it really was time to head home.

An hour later Callie walked into the apartment at The Mazatlán. A lot of people were already there, and the place looked amazing. Arizona had really done a good job, and Callie immediately felt bad for having left all the work with the blonde.

She scanned the room and locked eyes with Arizona. Arizona looked at her with relief. Callie nodded reassuringly as if to tell her 'Don't worry. I'm here now'.

And Callie looked amazing. She was wearing a very sexy women's tuxedo, and her dark hair fell in shiny cascading waves over her shoulders. Arizona couldn't stop staring at her.

But soon they were both pulled into different groups of people. And that's how most of the night went. They were constantly drinking and dancing with other people, but sending each other glances once in a while.

At around midnight Callie went missing. Arizona found the latina in one of the guest bedrooms. Callie was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"Hey" Arizona said, crawled onto the bed and sat behind the brunette.

Callie leaned back into the blonde's embrace.

They were silent for a while.

"I'm having a lot of fun" Callie then said.

"Why are you in here then?" Arizona whispered and kissed the back of the latina's head.

"I just needed...a little break" and took Arizona's hand to reassure the blonde that nothing was wrong and that Callie actually was enjoying herself. She looked the blonde up and down over her shoulder. Arizona was wearing a short, dark blue dress.

"You look really beautiful tonight"

Arizona smiled "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself"

Callie turned around on the bed, leaned in and started kissing the blonde while letting a hand caress Arizona's breast.

The kiss got heated. Fast.

"I want to have you right here and now" Callie growled.

"But..." Arizona said with hesitation "We have a house full of guests"

Callie blinked and looked straight ahead for a while. She'd forgotten all about the party that was in full swing in the next room.

"Dammit" she said and smiled.

Arizona got up, adjusted her dress, kissed Callie's cheek and moved to leave the room.

Before the blonde opened the door, Callie husked out an "I like those stockings"

Arizona smirked and lifted up the hem of her short dress a little so that Callie could get a good view of her lace clad thighs.

"Oh, Callie, I'm not wearing stockings. It's a lace onesie. Crotchless. And I'm not wearing underwear"

Callie opened her mouth but no words came out. The thought of Arizona, covered in black lace and nothing else, made her want to close down the party and ravish the blonde.

Arizona threw her a sexy smile and then left the room.

When Callie finally got up and walked into the living room, the blonde was dancing with a colleague from the hospital.

They made eye contact and Arizona winked at the latina. When she was done dancing, she went over to Callie. The blonde leaned in until her lips were touching Callie's ear.

"Be a good girl for the rest of the night," Arizona seductively whispered "and I'll let you do naughty, naughty things to me later"

Callie swallowed thickly as Arizona turned around and went over to a group of friends, looking back over her shoulder seductively. Callie _stared_ at her.

An old friend of Callie's from Miami came over and stood next to the brunette.

"Having a hard time taking your eyes off her?" he asked with a smile.

The latina looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Tan obvio?" she chuckled.

(*That obvious?*)

"Sí"

They both looked at Arizona for a few seconds.

"She's beautiful. And she seems great" he then said.

"She is" Callie breathed out "Really, really great"

"You know, in all the years I've known you" he said "I've never seen you this calm, collected and…happy. You seem so happy"

"I am. I am happy. Me hace feliz"

(*She makes me happy*)

"Well, I'm happy for you, Callita"

Callie smiled at him "Thanks"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Callie helped the last guests get on the elevator at 3am and walked back into the living room. Arizona was standing in the middle of the room.

Callie, in her tux, looked so sexy and hungry for Arizona, that it sent chills down the blonde's spine. Callie moved forward towards her, and Arizona took a few steps back before she was hit by the force that was Callie's body.

The blonde was shaking as Callie held her in a strong grip up against the window. Callie paused for a second, and they locked eyes. Then she violently pulled Arizona's dress off.

"Ah…" the blonde gasped.

She was now only wearing the lace onesie and tall black heels. She was panting. The look of determination in Callie's eyes and the thought of what was coming made her want to scream.

Callie grabbed the neck of the sexy outfit and ripped it open, exposing Arizona's breasts. She pulled it down Arizona's arms and turned the blonde around, pressing the blonde's front up against the window.

"Fuck me" Arizona hissed out.

"Oh, I will" Callie growled.

The latina reached around the blonde's body and placed her fingers on Arizona's clit. She held her hand still until she felt that Arizona started moving impatiently, wiggling her ass against Callie's front. And then she let her fingers run down between Arizona's legs to gather moisture. Arizona was wet. Very wet.

From the moment Callie started rubbing the blonde's clit, Arizona had a hard time keeping herself together. She whimpered loudly, and placed her hands flat on the window to hold herself up.

The sexiness of the moment, having had her clothes ripped off, being taken by Callie with Manhattan as a backdrop, made it impossible for her to keep the orgasm at bay for long. Her hips jerked forward, and she let Callie support her weight as her legs simply couldn't hold her anymore.

Callie was holding her tight from behind as her shaking body came down from her high.

She felt the pendant of Callie's golden chain tickle the skin of her neck. Callie never took off the necklace.

Arizona kept her eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end. Not wanting Callie to ever let go.

"Can you stand?" Callie whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah" the blonde breathed out.

Callie slowly let go of her, and pulled back a little as Arizona turned around.

"You broke it" Arizona jokingly pouted while holding the shreds of the upper part of the outfit against her chest.

"I'll buy you a thousand of those, I promise. Now, get on your knees"

Callie opened her pants.

Arizona shivered at Callie's words. She knew she was going to make Callie come in less than a minute. And that they would take it to the bedroom afterwards. And that none of them would be getting much sleep.

She took a step forward and slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of the latina. Callie grabbed her hair and pushed the blonde's mouth onto her center.

As Arizona tasted the latina and started circling Callie's clit with her tongue, she could feel her own fluids seeping down her inner thigh.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Arizona found the perfect dress in January. She'd met a couple of times with the wedding planner, trying to figure out the style she wanted to go for. They had come up with a few options, and had Arizona's mom come to New York to help Arizona settle on the final choice. The dress she decided on was a trumpet style wedding gown. It was strapless and the top was made completely out of lace. The bottom had a tasteful amount of ruffles. When Barbara Robbins saw her daughter in the dress, she almost had no words.

"You look gorgeous, darling" was all the older Robbins woman was able to get out between tears.

Callie had been very secretive about _her_ dress, so Arizona decided that she wasn't going to reveal anything either.

After Arizona's final fitting she met with Callie and a few of Callie's friends that worked for a gay and lesbian youth organization in the city. The couple had agreed to help the organization hand out flyers. It was a big happening with lots of both famous and regular people helping out.

As they were standing on the sidewalk of 6th Avenue, a man walked up to Arizona.

"Is that you, Arizona?!"

The blonde turned around and faced a guy who looked very happy to see her. It was a colleague from Chicago that she had dated for a short period of time three years back.

"Jack!" Arizona said and gave the man a wide smile. They hugged. He looked at the group of people she was with - including Callie - and didn't seem to know who the latina was.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked.

Arizona looked at the flyers in her hand.

"Uhm, I'm helping this charity..."

"Well, anything worth standing out in the cold for is worth supporting! Let me write a check" he said and started digging for his wallet "What's the charity for?"

"Uh...gay and lesbian youth" Arizona said and studied the man to see what his reaction was.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I...uh..."

Before Arizona had a chance to finish her stuttering, Callie called her name from further down the street.

"We're gonna move down to the corner, baby" she said and then threw Jack a smile before turning back to her friends.

Jack blinked and looked between Callie and Arizona.

"Oh...OH!" he said and pointed between them.

Arizona looked down.

"I didn't know you were…" he started.

"No…well…uhm… A lot has happened" she managed to get out. All of a sudden she didn't really know what to say. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship, but this whole situation felt foreign to her. Like she didn't have the language to explain how she had gotten to where she was right at that moment. Or how she felt.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Robbins" her said and continued "Do you stand out here all the time or do you still practice medicine. And would you happen to have time for coffee?"

Arizona chuckled.

"Oh, I still save lives. And I do still drink coffee. We could go for a cup now?"

"Sure" he said.

She turned to Callie who was watching them, and motioned to the brunette that he was going to leave with the guy without waiting for Callie to motion back.

And then she went for coffee. With her old life. A life with men. A life where she didn't get weird looks. Or where people made assumptions about her sexuality. Where there was no million dollar wedding stress or gay and lesbian organizations to be the spokes person for.

Jack and her spoke about medicine. And about Chicago. And his newborn son.

Afterwards Arizona went for a walk in Central Park. It was raining but she didn't care. The rain helped her clear her mind.

Callie tried to call her five times that afternoon. Arizona didn't pick up.

At 7pm she entered the apartment at The Mazatlán.

As she stepped into the living room, Callie immediately got off the couch. Tim was there too. Arizona could tell that they had been worried. That they had been discussing what to do.

Seeing the look on Arizona's face, Callie asked Tim to leave. Then she went over to Arizona and helped the blonde out of her wet jacket.

"Baby" she said in a worried tone while trying to make eye contact with the blonde "You ran off?"

"I'm sorry...I just...I just needed a little bit of space…and for things to slow down a little"

She swallowed.

She loved Callie. So, so much. But meeting Jack had made her realize exactly how fast things had moved the last year and a half. And that she hadn't had much time to let the reality of her new 'position' on the sexuality spectrum sink in.

The press and everybody else assumed she was gay. And she let them. Because she didn't know how to define herself.

Callie had never asked her to define her sexuality, and Arizona was grateful for that. The brunette fully understood that Arizona was in love with her and not with _women_.

"Two years ago I was in Chicago, dating men. Now I'm in New York, marrying you and handing out LGBT youth flyers...I...I...can't be this poster child for homosexuality. I…I know nothing about what it means to be gay. I really don't. I don't even really know what I am. And today I met someone who I used to have sex with…"

Callie clenched her jaw. She didn't quite know what to expect.

"…and I…I didn't even know how to put into words what's happened this last year and a half. It's so much change. It's so much… Can I…can I just be in love with you and…and marry you…and not…"

Callie pulled Arizona into her arms.

"Yes" Callie said.

Arizona closed her eyes. She could hear Callie's heartbeat, and it soothed her mind. Callie didn't care in the most caring way. Callie wouldn't push or demand. Callie understood.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

When February rolled around the wedding preparations were coming together, and the two women were barely involved anymore. The wedding planners had things under control.

The only thing still not taken care of was the wedding rings. It was something Callie had thought about a lot, but she hadn't wanted to pressure the blonde. There was still time. Up until now Arizona carried Callie's grandmother's ring as an engagement ring, and Callie wasn't actually sure if Arizona even wanted to get wedding bands.

But then one Saturday morning when they were having breakfast in bed, Arizona had said "We should probably find some rings, huh?"

Callie looked up from her fruit salad. She hadn't expected Arizona to be the one to bring up the rings.

Arizona winked at her "Mr. Cellini called and left a message with Tim. He wants to know if he can be of service"

Callie smiled. She'd spoken to the jeweler a few months back and had told him that they would contact him when the wedding date got closer. He was obviously eager to be the one to provide the rings for the society wedding of the year.

"Of course he does" Callie said and chuckled.

Arizona lifted the tray of food and put it on the floor next to the bed. She then straddled Callie's midsection.

"Well, I told him we'd stop by later today and he seemed very happy about that" the blonde said.

Callie was happy too. So happy that butterflies tickled the inside of her chest.

"Of course he seemed happy" she just said.

Arizona leaned down and kissed the latina.

"So," the blonde started "what kind of ring do you want?"

"I'll know when I see what kind you want" Callie deadpanned.

"You romantic dork" Arizona chuckled before Callie grabbed her and flipped them so she was on top of the blonde.

Arizona laughed.

"Now what, Callita?" she said.

"Now we have pre-picking-out-rings sex"

Three hours later they were at Cellini's to look at wedding bands. Mr. Cellini had closed the store for them so they had privacy, and he had some of his best assistants helping the couple.

Arizona had tried on a bunch of rings. She was a bit confused with all the different choices. Callie didn't try anything on, and she didn't say much.

Then Mr. Cellini brought in yet another secured box that he sat down on the table in front of Arizona. He unlocked it and inside, on a bed of red velvet, was a beautiful diamond band. One of the assistants put on a glove, picked up the ring, and placed it on Arizona's finger.

It was 1/4 of an inch wide and had a mixture of white and blue diamonds. Arizona stared at it and then looked at Callie. It was the reaction Callie had been waiting for. It was as if the ring reflected the blueness of the blonde's eyes, and the latina could tell that Arizona loved the ring.

Callie looked at the assistant. He stood up straight and said "From the Cullinan mine. Cut and polished by Kirschenbaum. 800.000"

Callie nodded "This is the one" she said.

Arizona loved the ring, but she'd never in her life worn anything like that. And hearing the price made her heart skip a beat.

"Callie, can we...can you uh...can we just get something more subtle?"

"Subtle?" Callie said.

"Yeah, like...uh...that one" Arizona pointed at a ring that was significantly less flashy and _a lot_ less expensive.

"You like that one better?"

"Callie, I'm a doctor...I...I'm afraid I'll be rushing to surgery one day, and that I'll leave it in the scrub room or that I'll drop it down the sink. I can't...I can't be trusted with...this..." she said and looked down at her finger in awe.

"So what you're saying is that you love this ring," Callie pointed towards the band of sparkles on Arizona's finger "but that you don't want it because you're afraid you'll lose it?"

Arizona looked down at the ring again, swallowed, looked back up at the latina and whispered "Well, yeah. Callie...It's 800,000 dollars"

Callie looked at her for a few seconds.

"We'll take it. And a fitting for a matching band with just whites" Callie said to the man standing next to them, without breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am" he said and slid the ring off Arizona's finger. The other assistant lifted Callie's left hand and measured her ring finger.

Arizona clenched her jaw.

"The ring is perfect. If you lose it, I'll buy you another one"

Walking out of Cellini's half an hour later, Arizona was overwhelmed with the ring. A ring that would be transported to The Plaza on the day of the wedding. In an armored car. And she was overwhelmed with the fact that the wedding was only a few weeks away. She was both exited and terrified. And the only thing that calmed her was Callie's hand in hers.

They went for a late lunch, and when the waitress had taken Arizona's order of lasagna, and turned to Callie to take her order, the brunette looked uncharacteristically in doubt of what to get.

"Can you do the Tagliatelle Genovese with squash pasta instead of regular pasta, please? Thanks" she finally said.

The waitress took their menus and walked away. Arizona looked at the latina questioningly.

"What?" Callie said.

"You love pasta" Arizona simply said.

"I have a dress to fit into, Arizona. The designer is…riding me pretty hard on the extra 15 pounds"

"15 pounds? Callie, I think you should find a different designer!" Arizona deadpanned.

"Arizona…"

"I mean it, Callie!"

Callie let out a sigh and looked down.

"Please, please, don't lose weight, please" the blonde begged.

Arizona thought Callie was the sexiest thing on earth. Beautiful Callie. Her confidence when she was naked was…hot. And her body was so strong. Callie didn't have a set fitness regimen, but about twice a week she met with a trainer in the fitness center of The Mazatlán and did lots and lots of cardio and a bit of weight lifting.

"I…I just…"

"Please" Arizona repeated.

Callie was healthy. And strong. She was the only person Arizona had ever been with that could lift the blonde off the floor and hold her with one arm for as long as it took to bring her to orgasm with the other arm.

It blew Arizona's mind.

And Callie wouldn't be Callie if she lost 15 pounds.

"I find you unbelievable sexy. And miraculously beautiful. Maybe I don't tell you enough. Your body…it's…it's…Callie, I think about you naked all the time"

Callie's lips slowly pulled the latina's mouth into a crooked smile.

"You do?"

"Yes, God, yes" Arizona breathed out

"Okay…" Callie said "I'll get the pasta. But I'm forwarding the designer's calls to you"

"Deal!" Arizona said and moved to get the attention of the waitress.

They ate and then made their way back to The Mazatlán. Callie had a meeting with her financial advisors in the afternoon, so Arizona decided to call her parents to handle some of the last practical things regarding their trip to New York.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"NO! There will be no prenup! End of discussion!" the brunette yelled. She had had enough of people telling her what to do.

She stood up and left the three financial advisers with whom she'd had a meeting about her will and other things concerning the marriage. They had all – like a lot of other people surrounding Callie – taken it as a given that Callie would ask Arizona to sign a prenuptial agreement before the wedding.

It made Callie mad.

As the latina opened the doors to the meeting room and walked out, she found Arizona standing 10 feet into the next room. The blonde had been on her way to asking Callie about the booking of rooms for wedding guests.

She had heard Callie's words.

They locked eyes.

Arizona hadn't thought about the possibility of _not_ having a prenup. Actually, she had taken it as much as a given as everybody else. So much so that she hadn't even talked to Callie about it. She simply assumed that at some point she would be presented with the papers so she could sign them.

The financial advisors came out from the meeting room behind Callie and quickly left the two women alone.

"Callie…"

"Arizona, don't. This is not up for discussion"

Arizona raised her voice "Yes it is!"

Callie shook her head and started walking to the next room.

"You can't just decide this for both of us!" Arizona yelled after her.

They didn't have time to discuss it any further because they were meeting with one of the wedding planners to work out a 'screenplay' for the wedding.

As they sat down with the man, none of them looked at each other. The mood was tense.

"Who will be walked down the aisle?" he asked.

There was a silence.

Then Callie cleared her throat.

"Uhm…well…I think Arizona…with her dad"

Arizona looked at Callie whom Arizona could tell was not going to make eye contact any time soon.

"Do you want the music to start playing right after the 'I do's' or whenever people get out of their seats?"

"When they get out of their seats" Arizona said.

They continued like that with the planner for a whole hour until all his questions had been answered. They simply took turns answering. After he left, Callie walked to their bedroom.

Arizona followed her.

"We _will_ talk about this, Callie" the blonde said in a firm voice.

"Arizona…"

"Stop! And let me talk" Arizona started "We need to have a prenup, Callie. I am not marrying you without it""

"Then let's cancel the wedding" Callie simply said and finally looked the blonde into the eyes.

Arizona shook her head, gathered some clothes and walked past Callie out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" the latina asked.

"To the guest room" Arizona simply said and knowingly raised her eye brow at Callie.

And that was the beginning of three days of her not speaking to Callie. The silence lasted until Arizona received a call from Callie's lawyer. He asked her to come to a meeting. And to bring a lawyer of her own.

Callie's lawyer was now sitting right in front of her.

"The prenup has been drawn. And I am here to present it to you" he said.

Arizona couldn't believe that they were sitting here. That she had finally managed to get Callie to have a signed agreement. They were in the meeting room next to Callie's office at The Mazatlán.

Callie was on the other side of the table, legs crossed, leaning back in her chair and looking at Arizona with a smug expression.

The blonde thought to herself that this was probably what going into a business meeting with Callie was like. She defiantly smiled at Callie.

Callie's lawyer cleared his throat and opened a large envelope.

"It states as follows: 'This prenuptial agreement is made between Calliope Torres of the City of New York in the State of New York and Dr. Arizona Robbins of the City of New York in the State of New York. The parties intend for this agreement to become effective upon their marriage pursuant to the laws of the State of New York. The parties wish to enter into this agreement to provide for the status, ownership, and division of property between them, including future property owned or to be acquired by either or both of them.

The parties recognize the possibility of unhappy differences that may arise between them. Accordingly, the parties desire that the distribution of any property that either or both of them may own will be governed by the terms of this agreement'"

The lawyer flipped the page and looked at a small piece of paper attached to the back of the introduction.

"Now, usually we would have a long property list for you to go through with your lawyer Ms. Robbins, but this prenup comes without a list…uh… It only has a short note attached"

Arizona looked at Callie who hadn't moved. Callie raised an eye brow at her.

"The note read as follows:" the lawyer started "'Calliope Torres declares that in the case of divorce she wishes for all her values to be divided equally between herself and Dr. Arizona Robbins except for two things: 1 ring previously owned by Maria Hernandez, Miss Torres' grandmother, and 1 diamond wedding band to be carried in marriage by Dr. Arizona Robbins"

The lawyer looked up.

He put the agreement down and slid it across the table so that Arizona could see it. The note was written on 'Torres' stationary. In hand. By Callie.

An image flashed through Arizona's mind. It was the image of Callie, in her office, writing this note with her beautiful, strong hand. The empress of a giant multi-billion empire.

Callie was serious. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her how to manage her finances. Not in everyday life. Not in marriage.

Arizona though of the wedding band they had just purchased a few weeks back. It was expensive, but it was only a drop in the ocean of Callie's wealth. The agreement on the table in front of her was symbolic. It meant that in case of divorce, Callie would take her family name; her grandmother's ring, and the one thing that symbolized their union; the wedding ring. That way, they would both be free.

Arizona's lawyer cleared her throat and looked at Arizona.

"Ms. Robbins, it there anything you would like to add?"

"Leave" Arizona said "Please, everybody, just leave"

Everybody looked at each other in confusion until Callie nodded at her lawyer, signaling that he should get out and take people with him.

They all left and closed the door behind them, leaving Arizona and Callie alone in the meeting room.

"Callie…" the blonde started.

"I can't put a contract on my love for you" Callie said "Don't make me"

Arizona looked at her with pleading eyes.

"If we divorce even ten minutes after getting married, I will still want you to have half. Do you understand?"

Callie got up and walked around the table. She gently pulled Arizona out of the chair and pressed the blonde up against the table.

"I can't accept it" Arizona whispered.

Callie unbuttoned the blonde's pants and stuck her hand into Arizona's panties.

"You can. And you will" she said with a low voice as Arizona whimpered under her touch.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

They spent the last night before the wedding apart. Callie stayed at The Mazatlán, and Arizona stayed at another hotel with some of her friends from Chicago.

On the day of the wedding, Arizona was getting her hair done while listening to music and giggling with her childhood friend Mandy and her mom. It was all very relaxed, and they were even enjoying some champagne.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Tim.

"Miss Robbins, can I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up" She was immediately worried by the look on his face.

Mandy and Barbara left the room to give Arizona and Tim some privacy.

"First of all I want you to know that everything is alright now. No harm is done"

"What's going on, Tim?"

"It was…it was Eric… He was out on parole"

Arizona's blood froze.

"He…he made it into The Mazatlán. He had a gun…"

The blonde gasped.

"…but because of the new security measures, he didn't get far. Miss Torres is fine"

Arizona breathed out a sigh of relief and held a hand over her chest.

"He's in custody"

She let the information sink in and then nodded slowly.

"Good" she finally whispered "And Callie…"

"Miss Torres wanted me to tell you that she's ready to spend the rest of her life with you" He gave the blonde a small smile.

Tears started appearing in Arizona's eyes. Tim moved closer, and pulled her in for a hug.

"He'll be going away for a long time, Miss Robbins" he said "You and Miss Torres will be safe"

Arizona didn't say anything. She enjoyed being held by Tim. Tim who had been so good to her from day one. She pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you, Tim"

"No problem, Miss Robbins"

"No, I mean, for everything"

He wiped one of the tears from her cheek.

"Miss Torres" he started "was lost for a long time. And then you came along. You changed things. I will forever be grateful for that. She is like a sister to me. A very bossy sister"

They both chuckled.

"Now, finish getting ready. The car will be here soon" he then said as he held her face in his hands. He stepped back, nodded at her, and left the room.

Arizona sat down, and did her best to focus her thoughts on Callie as the hair stylist finished getting her ready so that she could get into her dress and get going.

Twenty minutes later she met her dad in the lobby and they got into a limo together. The butterflies in her stomach started stirring.

As Arizona stepped into the large hall of The Plaza she thought about Eric. Eric who could have taken everything away from her.

She shook her head, deciding that she would not let Eric take up a single other second of her day or life with Callie. She let the thought of him fly.

One of the wedding planners and a stylist ran over to her and made sure her dress looked perfect before she stepped into the church-like grand hall of the Plaza.

Then the large doors opened, and she stepped through them, holding on to her dad's arm. The amount of people made her bite her lower lip. She saw familiar faces though, which made her feel better about the walk she was about to take.

At the end of what seemed like the world's longest aisle was Callie, standing completely still in the most amazing curve-hugging dress. It clung to her body perfectly.

As Arizona approached the platform in front of the crowd, they locked eyes. Arizona was shivering with nerves, but Callie looked as calm as the first day the blonde met her. It made Arizona's nerves calm down a bit.

Callie was there. Strong Callie. Loving Callie.

Arizona's curls were hanging lose, with only a small white band to hold a few locks out of her face. As she made her way across the platform, the brunette winked at her.

Callie's long dark hair was pulled back and up in an intricate pattern. It looked raven black and shined in the light coming from the windows above them. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Her dress had inch wide straps that were made of white lace and the pattern of the hand work looked very delicate against the latina's tanned, strong shoulders.

Arizona was close to losing her cool, but her dad's firm grip helped her get all the way to her destination, next to Callie.

As she stood close to the latina, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat but couldn't. She didn't dare look at Callie because she was sure that the brunette's warm and loving eyes would make her cry. Instead, she whispered to the latina.

"Callie...I'm nervous...so, so nervous"

"Me too" Callie simply whispered back "Me too"

"Please stand" the wedding officiant said.

Arizona heard the overwhelming sound of 700 people getting out of their seats behind them.

The officiant went through the introductory lines of the ceremony and finally reached the part they had been waiting for since Callie got down on one knee in the field in Nebraska 7 months earlier.

"The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. No human ties are more important or more tender. Please face one another"

They turned and faced each other. Arizona's beauty made Callie's breath hitch and the tears in the blonde's eyes made her heart pump rivers of love through her body.

"Do you Calliope Torres take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Callie swallowed thickly.

"I do"

"And do you promise to keep her, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do"

"And do you Arizona Robbins take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you promise to keep her, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"I do"

Their rings were brought to the platform, and Callie gently took the blonde's hand and slid the diamond band onto Arizona's ring finger.

Arizona had started shivering again, and she was very close to tears. She managed to get the ring onto Callie's finger, but only because Callie whispered "Just breathe, baby".

Then the wedding officiant finished the legal part of the ceremony.

"Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss"

Arizona was barely present anymore. She no longer listened to the words that were being spoken. All she saw was Callie.

The latina leaned in, and placed her soft lips on Arizona's, and then it was sealed. Their love. As the latina pulled back, she let her thumb run across the blonde's cheek, catching a tear that Arizona hadn't realized was spilling from her eye.

Callie took her hand, and winked at her again. Then she mouthed 'You're mine' which made the blonde smile a little through all the nervousness.

They turned towards all the guests who were now clapping.

Callie squeezed her hand.

Tim came to the platform with a purple velvet bag in his hand. He held it in front of Callie who put both her hands into the bag, grabbing what was in there.

When preparing for the wedding, Callie had told Arizona about this part of the ceremony; the presentation of the Arras. It was a Latin American tradition meant to symbolize the promise the two women were making to each other.

Callie lifted her hands out of the bag and placed them over Arizona's cupped palms. The latina paused for a second while making eye contact with the blonde, and then let 13 gold coins fall into Arizona's hands.

"My unquestionable trust and loyalty. Mi amor para siempre" she whispered as she closed Arizona's hands around the coins.

(*My love forever*)

Arizona closed her eyes and swallowed. She knew that these coins had once fallen from the hands of Callie's dad into the hands of Callie's mom.

Callie's hands felt warm around her own, and Callie's eyes on her burned a hole of love in her chest.

"I love you" Arizona whispered as the music started.

"I love you too" Callie said.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

As they moved from the grand hall into the ballroom where the wedding dinner would take place, Arizona was holding on tight to Callie's hand.

The blonde was smiling and nodding at people.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off Arizona. She looked like a dream, with curls that danced around her face as they moved through the crowd. And her dress. Her whole upper body clad in beautiful white lace that matched the ruffles at her feet. The latina was mesmerized.

They walked to their table while receiving well wishes from friends and family. As they sat down, so did the guests.

Soon the food started arriving, and people relaxed in comfortable conversation at the many tables in the ballroom.

The newlyweds were at a table with Arizona's parents, Callie's mom, a couple of cousins, and Tim.

Arizona was still shaking, but she felt much more relaxed, and was simply happy that she had made it through the ceremony without crying more than she had.

And, even though she had still to completely comprehend the fact, she was now married to Callie. Callie who had not let go of her hand yet.

For the first time since they left the grand hall, Arizona looked at Callie and their eyes met.

Callie once again winked at her, calming the last of the blonde's nerves with a simple eye gesture.

Arizona leaned in and they kissed. As she pulled back she whispered "You're killing me with the winking"

Callie chuckled.

The food was amazing, the wine delicious, and the setting gorgeous.

At some point Arizona looked at her mom and dad who were both studying her from the seats next to her.

She smiled at them and said "You guys look like you're up to something"

"We were just talking about grandchildren" Barbara whispered, and Arizona's dad nodded vigorously next to her.

"One step at a time, guys" Arizona whispered back, and gave them a knowing look.

Then Arizona looked over at Callie's mom who was also looking at the blonde. They locked eyes, and Arizona saw something in the older woman's eyes. Happiness maybe? Mrs. Torres gave her a sweet small smile, and Arizona mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

The older woman shook her head lightly and mouthed a 'Gracias' back. Callie's mom was as happy as Tim that Callie had found someone as wonderful as Arizona. She couldn't be more thankful.

After dinner the party continued back in the grand hall. A band was playing, and it was time for the couple's first dance. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled the blonde close. Arizona looked almost shy, suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of eyes on them.

They had never danced like this before. Slowly and in long dresses. But it felt natural. And it was a lot less formal than Arizona had feared.

As the first song came to an end, Arizona's father stepped in and asked to borrow Arizona for a father-daughter dance. Callie blinked. She'd forgotten about this tradition. And she had no dad to dance with.

Arizona looked like she didn't know what to say. Like she wanted somebody to tell her dad that there would be no father-daughter dance.

"It's okay, Arizona" Callie said, and handed the blonde's dad his daughter's hand.

As Jasper Robbins put his arm around the blonde's waist, Arizona looked over her shoulder at Callie. The latina nodded as if to tell the blonde that she was fine and that Arizona should just enjoy dancing with her father.

Mrs. Torres walked up next to Callie and watched as Arizona danced with her dad. The older Torres woman took her daughters hand.

"Your dad would have been so happy and proud. You were always so special to him. Su fuerte princesa. Su estrella"

(*His strong princess. His star*)

Callie was fighting now to keep her tears from falling, the fact that her father wasn't there making her heart skip a few beats.

"Tuviste su amor eterno. Y ahora tienes a el de Arizona. Eres una mujer afortunada, hija mia"

(*You had his undying love. And now you have Arizona's. You are a lucky woman, my child*)

Callie nodded. She knew.

Then Tim stepped up to her and reached out his hand.

"May I?" he said.

Callie couldn't speak. She was too touched by the moment and by Tim's never ending loyalty and friendship.

She simply nodded and let him guide her to the dance floor. The best replacement for a father-daughter dance she could ask for.

As they started dancing, other guests made their way to the dance floor, and soon the two women were surrounded by loved ones and a few hundred other people. Arizona's dad and Tim left the two women so the couple could dance together again.

Arizona leaned back in Callie's hold, and as the music went from being slow and formal into being fast and young, they partied with their friends.

At 3 o'clock it was time to call it a night.

The two women got into a limo that took them to The Mazatlán. They used the secret basement entrance so that they could get to the apartment without having to walk through the lobby in their dresses and post-wedding glow. They said goodnight to Tim and took the elevator up. None of them said anything as they travelled to their penthouse home at lightning speed.

When the elevator doors opened, Arizona moved to step out, but Callie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The latina leaned down and lifted the blonde off the floor so that she could carry her.

Callie was swearing because carrying Arizona while making sure not to trip on her dress proved difficult. Arizona giggled.

As Callie put her down in the living room they noticed the mountain of presents that had been transported from The Plaza to their place.

"Jesus!" Arizona blurted out and stepped closer to all the gifts.

Callie laughed "Don't worry. I'll have Tim and the new assistant take care of them"

"Are you kidding?" Arizona said in disbelief "WE will open all of them. And we will write thank you notes to every single person who was there today"

"Okay, okay" Callie said in mock surrender "But can it wait till the morning, because I kind of want to get you out of that dress. I mean, it's beautiful, but it's got to go"

Arizona turned around and looked at the latina. They were 10 feet apart. The blonde's eyes were already dark with lust.

She reached to her side, and slowly unzipped the upper part of her dress. Then she pulled her whole dress off, leaving her in something that could barely be described as underwear.

Callie opened her mouth and breathed out while staring at the blonde.

"Holy mother of…"

Arizona had white lace straps crisscrossing across her chest and back, the hem of her panties hanging low on her hips, accentuating her curves.

She looked smoking hot.

The blonde walked over to Callie. Slowly. Making sure that Callie got a good look.

The brunette stepped out of her heels, reached around and unzipped the back of her dress, so she could also get rid of the fabric that was now in the way.

Her dress fell to the floor, exposing the fact that she was only wearing panties underneath. Black low-rise lace panties.

They stood there, very close, for a few seconds, their closeness enough to make then breathe heavily already.

Then Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. The blonde crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees in front of Callie. She wanted to say something. To put her feelings into words before they would consummate their wows.

"Callie…wonderful, amazing, Calliope. Today was…I…I…"

She grabbed Callie's hand and put the latina's palm against her chest, above her heart, the lump in her throat now making it hard for her to speak.

"I belong right here with you. I'm yours"

She was crying now. Silent tears streaming down her face. A whole day's worth of emotions spilling from her heart.

"Make love to me, Callie, please" she said through the tears in a husky voice that made Callie's head spin.

Callie lay the blonde down on the bed carefully. She hovered above Arizona, looking her up and down as if trying to take in the image of her wife on their first night together as a married couple. Then she pulled at the straps of Arizona's sexy lingerie, exposing the blonde's breasts, and she pulled down her panties as well.

They both knew that there was no rush. That this night would last as long as they wanted it to.

They kissed, letting their tongues do a slow dance. Callie reached down and let two fingers run through the blonde's folds.

Arizona's tears kept coming, and she was shivering with an overload of happiness and love for Callie. And lust. It was all too much for her to bear. And as Callie made her come, she put her arms around the latina and held on tight as her body shook with a mixture of the orgasm and her crying.

They made love for hours, never letting go of each other.

At 7 o'clock in the morning they were spent, and finally went to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Less than five hours later Arizona's eyes fluttered open as Callie pulled the curtain back a little to let some light into the bedroom. The latina had put on a silk robe, and sat down next to the blonde.

"Hey, baby" she whispered.

Arizona managed a small smile. Her body was aching, and she was still half asleep.

"Hey" she breathed out.

"I need you to wake up, because I want to give you your present" Callie said.

Arizona smiled at the brunette, and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Callie leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You look cute" she said and caught a curl between her fingers "And you're mine"

"Enough sweet talk. Now give me my present" Arizona said and lifted an eye brow at Callie.

The latina chuckled.

"Right"

Callie got up and got an envelope out of the walk-in closet. She gave it to Arizona.

The blonde already knew that the present was going to be amazing. But she didn't know what kind of amazing.

She looked at Callie who nodded at her to tell her to open the envelope.

Arizona pulled a picture out of the envelope. She stared at it, not quite understanding what it meant.

"Do you remember?" Callie asked.

"Yeah" Arizona said "This is where we stayed…in Kill Devil Hills. The house with the amazing view"

"Yeah" Callie said.

Arizona's head snapped up and she looked at the latina. Callie's lips pulled into a smile and she winked at Arizona.

"You…you bought it?"

Callie nodded.

Arizona looked at the picture again. She had such good memories from that house. And she already couldn't wait to go there with Callie again.

"Oh Callie, thank you" she whispered and hugged the latina hard.

Callie chuckled.

"You're so very welcome"

"I also have a present for you. But I can't give it to you now. It's…it's something that will take time to…come by" the blonde explained.

"Okay?"

"Yeah" Arizona clenched her jaw "I can't really tell you any more about it. Yet"

Callie nodded. She had no idea what Arizona was talking about, but she figured she would find out sooner or later. She had the rest of her life to wait.

The latina got up, pulled the curtains back completely so that the bedroom was fully lit with rays of the spring sun.

"Callie!" Arizona whined.

Callie took the envelope out of Arizona's hand and put it on the side table. She placed a hand on Arizona's chest and pushed the blonde back on the bed.

"I want to have you in the light of day" she said in a low voice that went directly to Arizona's core.

"You can have me"


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

They spent the next couple of days opening presents and getting ready for their honeymoon.

Arizona had arranged the trip, and she hadn't let Callie in on anything – not even the destination.

When they touched down in Madrid, Spain and Callie realized where they were, she got giddy. Two weeks in Spain was going to be heaven.

They spent two days in the capital city, and then drove south to Granada, the most beautiful city in the whole country. For three days they ate wonderful food, made love at all hours of the day, and walked around the narrow streets of the old town.

And then Arizona got sick.

They were at a street concert when Callie noticed that Arizona looked a little pale. The blonde looked at her with a furrowed brow and a hazy look in her eyes.

"I don't feel good" she said and grabbed Callie's shoulder to steady herself.

"Baby?"

"I'm dizzy…I think I need to…" was all Arizona managed to get out before she fainted into Callie's arms. Callie immediately sat down on her knees, holding the blonde, while using all the strength she had to push the dancing concert crowd away.

"Baby, baby" she called to Arizona, trying to wake the blonde up. Arizona looked so fragile it really scared Callie.

A few people helped Callie get the blonde away from the crowd, and the blonde slowly came to. She had gotten even more pale and her eyes were watering. She was also shaking even though it was a very warm evening.

"Arizona…I'm going to call somebody, okay. We'll get you checked out"

Arizona swallowed and nodded. She could feel goose bumps forming all over her body. Callie felt it too, and while the latina was calling for an ambulance, she took her jacket off and wrapped it around Arizona.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and when they arrived at the hospital everything started getting hectic. Arizona was on an emergency room exam table, and lost consciousness again. Callie turned to a group of hospital staff.

"Hey, HEY!" Callie yelled "Por favor, ayudala!"

A doctor and three nurses ran over to them, and started checking Arizona's vitals.

They checked her for everything, gave her fluids, and when she finally woke up, she was on her way to have scans and labs done.

"Callie…" she whispered reached out her hands.

"I'm here, baby" Callie said as she rushed down the hall next to the bed Arizona was being transported in.

They took scans and blood, and wrapped the blonde in warm blankets as her body temperature kept dropping.

They couldn't figure out what was wrong. Meanwhile Arizona was drifting in and out of consciousness, and Callie was scared out of her mind. She wasn't getting any answers from the doctors, and Arizona wasn't coherent enough to let her know how she felt.

In the middle of the night, Arizona woke up for a few minutes.

"Callie, my neck. It's stiff…" the blonde breathed out "Ask them…they need to check for…"

"Meningitis…" Callie gasped.

The latina ran to the nurses' station and told the staff about Arizona's neck.

They drew blood again and confirmed that Arizona did in fact have meningitis. And she was in a poor condition.

They pumped her full of antibiotics and hoped for the best. For three days Arizona was awake for only short periods of time. And even then her mind was foggy. Callie didn't leave her side.

When the fever finally loosened its grip on the blonde, and Arizona was stable enough to get on the plane, they flew home. Arizona slept the whole way, and Callie never let go of her hand.

She spent two days at Willard & West and then begged to be taken home. As they arrived at the Mazatlán, a few of Arizona's colleagues were waiting at the couple's apartment, ready to give Arizona a final check up to make sure that she was getting better. They gave her the okay to stay at the apartment instead of the hospital, and when they left, Callie carried Arizona from the couch to their bed.

Arizona hadn't spoken much for days. She was weak. She had lost a lot of weight. And she was tired. So very tired.

She slept for days, only waking up when Callie carried her to the bath tub or insisted she should eat something. The latina made her protein shakes and made sure she was hydrated. It was killing Callie to see her like this.

On a Sunday night Callie was watching some stupid reality show. The living room was dark, and she had her feet up on the coffee table. It had been a rough couple of weeks, and the constant worrying and being awake at odd times of the day was starting to wear on her. She hadn't worked much as she spent most of her time at the apartment. Luckily she had Eduardo to take care of business.

And now she was drinking a cold beer and spacing out in front of the TV, contemplating where she would take Arizona when the blonde would be okay to leave the apartment. The beach maybe. She smiled at the thought.

And then she heard movement from the bedroom. The door opened, and Arizona slowly stepped out, her disheveled hair and Callie's old softball t-shirt making her look very cute.

The latina got up and rushed over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good" Arizona said with a hoarse voice. This was the first time she'd left the bedroom since they got home.

She looked weak, but she looked a lot better than she had for many days. The light was back in her eyes.

"I just…I just want to sit with you for a while" she said.

Callie helped her walk across the room and to sit down on the couch. Arizona pulled her legs up, and Callie put a blanket over her before she sat down next to her.

"What are you watching?"

"Oh…uhm…something stupid"

"That sounds great" Arizona said. Right at that moment she couldn't imagine anything better than watching trashy TV with Callie.

They sat in silence for a while, Arizona occasionally giggling at the TV. The sound made Callie's heart warm and light. She had missed the blonde.

"So…Spain was pretty awesome, huh?" Arizona said with a small smile.

Callie chuckled, relieved that Arizona was back from the foggy haze of fever.

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome. Until you checked out"

"I'm sorry"

"No, please, please don't be sorry. I'm just happy that you're better now. You scared me… They said…they said you were close to…"

"I know. I felt it" Arizona said "But I'm still here"

Callie nodded.

"I'll make it up to you" Arizona started. Callie looked at her "The last week of the trip, I mean. I'll take you next year"

"I'll hold you to that" Callie smiled.

An hour later Arizona was asleep on the couch. Callie carried her to bed and as she lay the blonde down, Arizona opened her eyes.

"You're such a gentlewoman" she whispered.

"I do my best. Now rest, baby" Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and the blonde fell asleep almost instantly.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Ten days passed. Arizona got better and stronger every day, and Callie was back at work. The blonde still had to take it easy, so she had to wait a few more days before going back to work.

They had taken short walks in the evenings, and Callie made sure that Arizona got enough to eat. Soon she'd be back to her old self.

Something came back earlier than the last little bit of muscle and strength. Her lust for Callie.

On a Wednesday, late in the afternoon, Callie was in a meeting across town. She kept her phone out in case Arizona needed anything, and as Eduardo was presenting the prospects for a housing area, a message arrived from Arizona.

**I'm horny. And all alone :-( – A **

Callie gulped. And it didn't go unnoticed by Tim who raised an eye brow at her.

The latina stared into the air for a few seconds. They hadn't been intimate since Spain, and right at that moment, Callie realized how much she missed it.

She looked at Eduardo who was doing a great job. He could handle the meeting alone.

She cleared her throat and pushed back her chair.

Suddenly all eyes were on her and Eduardo stopped talking.

"I…I need to leave. I'm sorry. It's an emergency. Please continue in my absence"

Tim followed her out.

"Is everything alright? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Oh, she's fine, Tim" Callie said and patted his back "She's juuuust fine" And then she jumped into a taxi.

She snuck into the apartment at The Mazatlán, not making a sound, and slowly walked up to the bedroom door. It was ajar, and she could see the blonde on the bed. The sight made her swallow thickly.

Arizona was in tight boy shorts and a tank top without any covers over her. And she had a hand down the front of the shorts, touching herself. Callie could tell that Arizona's fingers were moving slowly under the fabric, and the blonde was moaning ever so lightly at her own touch.

Callie slowly pushed the door open, and when Arizona felt her presence, the blonde sat up in shock.

"Oh God!" she yelled out.

They looked at each other.

"Do you need help?..." Callie asked with a smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

Arizona's mouth was open but no sound came out.

"…Because…I can help if you want me to"

A few seconds passed, and then Arizona nodded.

"I want you to" she said in a husky voice.

Callie took off her blazer, exposing an upper body clad in a sexy white shirt that Arizona knew was going to feel soft to the touch. Callie crawled onto the bed, in heels, a short, black pencil skirt, and the white shirt, and leaned in over Arizona, making the blonde gasp with expectation. The latina looked like the empress she was. Strong and sexy as hell. Her dark hair coming down in big waves and her make-up making her look both tough and soft at the same time.

Arizona pushed Callie back, sat up on her knees, and they were now face to face in the middle of the bed. The blonde reached down and pulled Callie's skirt up. Callie never wore pantyhose and it made access to Arizona's favorite places so much easier. The latina was wearing a thong, that Arizona quickly pulled down Callie's thighs.

Callie watched carefully as Arizona pulled her skirt up even higher so that her center was now exposed. Arizona stopped and took a few seconds to simply look at the brunette's core.

Then she pulled her own tank top and shorts off. She leaned back on the pillows.

"Sit here" she then said and let her hand rest on her mouth, showing Callie where she wanted the latina.

Callie slowly pulled her thong the rest of the way down her legs and threw it on the floor. Then she moved up the bed, and as she straddled the blonde's face, she felt Arizona's hands on her thighs and ass. It already felt too good to be true, and she had to grab the headboard to steady herself as Arizona's tongue started working on her clit.

Arizona looked up as she swirled her tongue around Callie's most sensitive spot. The latina's eyes were closed. Arizona couldn't get over how sexy Callie's looked in her business attire with the skirt pushed up, now resting around her waist. It looked like the outfit was made for this kind of sex.

Callie moaned, and Arizona had to hold on to the brunette's thighs so that Callie's wouldn't move around too much.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde brought two fingers to Callie's opening and pushed them in slowly as she continued pleasuring the latina with her mouth. The fingers kept Callie in place, and Arizona let go of her wife's thigh and let her hand run down between her own legs.

Having Callie like this was what she had been thinking about when she touched herself earlier. Meeting her own wetness with her fingers made her whimper into Callie's sex.

From then on it took them both less than a minute to reach their high. Callie's hips jerked against Arizona's lips, and Arizona shook underneath her own touch.

Callie lifted a leg, crawled off Arizona, and laid down next to the blonde. They were both panting.

"You okay?" Callie whispered, worried that the sex had been too straining for the recovering blonde.

"I'm…I'm better than okay" The blonde said between deep breaths and smiled.

"Good! Let me know when you're ready for round two" the latina smirked.

"I'm ready" Arizona immediately deadpanned.

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Really!" Arizona said and pulled the latina in for a heated kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Callie's phone rang in the middle of the night. She picked up and went into the living room to talk. When she came back into the bedroom, she sat down next to the blonde on the bed and stared into the air.

Arizona raised herself up on an elbow and put a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Who was it" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"My…my uncle died…" Callie whispered "I have to go to Mazatlán"

"Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry!" Arizona sat up and put her arm around the brunette "I'll come with you"

"You are not fit to be travelling anywhere" Callie said with in a firm tone "I'm going alone"

"Callie…I want to be there for you"

Callie shook her head and placed it in her hands.

"DAMMIT!" she then yelled and pushed her phone and a vase off the bedside table so that the ceramics shattered on the floor. Her family meant everything to her, and she simply couldn't handle to lose any of them. It made her feel like she was so far away. As if she could somehow prevent anything bad from happening if she was _there_ all the time. And at the thought of how broken her mom was, her heart fell into pieces.

Arizona helped her pack in the middle of the night while Tim was getting the clearance for Callie's pilot to fly her plane out of New York at such and early hour.

They didn't say much to each other. When Callie turned to Arizona to say goodbye, the blonde simply walked up to the latina, placed her hand over Callie's heart, leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Take care, love" Arizona whispered.

Callie sighed and nodded, turned around, and left with Tim.

For the next four days Arizona heard nothing from Callie. And she didn't push the latina by calling her, but simply sent her a message once in a while to let her know that she was there in case Callie wanted to talk.

In the evening of the fourth day, Arizona was talking to Eduardo in the lobby. She had had her first day back at work, and was feeling back to her normal self again. She had started out slow in the morning, but ended up finishing the day with a major lung surgery on a 6 year old. Everything had gone great, and she felt good.

Eduardo was explaining something about the latest development project, catching the blonde up on things that Callie would usually tell her about. Arizona enjoyed knowing what was going on even if she wasn't fully _involved_ in the business side of things. It gave her an idea of what Callie spent her days doing. And she liked being in the OR, knowing that Callie was at a meeting here, doing a presentation there, or having lunch with such and such.

Tim walked up to them.

"Mrs. Torres…"

"She's still in México, Tim. I'm not sure when she'll be back"

"No, I mean you…Mrs. Torres"

Arizona blinked. And then she smiled. She was now a Torres. A _Robbins Torres_.

"I think we should stick to 'Robbins' to avoid any confusion, Tim" she chuckled.

"Okay, Mrs. Robbins" He nodded. The new logo for the restaurant needs approval. Mrs. Torres said she wanted to have the final say as things went wrong with the designer the last time around. They need a yes or a no by tomorrow morning"

"Oh…" Arizona said hesitantly.

"Technically you have as much of a final say as she does" he said, eager to get the choice of logo out of the way.

"Yeah…uh…well, maybe I can look at it"

"I'll bring it up to the apartment" he said and turned around.

"About time you get your hands dirty in the Torres empire" Eduardo said and winked at her as he walked away.

"Well next time maybe it can be something a bit more exhilarating than logos!" Arizona said causing the man to chuckle.

"Maybe" he laughed.

Arizona took the elevator up, and emerged herself in a large stack of logo samples. She was trying to think of what Callie would like or want, but there were so many different samples, that it made her head spin. It had been a long day. And as she moved her contemplation to the couch and opened a bottle of wine, her mind drifted off to Callie.

Five hours later, at 2 am, Callie walked out of the elevator and found Arizona sleeping on the couch, logo samples spread out on top and around her on the table and floor. The blonde was so beautiful and looked so cute it nearly broke Callie's heart. She'd had a rough few days and had longed to come home to Arizona.

She sat down next to the blonde.

Arizona stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She simply looked up at the latina with dark blue eyes, sensing that this was a moment she didn't want to ruin by saying anything.

"Let's have a baby…I…I…I want us to start having kids" Callie whispered.

Arizona sat up. The light from the city illuminated Callie's face, and the blonde could see that the latina had been crying.

The blonde reached out her hand and let her thumb run across Callie's lower lip.

"Yes" Arizona said "Let's have a baby"


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

When they were three tries into trying to get pregnant, Callie ran out of the door in the morning. She had back to back meetings that day, and since she had a lot on her mind, she'd completely forgotten which date it was. That it had been two weeks since the last insemination.

But Arizona, who was now experiencing nausea, had not forgotten. After Callie left the apartment early in the morning, Arizona sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was sweating and felt dizzy, and that's when she knew.

Callie couldn't get a hold of Arizona all day. She tried to call between meetings to ask how the blonde's day was going, like she always did, but Arizona didn't pick up. Callie figured the blonde was probably in surgery and decided that there was no need to worry. She simply sent the blonde a message.

**You're probably busy being a rock start doctor. Call me when you have time. Dinner in town tonight? XOXO – C **

An hour later Arizona answered.

**I'm really tired. Can we have dinner at home? I'll cook :-) – A **

**Sure, baby! :-) – C **

When Callie came home at 8 o'clock, the apartment smelled delicious. The dining room table was set, soft music was playing, and in the kitchen was Arizona, cooking, wearing a nice dress with an apron on top.

The blonde turned around and smiled at her. Callie looked a bit surprised.

"Did I miss something?" she said.

"No, no" Arizona said "I just thought we could have a small date night"

Callie smiled and pulled the blonde in for a kiss "That sounds really great!"

The latina took off her jacket and put her purse down. Then she lit some candles while Arizona finished the cooking. She also took out a bottle of wine and placed it on the table.

As they sat down to eat she moved to pour Arizona a glass.

"Uh…no…thanks… I…I have a really early morning tomorrow" Arizona lied.

"Oh, okay… Do you mind if I have a glass?"

"Of course not" the blonde said. She was giddy and was having a hard time hiding that something was up.

They ate and talked about their day and afterwards they moved to the couch to continue their evening in a comfortable setting.

Arizona studied the latina.

"What?" Callie asked with a chuckle. Arizona was acting a bit weird.

"Do you remember how I couldn't give you a present for our wedding?" Arizona then said.

Callie nodded.

"Well…I couldn't give you the present, because…well, because the present hadn't been _made_ yet"

Callie looked confused.

Arizona handed Callie a small oblong box. Callie looked at it for a few seconds and then opened it.

As she took the lid off, her breath hitched.

She looked at Arizona. And then she looked back down at the content of the box. She lifted her hand and took out the white pregnancy test that had two very clear lines on it.

She looked back at Arizona and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what say.

"Are you happy?" Arizona asked.

"It's the best gift I have ever gotten" Callie whispered "Thank you"

Arizona took a deep breath. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Callie said and pulled the blonde into a hug.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

The first half of Arizona's pregnancy passed fast.

When she was at 25 weeks she was scheduled for a scan. Callie came into the hospital and they went to see the OBGYN at the hospital's maternity center.

They spoke to the doctor first and were then sent to the exam room to have the scan done.

The image on the screen blew their minds. Callie was holding Arizona's hand and was asking the nurse a million questions as the nurse moved the scanner across the blonde's abdomen.

"She looks strong and healthy" The nurse smiled at them.

Callie's blinked rapidly and looked surprised.

"It's a girl?" she asked.

"Oh," the nurse said "you guys didn't want to know? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"No no, don't worry" Callie said and looked at Arizona excitedly "It's a girl, baby!"

"It's a girl" Arizona smiled.

Callie kissed the blonde. Fiercely.

"I hope…I hope she'll like it here" Callie whispered.

"She'll love it" Arizona said and pulled a strand of dark hair behind Callie's ear.

Half an hour later, walking from the hospital to go for lunch they bumped into two of Callie's old friends.

"Oh my God, is that you Callie Torres?" one of the women said.

"Cara! Julie!"

The women and Callie hugged.

"It's been how long? Three years? How are you?" Cara asked.

"I'm great!" Callie answered and turned to introduce Arizona "This is Arizona, my wife"

Cara blinked. And then she looked Arizona up and down. It made Arizona slightly uncomfortable, but she still smiled at the woman and reached out her hand in a greeting.

"Yeah, I heard you got married. I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd witness Callie Torres walking around town, holding somebody's hand" Cara said in awe.

Callie chuckled "Arizona, this is Cara. I know her from college. And this is Julie, her girlfriend"

Arizona didn't know why, but Cara gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. She had to really concentrate to get back in the relaxed and happy bubble they had been in before Callie's friends showed up.

"We were just gonna go for lunch" Callie said "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure" Cara said.

"Callie…I'm…I'm in scrubs" Arizona whispered.

"Don't worry, baby. We won't go anywhere fancy"

They went into a small Italian restaurant two blocks away from the hospital. Walking with the three other women, Arizona felt misplaced. Pregnant and in work clothes and sneakers. The three others were dressed to the nines. She grabbed Callie's hand and let the warmth of the latina's body calm her down.

The sat down and ordered. And chatted. Mostly the conversation was about other rich Manhattan families, and Arizona didn't really have anything to contribute with in that department.

At some point Callie excused herself to take a phone call from Tim, and Arizona was left alone with two women who were both studying her.

"So, Arizona" Cara started "What do you do?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon at Willard & West Memorial Hospital" the blonde answered and pulled at her scrub top.

"Oh, so you work full time?" Cara asked.

"Well, yeah..." Arizona said, not really getting why Cara sounded surprised "Being a doctor is more like a double time job" she chuckled.

"Aha" Cara just said.

"You sound surprised?" Arizona asked.

Cara looked Arizona up and down again. Arizona moved slightly in her seat. Those looks from Cara were making her uncomfortable.

"Well...I just assumed that Callie would find someone less...'bread-on-the-table'"

Arizona blinked, furrowed her brow a bit, and tilted her head.

"No no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" The woman laughed it off. She had meant it exactly like that. And Arizona knew.

"It's just that Callie used to date a completely different type" Cara tried to explain.

Julia interfered "Cara, please, you're going to scare away Arizona. Leave it"

Arizona felt small all of a sudden. Like she didn't belong with these swanky New York people. And she hated that feeling. She _knew_ how good she was. At her job. At loving Callie. But somehow this woman, a stranger to the blonde, had just shaken everything.

Fortunately Callie soon came back to the table. It made Arizona feel more safe.

And then another question landed in Arizona's lap.

Earlier they had talked about Arizona's Nebraskan origins, and now Cara wanted to know about the night life in the Midwest.

"How are the gay clubs in Omaha?" She asked.

"Uhm...I...I wouldn't know. I've...I've only ever gone to one here in New York" Arizona said and took a sip of her water.

"Really?" Cara said "Wow! The Midwest must have really sucked in that department. But what about Chicago? Didn't you live there as well?"

Callie jumped in.

"Cara, I'm sure you know the gay clubs in Chicago better than any of us" the brunette chuckled.

"It's fine, Callie. I have nothing to hide" Arizona said and turned to Cara and Julie "Callie is the first woman I've been with"

"Oh…OH!" Cara said. A small devious smile was forming on her lips "What a coincidence!" she then said "Callie was also the first woman Julie was with"

Arizona clenched her jaw. This lunch was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable for the blonde.

"Cara!" Julie scolded.

"That was unnecessary, Cara" Callie said. But Arizona could tell that the brunette thought that Cara was simply playing around and not being mean. She let go of Callie's hand under the table.

Cara put her hands up in mock surrender "Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

From there the conversation moved back into who was doing what in upper class Manhattan. Arizona wasn't too invested in what was being discussed, and Callie could sense that something was off with the blonde.

She reached for Arizona's thigh under the table, but Arizona got up and went to the bathroom. Arizona thought that maybe, if she started moving around, everyone else would feel like now would be a good time to end the lunch. It worked. Everybody got up.

When the blonde came out of the bathroom she went to the bar where Julie was waiting.

Callie and Cara were still standing by the table, finishing their chat.

"You're lucky" Julie blurted out.

Arizona looked at her questioningly.

"Callie is great" the other woman continued "She's caring and loving. And beautiful. She has a big heart" Julie chuckled "Cara used to want that heart, you know. That's why she has it out for you a little bit. Don't worry too much about it though. She's just marking her territory. Sometimes I think the only reason she's with me is because I had a one-night-thing with Callie a million years ago"

Arizona didn't know what to say.

"But now she's with me" Julie said "I'm her stay-at-home-wife. I take care of our place, make sure the staff do their thing. And I have my charity events. Must seem pretty pathetic to you? A doctor"

Arizona looked down and shook her head "No, no…Julie… People find the places that fit them best. That feel right. I like to get that call in the middle of the night and rush to the hospital to help someone. You like doing charity work, and I bet you make a real difference to as many people as I do"

Julie smiled "Yeah…I don't think so, but you're very kind"

They waited for a minute or two, but Callie and Cara didn't move. Arizona was getting a bit impatient. She had to get back to the hospital. So she walked over towards the two women who were standing with their backs to her. As she got closer she could hear what they were saying. It made her stop in surprise.

"So, how long do you think she'll last in lesbianland?" Cara asked Callie.

"What do you mean?" Callie said.

"Well, she's straight, Callie"

"When did you start focusing so much on labels?" Callie was a bit annoyed at Cara's focus on Arizona.

"Come on! You used to turn straight women everywhere you went. Are you telling me that you're not gonna move on from this one to the next?"

"'This one'?" Callie said in disbelief "She has a name. And she's a woman, Cara, a wonderful, wonderful woman. Not a fucking toy"

"Please…Callie! Do you really think she's gonna stick around after she milks your bank account? She's even going to lock you down with a child. When did she decide that she was into women all of a sudden – before or after she knew how much you were worth?"

"You're unbelievable" Callie said and moved to walk away.

"Wait, Callie" Cara said and grabbed the brunette's arm "Why can't you and I just…have some fun together?" She stepped very close to Callie and let her fingers slide along Callie's cleavage "I have my woman, you have yours, and you and I can enjoy each other?"

Arizona was standing 5 feet away, paralyzed as she saw Cara lean in and push her lips against Callie's. She didn't know whether to lounge herself at Cara or to wait and see how Callie would handle this.

Callie was fast. She pushed Cara back immediately.

"Enough!" the latina yelled. The power of her voice sent chills down everyone's spine. Including Arizona's.

"Don't. You. Dare. Do. That. Ever. Again" Callie panted out with so much rage that Cara almost stopped breathing. She was still ice cold though.

"Please, Callie" the woman started "You don't know what you're missing out on. Now run along and play house with your straight wifey"

Callie grabbed her bag and turned around in time to see Arizona rush out the door of the restaurant.

"Fuck!" Callie hissed, threw a handful of hundred dollar bills on the bar, and started walking towards the exit.

As she passed Julie, she looked at the woman with cold eyes.

"Maybe it's time you found someone who gives a fuck. You deserve better, Julie"


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

As Callie entered the hospital, one of Arizona's colleagues quickly directed her to an on-call room. People had witnessed Arizona running in there and knew she was upset.

Callie took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

Arizona was sitting on a bunk bed, covering her face with her hands. The blonde was trying to clear her head. Trying to figure out how Callie fit in with the people they had just had lunch with. Did she actually fit in? She certainly didn't fit in herself. And she was wondering if this was going to happen often; running into people like Cara and Julie and get looked down on for being too 'bread-on-the-table' and for not being gay enough.

"Arizona…" Callie started.

The blonde jumped to her feet.

"What the fuck, Callie! Who were those people?" she yelled and started pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, suggesting lunch was poor judgment on my side" Callie managed to get out before Arizona spoke again.

"We are married! I am carrying your child!" Arizona yelled in frustration "How can they still think that this is a 'faze'? That I'm with you because of the money! The fucking money, Callie!" Arizona couldn't hold back the tears of hurt and frustration. She slumped down on the bunk bed again and just stared into the air while tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't know whether to share Cara's words with Callie.

"Cara…she's… I think I remember now why I hadn't felt the need to revisit our friendship… Julie was a fling, and I feel sorry for her… She's in a relationship with someone who doesn't really care about anyone" Callie then said.

"She obviously cares about you. She kissed you, Callie" Arizona said and looked at the latina.

"God!" Callie said "I forgot how much drama Cara is. Too much fucking drama!"

Arizona took a deep breath.

"It's not just her. They all want you. That's the problem" she said with a soft voice.

"What?"

"Callie, you saw them. Cara AND Julie. And everybody else. Everybody looks at you. Everybody knows you. They look like they're thirsty for you or something. You could walk into any setting and just point at any girl. She'd be squealing with happiness. You are power and sex on legs"

Callie looked at her.

"Arizona, I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't do anything, Callie. It's just…I just can't get over the fact that she thinks so little of me. She told me I was very 'bread-on-the-table' for having a job and that she found it odd that you would date someone like me because you used to date a completely different type"

"She's right" Callie said and looked out the window for a few seconds, rain now pouring down "I've never dated anyone like you. And neither has she. The difference between her and I is that she…people like her, Arizona, they don't…they don't know the value of things. She's been handed everything on a silver platter her whole life…She doesn't work. She lives off her trust fund and hopes that her parents will kick the bucket soon so that she can take over the millions…she…she wants me because she can't have me" The brunette paused for a second "And I only want you. I know the value of this" Callie motioned between them "You're my value"

Arizona chuckled and wiped her tears away.

"No, don't laugh" Callie said with a smile "I'm very serious"

Callie sat down next to her.

"I don't care what people say or think" Callie said. Arizona knew the latina was speaking the truth. Callie couldn't give a rat's ass about what people thought about her life choices.

"I love you. And I love our daughter" she whispered and put a hand on Arizona's protruding belly.

"I love you too" the blonde said and leaned into Callie. They sat like that for a few minutes until Arizona broke the silence.

"So. You slept with Julie?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty small world" Callie said and looked at Arizona to check if the blonde was okay. Arizona knew what the look meant.

"Callie, I'm fine. I just...I was just curious" The blonde gave Callie a reassuring smile "How was it?"

"Arizona…"

"If you were smart, you would hurry up and say that it was horrible" Arizona said in a mock bossy tone.

"It was horrible" Callie quickly said.

They both let out a small laugh.

Then Arizona's pager rang out, and the blonde quickly got up. She breathed out a sigh as she read what the pager said.

"Oh good God. Car accident. Three children"

"Go be awesome, baby. I'll see you at home" Callie said as she also got up.

"Yeah" Arizona leaned in and kissed the brunette, and then she was out the door.

When the blonde came home around 9 o'clock in the evening, Callie ran her a bath and gave her a foot massage. They were on the couch watching the news, and Arizona felt so relaxed. She was on her back on the couch, with her feet in Callie's lap, and the bathrobe she was wearing had fallen to her sides, so that Callie had a clear view of Arizona's breasts.

The latina swallowed thickly and studied the blonde who was deeply invested in a news segment on a storm in Nebraska. Arizona looked radiant. The pregnancy looked good on her.

Callie simply had to touch her, so she leaned in, letting her hands run up the thighs of the blonde.

Arizona winced, and put her hands on Callie's to stop the latina from moving any further.

"Will you let me touch you? Please?" Callie asked in a soft voice.

Arizona had been avoiding her touch for a few weeks now.

"Callie, I…I just…I…I don't feel…"

She looked down, put a hand on her stomach, and then she whispered "…sexy…"

"Oh God, Arizona" Callie said "You…you think I don't find the pregnant you sexy? Are you kidding me?"

Callie got up from the couch.

"You look amazing! You're…you're fucking glowing. And the fact that you're carrying our child…it…it gives me goose bumps just thinking about it. You. Are. Sexy. And I want to make love to you. So bad. Please let me touch you"

Arizona looked up at the latina. Nobody had ever made her feel more wanted than Callie. Nobody. And she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Callie.

"Please…" Callie whispered.

The sincerity and urgency of Callie's voice made the blonde shiver lightly. She got up, took Callie's hand, and walked them to the bedroom.

"Be gentle" the blonde whispered as she let the robe fall to the floor.

"I can't promise you that" Callie said "Not tonight"

Callie's words made Arizona's knees weak. She took a step forward and kissed the brunette with all she had. Callie then guided her backwards and onto the bed.

Callie ran a hand up the inside of Arizona's thigh and then grazed the blonde's mound.

Arizona felt the fetus move and reacted by putting a hand on her stomach.

"Just relax" Callie said in a husky voice "She's okay"

Arizona nodded and leaned back, trying to relax.

Callie got on the bed and nudged Arizona to spread her legs. Then the latina got on her stomach and let her tongue run the length of Arizona's folds.

The blonde hummed in pleasure. It had been a while since she'd felt Callie's tongue, and now that she did, she realized how much she'd missed it.

Callie worked her into an incredible high with her lips and tongue, but Arizona felt like she needed more.

"Can I…Can you put the strap-on on so I can sit on you?" Arizona asked, out of breath from being aroused.

Callie swallowed thickly.

"Uh…yeah!" she said and got the strap-on out of the walk-in closet as fast as she could. Having put it on, she lay down on the bed and watched as Arizona straddled her.

The blonde brought a hand to her own center, gathering moisture and rubbing it on the strap-on before slowly lowering herself onto it. Callie was wide eyed with lust and love for the blonde as she stared at her wife.

Arizona sat still for a few seconds, adjusting to the feeling of the toy. And then she rolled her hips forward, causing delicious friction for both of them.

She paused while steadying herself with her hands on Callie's ribs, and then she repeated the movement.

She whimpered. And Callie nearly lost it.

The latina ran her hands up the blonde's thighs and arms, and rested them on Arizona's breasts.

"Ah" Arizona breathed out in a whisper. Her nipples were sensitive but Callie's touch was gentle, and the warm tanned hands on her breasts felt like a reassuring. Callie looked at her so lovingly that Arizona could do nothing but close her eyes and enjoy their closeness.

Soon they were both close to the edge.

The base of the toy was rubbing against Callie's clit and the pleasure made her moan. Arizona leaned forward, and as Callie pushed her hips upwards to keep the movement of the strap-on going, Arizona came with a loud whimper. The latina pushed the toy in and out a few more times and then followed the blonde into the orgasm.

Arizona stayed the way she was. Ear against Callie's chest and her belly against Callie's abdomen. She listened to Callie's steady heartbeat, and the moving fetus inside of her made her close to crying with happiness.

"I feel her" Arizona said.

"Me too"


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

Arizona gave birth on a Sunday. It was two weeks early and Callie was uptown when she got the call from Willard & West.

She didn't have time to wait for Tim to come and get her, so she jumped into a taxi, promising the taxi driver anything he wanted if he could get her to the hospital fast.

She ran across the hospital parking lot and met Tim, whom she had texted, at the entrance as well as one of Arizona's colleagues who took them to the maternity ward.

Callie ran through the door to Arizona's maternity room.

The blonde was on the bed, and she was panting and sweating and looked scared.

"Callie! It's early" she said as she saw Callie "It's early. I'm…I'm not ready"

Callie smiled at her lovingly.

"You're ready, baby" the brunette said and took Arizona's hand.

Immediately a contraction hit, and Arizona doubled over in pain.

"AH!" she yelled.

A doctor came through the door, followed by a midwife and a labor nurse.

"Arizona!" the doctor – who obviously knew Arizona from the hospital – said "The expert children's doctor now having a child of her own. How wonderful life is!"

"Shut up, Sloan!" Arizona hissed through the last waves of her contraction. Callie and the doctor looked at each other and chuckled.

The midwife helped Arizona get her legs into the stirrups and examined the blonde.

"You're already at 8 centimeters, Doctor Robbins" the woman said "Another two and you can push. Hang in there"

The next contraction hit the blonde like a freight train. She squeezed Callie's hand so hard that Callie nearly lost feeling in her fingers.

"Please, Callie" she begged as the contraction subsided "Please, just take me home"

Callie wiped the blonde's brow with a wet cloth and kissed her cheek.

"We can't leave until she's here, baby"

Half an hour passed. Arizona had serious contractions and then moved into labor. It was all going so fast, and even though the strenuous physical situation wore on the blonde, she stayed strong throughout the ordeal.

Callie was amazed.

Only six hours after the latina had gotten the call from the hospital, Arizona pushed for the last time, and the new addition to their family arrived.

The midwife put the newborn on Arizona's chest, and the blonde fought hard, trying to focus on the baby through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Callie was so overwhelmed she nearly fainted with love for Arizona and this new favorite person that was resting on top of her wife.

She leaned down and kissed Arizona's forehead.

"She's perfect. And you…you are…I love you so, so much"

Arizona was too full of emotions to speak. She closed her eyes and tried to let everything sink in. She thought she'd never be able to let go of the little creature in her arms.

The girl was whisked off to her infant exam and then the blonde breast fed her after which the girl fell asleep.

Three hours after giving birth, Arizona was so exhausted, that she slipped off to sleep in the room they had been assigned to.

When she woke up a few hours later, her heart skipped a beat as she watched Callie sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the infant and slowly rocking the girl from side to side.

"Sofia" the blonde said with a sleepy voice.

Callie looked up.

"I think we should name her Sofia"

A smile formed on Callie's lips. She looked down at the baby.

"Sofia Robbins Torres" she whispered "It's perfect"


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

**TIME JUMP**

Callie's dream from three years before came true. She found herself on a beach. With a very pregnant Arizona and their toddler, Sofia. The sun covered the beaches at Kill Devil Hills in a golden light.

The two-almost-three-year-old was a bundle of energy, and she kept running around and around, demanding Arizona's attention.

Callie picked the girl up, looked at Arizona and said "How would you like it if I took this little menace swimming so that you can have some peace and quiet?"

'I LOVE YOU' the blonde mouthed.

As Callie walked towards the water, Arizona could hear their daughter scold the latina.

"Mamá, if mommy wants peace and quiet, you should not talk so much"

Arizona chuckled.

"Vale, mi amor, la vamos a dejar en paz un poquito. She has to rest. And so does the baby"

(*Okay, my love, we'll leave her alone for a bit*)

"El bebé es niño o niña?" the toddler asked.

(*Is the baby a boy or a girl?*)

"We don't know yet, baby"

Arizona's heart swelled when Callie kissed the forehead of the little girl, put her down and let her run towards the water.

The brunette looked back at her wife and gave a small, sweet wave. The blonde waved back.

Arizona was – quite literally – full of love, and not just because of the life she was carrying inside of her.

She and Callie had tried to make love the night before, but Arizona's protruding belly and the stings of pain that too much movement caused her, made them have to stop.

She had apologized, frustrated with her inability to connect with her wife in that way.

All Callie had said was "I gave up shellfish for you. If I have to give up sex too, then so be it"

It was meant as silliness, but it had made Arizona cry, the happiness in her heart and her love for Callie simply too much to bear.

She knew it was a matter of days before they would be back at the maternity ward, welcoming their second child, but for now, she enjoyed the fresh air, the smell of the ocean, and the view of the two most precious things in her life; Callie and Sofia.

She could see Callie lifting Sofia over her head and she could hear the toddler giggling.

This was happiness.

**THE END**

**If you want me to keep writing about these two, let me know :-)**

**Maybe I could fill in the space between the arrival of the first and the second child?**


	44. Chapter 44

**FYI: I'll be posting a third part to this story now. It's called "NEW BEGINNINGS – A TRIQUEL"**

**:-)**


End file.
